Kings And Queens
by NigmaShady
Summary: Tartarus has a new king as he has brought peace in that world. Now he must go back to his original world and this will forever change him. But will everyone accept him and his... Two daughters! This story has no betrayals, no Assasins, no giving powers, and no Annabeth cheating!
1. The King

**AN: Welcome to my story called Kings and Queens and I hope you enjoy it. I know like 95% of Pertemis stories are about either betrayal, him becoming a god and becoming a guardian of the hunt. I will do a different version and I hope you guys enjoy it and I might change the pairing but we will see.**

 **If you guys want a harem, I'll give you one. Also check out my other story, Akatsuki no Naruto and I'll see you guys later**

"Normal Talking"

 _Thoughts._

" **Gods Talking or Monsters.** "

 **Percy's POV**

"I wonder how long has it been. You know since I've been on the surface." I heard a sigh next to me, "You of all people should know that." I then saw the black haired girl who had been in my side this entire time, "Percy, it's been about five hundred years here since you were sent here to bring order in Tartarus."

I looked around to see that the skies haven't changed at all and was still red, "I know but I have been here for so long but outside it's been only five years. Have I ever thanked you for helping me Bianca?"

She then came out of the shadows, "Which one? Becoming the queen of the empousa and managing to get them to our side or becoming your queen here?" I placed my fingers on his chin, "Probably becoming my queen."

She laughed, "Then you've already said that. Did you hear the news?" I was confused, "Which one? Some of the monsters planning to kill me for the umpteenth time or that the hellhounds have decided to be my allies."

She shook her head, "None of that. Olympus is calling you back." I got off my throne, "Thank Gods!" I then heard laughing, " **I can't believe how quick the King of Tartarus is leaving his domain just to get back to his former world.** "

Smoke then appeared in front of me as Tartarus was now in front of me. He had wavy black hair as his skin was the same color and he was taller than me but not as tall as Atlas, "Oh, hey Tartarus."

He then smiled, " **Percy, you have done something no god or demigod was able to do. You have managed to become a king here. Despite my warnings you destroyed the competition with your skills and have not used my powers.** "

I scratched the back of my head, "Well I don't really need powers. I'm pretty strong and I just have your blessing along with most of the Titans and the Primordials. Although there is one I can't forgive." Tartarus smiled, " **And what is that?** "

"Eros gave me the blessing that makes girls that like me become a _bit_ lustful. Do you have any idea how much of a pain it will be when I go back and especially the girls of Aphrodite see me?" Bianca just laughed, "Let's see you're still the same. You still look the same when you were placed here but your body has changed."

She pointed my arms, "It has become more muscular but lean at the same time plus I think the Primordials need some entertainment, once in a while." I looked at Tartarus who nodded as I groaned, "So looks like I'm going back. Tell Kronus that our seven hundredth match will have to wait."

Tartarus nodded, " **I understand but before you go. You have company for you.** " I blinked at this, "Company?"

" **PERCY!** " _Oh god please don't!_ A fire haired empousa then tackled me as she placed her hands around my body, " **I'm coming with you.** " I looked at Kelli as I sighed, "Fine." She then got off me and started talking to Bianca.

 _You see Kelli was on my side after Bianca was placed here. Since Hades wanted his daughter back I asked the Primordials to help me and she was revived but she looked older. She looked like she was around my age which is eighteen._

 _Where was I... Oh, yeah! Kelli changed when Bianca challenged the Queen Sesa who was the queen of the empousa. Since she was abusive to her fellow members, they said that if Bianca won then they would follow her._

 _Well I still remember when Bianca ripped the head of Queen Sesa. That was brutal and anyway the empousa were with me._

" **Percy.** " I heard my name as somehow I was on my throne and on my lap was Kelli who was straddling me, " **You were daydreaming my king. Is there something wrong?** " I shook my head, "Thank you for the concern but I'm alright. Just worried about Olympus and stop calling me King, I like Percy better."

I made a smile as she stood up and was now next to Bianca, "You ready Percy." I nodded as I got my cloak which was dark black and I pulled the hood which covered my face. "Ready!"

Tartarus placed his hand on my shoulder, " **See you soon.** " I nodded at him as I snapped my fingers and was gone in a flash of light.

 **Third Person**

Tartarus sighed, "I did give him immortality but he could still die. He does keep things interesting. Nyx! Grab everyone, we're watching the ridiculous face that the Gods will make."

The throne room of Olympus as all the major gods were there, " **Why did you call us here, Father?** " Artemis had asked as Zeus then said, " **This meeting is for the King of Tartarus.** "

The gods stopped their talking, " **I heard that he is coming here and we are here to assess if he or she is a threat. Also to make him an ally and lastly to find out who this person or thing is.** "

Hades snickered as Ares said, " **How about we test him?** " Zeus shook his head, " **We are not fighting a potential ally and he might be a powerful foe. Making the empousa, hellhound, and drakons become his allies in Tartarus is a feat. I also heard that he became the king from his skills and he has no powers.** "

This shocked the gods in the room but then their previous states were brought back when they saw a flash of light and then there were three figures. The one in the middle had a black cloak on, to his left was Bianca di Angelo which the gods were sure was supposed to be dead. To his right was a red haired empousa.

The gods tensed at a monster being here as Zeus prepared for his master bolt as Percy spoke, "That would be rather unwise Zeus for you to do." Zeus still had his fingers on his master bolt, " **Who are you?** "

"I'm the King of Tartarus and if you strike my friend then I have no choice but to unleash the Titans along with all the monsters of Tartarus on a rampage on Olympus." The cold voice made the gods shiver as Zeus let go of his hold and sat down.

" **I am sorry but as you know-** " Percy then extended his arm, "No need for excuses. I just brought Kelli because if things went wrong then she would protect the queen at least." Hermes then raised his hand, " **Yeah sorry for interrupting but who is the queen. I thought you had control of your domain.** "

Percy laughed, "That is true but I have no ideas what a female might think so I made the queen of the empousa as the Queen of Tartarus and it is Bianca di Angelo!" Hades jaw went to the floor as some of the gods were shocked as well that a mortal became a queen of the monsters.

Bianca weakly waved her hand, "Hi dad. We'll talk later." Zeus then cleared his throat, " **What is it you need?** "

Percy then said, "I can guess that you want to be in an alliance with me. I would say yes but I have one condition." Poseidon asked, " **What is it?** " "That my allies would be spared from the demigods and hunters." Zeus nodded which shocked the gods even more that he understood.

" **I will have to ask the council for this. Who votes for the allies of the King of Tartarus to be spared?** " Twelve of the fourteen raised their hands ( **AN: In my story Hades and Hestia have their thrones.** ), the only ones who did not were Artemis and Dionysus, " **Then it's settled. You have our word on the Styx.** "

"Good." Percy then held his cloak and removed it which caused all of the God's jaws to drop to the floor, "Then I accept the alliance."

Poseidon stood up, " **Percy...** "

 **AN: This is merely the prologue so I hope that you will like this enough to favorite, follow and review. Also the reason why this is different is that he does not receive any powers from the gods but merely blessings that will not help him in battle. He only uses the skills he learnt I mean come on the dude is a pro monster killer**. **So I will see you next time, BYE BYE!**


	2. Returns and WHAT!

**AN: I am amazed that people want to see this. I am sorry if you waited for so long. As you may or may not know I also run another fantastic story called Akatsuki no Naruto. I made this story because a fan of the Akatsuki no Naruto told me about Pertemis and I got interested. I thank you for the support in this story.**

 **I must also say that my timeline is different as I have noticed that most follow the books. Screw that I'm making my own but don't worry there will still be a Great Stirring. It will just be different on how I proceed in the timeline and the events. If you want to know why I decided to do the Guardian is I want to encourage people to not be afraid of doing the same storyline but you just have to make it unique as well.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Roger9481: It's actually meant to give some information to start off. I do apologize if you think it is rushed.**

 **SkyRamoth: I never imagined Narutoxharem to work but sometimes it does. The reason I was talking about the harem is because the one who suggested me the story told me the plot and it included a harem.**

 **Th3-Dragon-Lord: Thanks for understanding.**

 **Cladothehobbit- And you'll get your answer in this chapter.**

 **Gold Testament: Hmm. Maybe.**

 **JustLucky05: Thanks for liking it.**

 **Djbernerman: Nah! I want him to be the bridge towards peace in monsters and demigods.**

 **Redwolf23456: Thanks!**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Thanks and here it is!**

 **Spartan of Rome: Ok...**

 **lolitathergoddessorca860: FOR SURE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything in the Riordan Books. If I did then I would have changed Blood of Olympus and continued the Kane Chronicles. I do however own the OC's that I will be using and like my other story Akatsuki no Naruto, they all have a purpose. Also Artemis won't have bold because she is part of the main cast.**

 **Anyways leave a favorite, a follow and a review. Enjoy!**

"What's with the faces? Did you all think I died?" Zeus then shook his head to get rid of the shock as everyone was still mind blown, " **How did you become the king of that place?** "

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Well it wasn't easy. After I was thrown in the pit almost every monster tried to kill me. I spent thirty years running away from my death then one day I said come at me. I don't know what happened but I killed over two hundred monsters. After that I was alone for the next sixty until I heard about a tournament."

"The tournament was to find who was the strongest. Figuring I had nothing to do I entered it and won. The monsters didn't take it so kindly so I slashed, cut, punched, kicked, scratched, bit everything that was in my path and slaughtered a lot of monsters."

"I was then visited by Lord Tartarus who said he wanted to test me." The gods were once again shocked as Athena asked, " **You mean the Primordial Lord Tartarus!** "

I nodded, "Anyways he and I fought for five days straight until he beat me but he was also on his last legs. The next week, I found myself at the heart of Tartarus and I had a chat with him. He said that Tartarus needed someone who could govern it since Gaia was gone."

"Since that was sorta the mission you gave me I accepted to govern it. He then gave me the power of immortality and was about to give me his powers but I declined." " **WHAT?** " This time it was Apollo who interrupted. Percy just ignored this and continued.

"I told him that I didn't need to be over powered and that I still wanted to be better so he said that I was immortal but could still get killed. I then got back to Tartarus and continued my dominance. Eventually most of the monsters got scared of me."

"I then said that I would be the king of Tartarus which no one fought or argued since I beat all of them. I started my reign at the hundredth year of my stay in Tartarus. I ruled Tartarus as being kind ruler as I did not banish nor execute anyone."

"Some of the monsters thought I was kind like the one next to me despite our past." Kelli smiled, "It took five years before someone actually decided to oust me from the throne."

" **Who is that Percy? You destroyed most of the monsters there.** " Poseidon said, "Well dad it was the Titans that were stuck there. It was Hyperion who I killed because he was going to destroy the drakons place. That is how I gained my first ally. And yes before you ask how I really killed Hyperion that he is now nothing but gold dust. I also won't tell you guys how I did it because it's a secret."

"Next was Perses who then became my friend and finally the main event. I got to fight an old rival, Kronos and after a day of fighting. He and I had an agreement and we became friends as we just show it through our fists."

The gods were once shocked that Percy had managed to make peace with the one who led the Titan Wars against the Olympians.

"After Kronos, Theia wanted to have her revenge when Hyperion died. So she tried to kill me and she did again, again, and again. She then stopped after I talked to her and she also became one of my friends." Bianca smiled, "Was it before or after the famed 'Four Day Spree.'?"

Percy blushed at that, "Anyways Tartarus was peaceful although some years had monsters rioting or trying to assassinate me. I had made Tartarus into a society and made several cities. If you go down to Tartarus, you will see restaurants, buildings, inns and shops."

"Anyway at my three hundredth year of being stuck in Tartarus. The titans and the primordials have all become my friends and bestowed me a gift." Percy then removed his shirt as it caused all the goddesses present to blush.

He had a very muscular but lean body as it was certainly athletic. Suddenly two large golden wings came out of his back, "So they gave me wings and I can fly. These wings can also be used as protection as Bob, Kronos and the others placed a charm on it."

Percy then placed back his shirt which earned a disappointing moan from the love goddess. Zeus then asked, "So what is the deal with Hades' former child who I thought had died." Percy then said, "Well Hades decided to check what the state of Tartarus was and found out that I was the king."

The gods then glared at Hades who was whistling, "What? You all didn't bother to mention the King of Tartarus and besides he helped me." Hermes then asked, "How did you even resurrect the dead?"

Percy shook his head, "I have no powers that can make me do that since I was only given immortality but all I could say is that one of the Primordials revived Bianca and then she assisted me with the job and was given immortality."

"A hundred years later and I secured another ally which is the hellhounds and soon the empoussa through Bianca." Hermes then asked, " **How did she get the empoussa to be her allies?** "

Percy smiled, "Well Hermes she is the reigning queen of empoussa." This shocked again the Gods as Hades' jaw fell to the ground, " **You did not tell me this, Jackson.** "

Percy then whistled innocently, "You never asked." Poseidon stifled a laugh as Zeus then said, "It is amazing how you were able to control creatures under that place. Is there anything that you have left out?"

Bianca then said, "You didn't tell them that you almost lost the kingdom." They were shocked again as Athena asked, " **Was it a Titan or a Primordial who attacked you?** "

Percy shook his head, "It was a demigod." Poseidon then said, " **Explain my son.** " Percy sighed, "It happened on my four hundredth year in Tartarus and also the fiftieth year of Bianca becoming the queen. There was a Feast of the Kings-"

" **What's that?** " Athena asked as she was curious, "I'll get to that in a minute. The Feast of the Kings is a competition where the winner will fight the king and if the challenger wins then he will become the new King of Tartarus."

"If you are going to ask how this was made. It was in memoriam of me slaughtering the monsters in that arena. Anyways there was a demigod who was the Son of Apollo. He destroyed everyone in record time as mine was about forty five minutes with over a thousand monsters. His was twenty five minutes with the same number."

This shocked the Gods again as Bianca giggled due to the fact that Percy was giving them so many funny faces, "I then fought him and he had no powers just like me but had tremendous skill. We fought for a whole week as every monster watched which one of us would win."

"I won on a dime but he could have beaten me many times. Which reminds me, Bianca could you summon him?" Bianca nodded as she slammed her hands together as black light appeared next to Percy.

The gods were on high alert although Percy smiled, "Stand down; this is the man who I fought. He is also my friend." The black light faded as it revealed a teen as he looked like he was sixteen. He had wavy black hair that went down to his chin as he had eyes which were the same color as his hair.

He was wearing a coat that was black with red flames on the bottom as the one thing that confused everyone was that he was chained. Golden chains tied his arms and legs together as he was unable to move.

"Huh, where am I... Oh-" He then looked to his right as he saw Percy and hopped towards him and started crying, "Percy!"

"What? What's wrong?!" The teen kept on crying, "We couldn't stop her. She first tied up Iaeptus and then Kronos made a noble sacrifice but he was taken out in a second. I had managed to run to your place but Lord Tartarus was there. He also fell as somehow Bianca sent me here."

Percy's face showed horror, "You don't-" The teen was still crying, "She's awake and she won't stop until she gets you."

Zeus then stomped which made the whole room shake, " **Who are you?** " The teen stopped his crying, "Oh, the name's Ed."

"Alright Ed, explain to us who this threat is?" Ed then said, "Well the only thing that can stop her is Percy. So if he's still alive we won't die."

He then started crying, "My wife and daughter also fell and I wasn't fast enough to take them away." Percy sighed, "This is the guy who almost won the kingdom. His name is Ed and he is probably one of the strongest in Tartarus. Around, let's see number four."

He then stopped crying, "Hey! What's our record again in matches?" Percy's face fell as Ed smiled, "I lost nineteen and you won twenty."

Zeus then held his master bolt, " **Are you a-** " Ed then looked at Zeus as he now had a purple aura which caused the gods to shudder in fear, "Don't presume that I am a threat, Zeus. Even if you fired that to me, I would have simply cut it. I am now your ally since Percy has said so, ask me that again and I will show you how powerful a Primordial Lord is."

Artemis was shocked to see how much she was scared of him before Percy patted him on the shoulder, "Hey, I think you said your piece." The purple aura dissipated as the Gods took a closer look at the structure of the throne room and discovered cracks everywhere.

Ed then cleared his throat, "Sorry about that. If I am right then Percy should be in the part where he fights me. I then became his friend and yes I am a Primordial Lord due to who I am with. You should know her, her name is Nyx." The gods couldn't believe that a demigod had managed to be with a Primordial.

Hades then laughed, " **That was suprising.** " Suddenly they then heard a very loud sound as black light soon appeared behind Percy. Once it faded, the male gods were in awe.

Standing before them was a girl who had long straight black hair that was on her back. She was pale with a little tan and her complexion was something Aphrodite would be jealous of. Her simple t shirt and shorts did not hide her body as it showed her breathtaking curves.

Because she was behind Percy she was about shoulder level since Percy was 5'8. She also had a large pillar on her back. She looked like she was fourteen.

Her eyes were hazel brown as the newly arrived girl hugged Percy's back which caused some of the male gods to groan as the goddesses were glaring at them. The girl then went to his front and kissed him on the cheeks which caused the goddesses to glare at her until.

"Papa." This caused them to almost have their eyes pop out in surprise or shock. Percy then looked at her, "What is it, Abby?" She then made a frown, "I'm sorry Tou-san. I couldn't stop her."

She then looked at the gods who were still shocked, "Who are these, Tou-san." Percy sighed, "Well Abby, these are the Olympian Gods. What are you here for?"

"To warn you that she's coming and that mom hates you because she also got hit." Percy sighed as Poseidon was the first one to speak, " **Percy, who is her mom?** " He was angry as he didn't want Percy to be with some random woman like some other Olympians.

Abby then said, "My name is Abigail or Abby or what everyone calls me in Tartarus as Tenshi. As you may know this is my father and my mother is the Titan, Theia." The Olympians then glared at Percy who was nervous, "What? I didn't mean it, ok." They were still glaring at him, "Ok I kinda got in the moment when Theia kissed me and we-"

He blushed as Abby laughed, "Were in bed for four days." At this Percy just twiddled his fingers as Artemis glared at him while Apollo and Hermes gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly Olympus shook as the gods stumled to hold on to their thrones, "Are we under attack?" Athena said as Percy sighed, "She's here."

The gods had a bit of fear in their eyes as Percy said, "Be prepared for she is the strongest one in all of Tartarus." A black blur then went in to the room as it tackled Percy. Artemis was going to shoot one of her arrows but Ed was next to her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lady Artemis."

Artemis and the gods took a closer look and saw a five year old girl who had long black hair all the way down to the floor as she was bouncing on Percy's chest.

The girl was laughing as Percy was as well. He then stood up as he was now in her arms, "You caused a lot of trouble Danica." The girl pouted as even Artemis had to admit it was cute, "When I woke up, you weren't there anymore Papa."

This shocked the gods again as Hermes asked, " **Uh, Percy, is she your daughter.** " He sighed, "Take a closer look." They did as she was as pale as Percy was and that her eyes were sea green and her hair was unruly but straight.

"Who are these, Papa?" Percy kissed her forehead, "These are the Olympian Gods." He then pointed at Poseidon, "That is your grandfather." She then disappeared and reappeared on the sea god's shoulder which shocked the gods, _We weren't able to see her._

She giggled, "It's nice to see you, grandfather." Poseidon couldn't help but smile at his granddaughter, "It's great to see you too, Danica."

Danica simply smiled as she returned back to her father's arms, "Well this is my youngest daughter, Danica. She also has very unique powers. I'll show you."

He then told Danica, "You see the man up front with the lightning bolt." Danica nodded, "He's a meanie." Her eyes then changed from sea green to black, "Meanie!"

Suddenly chains sprouted from the ground and they tied Zeus' arms and body as the king of the gods tried to break free. Hephaestus then went closer and examined the chains and was surprised, " **What is this metal? It's indestructible.** "

Percy nodded, "You are correct, Hephaestus. As you can see my daughter's chains are the rarest one out there. You cannot find one on here or Tartarus. They cannot be broken so anyone caught in it is stuck there."

" **So how do you remove it?** " Zeus asked as Percy then got his familiar ball pen and it turned into Riptide but this was a mix of gold and orange, "This is the only one that can destroy the chains as I have combined Riptide with the metal of the chains."

Percy then cut Ed and Zeus' chains as his friend stretched while the god put away the master bolt as he cleared his throat, " **Anyways, what will you do Percy? You have completed the mission we gave you two years ago.** "

"Two years!" Percy's eyes bulged as Zeus nodded, "You have been in Tartarus for over five hundred years but here on earth. It has only been a year since you vanished." Percy then nodded, _It makes sense! That's why the monsters that were killed and sent into Tartarus kept coming back. That can also explain why their numbers have increased._

Percy sighed, "I have no idea as I only wish to take care of my daughters." The gods nodded as Zeus spoke, " **Then that is your reward. You may be able to do whatever we want and we cannot interfere in it. Do we all agree?** " All the gods then raised their hands, " **It is unanimous, you will be able to do anything you want, Percy Jackson.** "

Percy smiled, "Then I want to have my two daughters join the hunt." They were shocked again for the umpteenth time, " **May I ask why?** " Zeus asked before Artemis could.

"It's easy. I want my daughters to socialize with their same age and gender. I know you may ask that why not send them to Camp Half Blood but they would attract too much attention so I decided that it would be safer to have them join the Hunt."

Artemis was going to say something, "Before you say something, Artemis. I have to say that I am going to be with my little girls so I volunteer to be the guardian of the hunt." Artemis then yelled, "I absolutely refuse even if you are the hero of Olympus. I cannot have a male join the hunt."

Zeus shook his head, " **I'm sorry my daughter but he is allowed to do whatever he wants.** " Percy then went on one knee said, "Lady Artemis, I vow that I will not flirt with the hunters unless they want to do."

Artemis nodded at that, _That sounds reasonable and what man hating hunter fall for him_ ( **AN: *cough, cough* Foreshadowing** )

"All right but do not try anything Perseus or you will turn into a furry animal and be devoured by my wolves while being shot by the Hunters, is that understood." Percy winced, "It is, Lady Artemis."

Poseidon then asked, " **Well this meeting is adjourned, don't you think, Brother.** " Zeus nodded as the gods went their separate ways. Poseidon approached his son and hugged him, " **You should be awarded with the most surprising and unpredictable demigod that has ever lived. I am so proud of you Percy and your mother will be when you tell her.** "

Percy smiled at that, "Thanks dad." Poseidon then asked, " **May I ask what happened to Danica's mom. As I can see that your two daughters come from different women.** "

Percy showed pain in his face as Poseidon noticed it, "She died when Danica was born." Poseidon lightly placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, " **I am sorry for your loss, my son. I must go back to my kingdom.** "

"Yeah. See you soon, dad." Poseidon then disappeared in mist as Artemis was now in front of Percy, "I think it's time to let these two girls go into the Hunt. Are you coming, Perseus?" Percy shook his head, "I will be there tomorrow. I have some business to take care of."

He then kissed both his daughters on the forehead and hugged them, "You behave and follow Lady Artemis in whatever she says until I come back." They both said, "Yes, Papa/ Tou-san."

Percy then disappeared along with Bianca and Kelli in a cloud of black smoke. Artemis then told the two, "Follow me girls."

Before she could start walking she stopped as Danica got close to her and stared at her with her piercing sea green eyes. All of a sudden she smiled, "You're really beautiful, are you my mom?"

The silver haired goddess blushed at the girls statement and turned around, "We don't want to wait any longer. Let us go." She started walking as the girls followed as Abby giggled, "This will be fun when Tou-san comes back."

Percy was now back in Tartarus as he sweat dropped. There was so many that were chained, he sighed as he cut all the chains and the people were free. Ed then hugged Nyx, "You're alright!" Nyx then punched him to the gut, "That was for not making it."

Percy laughed as his best friend was getting beaten up by his wife. He then looked at Tartarus, Kronos, Bianca and Kelli, "Well it seems that my duty calls and I wish you the best of luck." Tartarus smiled, "So who will be the acting king of Tartarus."

Percy smiled, "I give the power to Bianca di Angelo, queen of the Empoussa." Bianca was shocked as he then turned to Kelli, "I trust that you, the empoussa and the drakons will protect her." Kelli nodded, "Of course."

Percy then shook Kronos' hand, "I will beat you next time then." Kronos laughed, "Sure whatever you believe kid but seriously your kid has to control herself."

Percy laughed as he disappeared as Tartarus announced, "The mighty Perseus has been defeated by the Queen thus she is now the king." There were more cheers for this as Bianca smiled, _Thanks Perce!_

Percy was now at Santa Monica as there was a full moon and he was now at the forest, _Hmm. The hunters must be around here somewhere._

He then saw Artemis as she was all by herself. He then stealthily jumped across the trees as he was now behind Artemis. He then snickered as he made his voice deepen, "What a wonderful moonlit night, Arty?"

The goddess turned around with a bow in hand and then had a sigh of relief before answering with a cold voice, "What are you doing here?" Percy laughed, "You never get old Arty. Now could you please make that bow go away."

The bow then disappeared, "I thought we were going to meet next year since we already did it last month." Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Something's come up and I didn't expect you to like our game. At first you hated it that you, the fastest Olympian and Goddess of the Hunt, would lose to me."

She then blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Shut up. Are we going to play again?" He shook his head as he then bowed, "I'm afraid we have to somehow play it another time, milady."

He then removed his mask as Artemis was shocked. Standing in front of her was Percy. How could she know that it was him?! He always wore his black mask and his black cloak. ( **AN: His mask looks like Hiccup's from How To Train Your Dragon 2 and his cloak is kinda like Ed's but without the flames.** )

Percy then smiled, "So can I call you Arty since you know who I am." Artemis then summoned her bow, "Explain." Percy seemed unfazed, "Which one, why I made a game with you?" She nodded.

"Well when Abby was about five. I decided to check out if this place was still ok and then I met you. I knew if I was caught outside of Tartarus then I'm dead. But I hadn't had fun in recent times so I challenged you and then I noticed how much you enjoyed it."

"So I made a promise to you that on that day we would play the game." Artemis sighed as she made her bow disappear, "I still won't forgive you for what you did on the last game."

"Hey! Its winner takes all. And our bet was loser does whatever the winner does." Artemis sighed again, "So let me guess if I hadn't had accepted then you would have used that." Percy nodded, "Swearing on the Styx sucks."

Artemis then said, "Place on your mask." He then placed back his mask as they flashed back to the camp.

Once the two immortals were in the camp all the hunters pointed their bows at Percy. Artemis then raised her hand in order for them to stop which they did reluctantly. Percy then spoke in his deep voice, "Well what a warm welcome this is."

"Who are you and what are you doing here with Milady?" Thalia spat as I smiled that my cousin even though she looked matured was still the same, "I am the Guardian of the Hunt whether you like it or not. It is my job to protect and teach you when Lady Artemis isn't around."

They soon jeered and yelled but Artemis stopped them, "I feel the same but I swore on the Styx that he would be the Guardian and we need help, whether we like it or not."

The hunters were only twenty as a lot perished during the events of the Battle in Manhattan. Artemis then said, "Onto the good news, there will be two new hunters whose powers equal about twenty of them."

The hunters were shocked as they saw the two new recruits. One was one that looks our age and the other was a five year old. "Girls, introduce yourselves."

The older one started, "Name's Abby and I wish we could get along." She then reached for the pillar on her back and smashed it on the ground as it made the ground shake continuosly, "This is my weapon, don't touch it."

The girls nodded as the five year old then said, "You're so fun Nee-san." They were surprised to know that they were siblings but looking closely they did kinda look alike.

"My name's Danica and I hope we will be great friends." The hunters smiled at the girls enthusiasm as Phoebe asked, "Why are you guys here?" Abby then said, "Our father told us to live in society and join the hunt."

Atlanta asked, "Wait! You weren't hurt by males." Danica laughed, "Nope. Abby would kill them instantly and they are too scared of Father."

Artemis then cleared her throat, "Thalia, give the new hunters a tent." She nodded as Percy's daughters followed her and the hunters kept on talking to her.

Artemis then faced Percy, "What is that thing, your daughter carries." He sighed, "Let's talk in your tent."

They soon went inside her tent as she sat down, "Explain."

"I will tell you how powerful my girls are. You know firsthand how strong Danica is but I haven't told you about Abby. Abby is known as the Tenshi because during the Feast of Kings she made a new record." Artemis then asked, "What's that?"

"She killed a thousand demons in one swing and the fight only lasted five minutes. One Minotaur said that he saw angel before he died. Plus she loves anime so she was named Tenshi when she is the Angel of Death."

"The thing she carries on her back is her sword. It's a double edged one as you saw it's miniature size. It's real size is about seven feet tall and that is the blade. The handle is an extra three." ( **AN: It looks like Dragonslayer from Berserk.** ) Artemis was shocked, "How does she carry it?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "It was given to her by Lord Tartarus when she said that she could wield this. She did and she was eight. The thing weighs over a ton and she is very agile even with the weapon."

Artemis' jaw hung agape as his daughters were probably as strong as fifty elite hunters. Percy then laughed, "I'll be in my tent and I have a gift for you tomorrow. I hope you like it."

Artemis then shook her head and left her tent as all the hunters were gathered in front of her along with Abby and Danica. "Let us begin the ritual."

Percy was on top of a tent as Abby and Danica knew he was there, "Now repeat after me. I swear to join the Hunt and be a maiden forever and to not fall in love with a man."

They stopped as Artemis asked, "What's wrong?" This was the first time that this has happened as Abby said, "Well we don't mind being a maiden forever but to not fall in love with a man." Kylie then asked, "What's wrong with that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well what if we meet someone like Tou-san." Thalia was curious, "What is your Father like?" Danica smiled, "You'll see him. Anyway let's do this."

The two sisters then said, "I swear to join the Hunt and be a maiden forever and to not fall in love with a man." The moon then shone on two of them as they turned had a silver glow and a uniform like the Hunters.

Artemis smiled, "Welcome to the hunt. Now sleep everyone as tomorrow our guardian will introduce him to us."

The hunters groaned as they all went back to their respective tents as Abby and Danica went towards Percy who was now next to Artemis. Abby pulled his mask as she kissed him on the cheek and Danica as well, "Good night Tou-san."

He also kissed them on the cheeks, "Good night Tenshi, Danica. Get a good night's sleep." The two girls nodded as they ran away. Artemis then said, "You know I might consider you being an alright guardian if you're like that."

Percy laughed, "At least I get some merit from the man hating goddess. Good night Arty." He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Artemis had an angry tick on his head as she yelled, "Stop calling me that, Percy!"

The next morning came as all of the hunters were gathered and they were waiting impatiently for Artemis and the Guardian to come. Thalia then stomped, "That's it! I'm getting him."

She then went straight for his tent which she knew since all the hunter's tents were silver and this was the only black tent. She opened it, "Wake-"

She then realized that he was still soundly asleep as she walked into the tent and went closer to the sleeping guardian. She blushed heavily as he was half naked and she couldn't get her eyes out of his amazing body.

 _His body is so- No! You're a hunter Thalia!... But it's so-_ She then snapped from her thoughts when she realized that he was still asleep and she was very curious to know who this guy was.

She then went closer and trying not to stare at the Guardian's physique as she wiped her mouth from drooling. She had her fingers in the Guardian's mask but he grabbed her and flipped.

The Guardian was now on top of her as he legs had hooked his back, "Daughter of Zeus, what are you doing?" She snarled and was about to say something but her eyes travelled to the Guardian's body as she blushed heavily again.

Percy cocked his head to the side before going nearer as Thalia was resisting a lot of things. _Di immortales! His body, his scent. I just want him!_

He then whispered, "If you ever do that again, I will punish you." Thalia nodded although her inner self was saying things differently, _Yes let him punish us!_

He then got off, "I think you should go back." Thalia quickly ran out of the tent as Percy placed on his shirt, "That was too close, Pinecone Face."

He then got out of his tent and reappeared in front of the hunters in a black cloud of smoke next to Artemis, "Now introduce yourself, Guardian of the Hunt and remove your mask."

The Guardian sighed as he removed his mask as the elder hunters were shocked and Thalia had a mix of emotions on her face. Percy then smiled, "For those of you who don't know me, I am Percy Jackson."

"I am a Son of Poseidon and I have many names. Hero of Olympus, Destroyer of Kronos, Bane of Giants and I am now the King of Tartarus. Any questions?" Amy raised her hand, "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "I am here to protect you guys in case any of you might need help or in trouble. Another reason is that I am here to see if my daughters are fine." Atlanta then yelled, "We don't care if you're Percy Jackson. We don't want males here!"

Most of them then got their bows and fired but all of them were destroyed when they saw a huge pillar sweep it away. They were shocked to see Abby and Danica in front of Percy as Thalia said, "What are you two doing?"

Abby then pulled the pillar to her shoulder, "This is our father." They were shocked as Abby then said, "You will have to go through us."

Artemis then got between the two groups, "No one shall harm the Guardian! Is that clear, Hunters." They all said in a bitter reply, "Yes, Milady."

Abby and Danica then went back to the group as Percy sighed, "For a second there-" A small bolt of lightning had almost hit him as he then saw a furious Thalia, "Uh... Hey Thalia."

She then unleashed another lightning bolt as he dodged, "You're dead Kelp-Head." He then looked at his two daughters as Abby said, "You can handle one. Good luck, Tou-san."

He was crying as he started running with Thalia in pursuit as the hunters and Artemis started laughing when Percy was being chased by Thalia, "Goddamn it!"

 **AN: That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see you later also tell me who you think Danica's mom is. I own the OC's bitches! Last one how come people love so much to do POV's for Pertemis.**

 **BYE BYE!**


	3. Addition to The Hunta and Sparks Fly

**AN: Hey look who's here with a brand new chap! Welcome back to Kings and Queens and there a lot like thirty people who pm'ed me and said they wanted a harem. Here's how I do a harem, I make you guess who's going to be with the main character.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks for sticking around you must really like what I do. You'll get your answer here and I hope I can see you again.**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Thanks.**

 **Th3-Dragon-Lord: Thanks as well for finding it interesting.**

 **Djbernerman: Who knows? And his daughters weren't brainwashed, they just won't fall in love with a a man unless he's like Percy.**

 **Gold Testament: Well you'll get your answer here also your best story might be Naruto Rise of the Ryukage but also know that it kinda loses it after some time.**

 **FallenOneAka X or Mr. X: Lovely name.**

 **JustLucky05: Thanks for liking the story.**

 **Guest: The reason why my story is different is that I didn't fucking give his powers on a silver platter or make him a champion of a god. He became strong through hard work and he isn't weak, his companions are just strong as well. Also I don't have a cheating storyline so fuck you for saying that my work isn't original.  
**

 **Guest(Harem): I understand but how many girls.**

 **I also make fun of harems but for now this will be a Pertemis story but let's see. I also want to say that after looking at a lot of the Percy Jackson fanfiction. I'm a bit disappointed and you will see on the bottom.**

 **Anyways enjoy and I hope you enjoy it.**

 _How did it lead to this?_ He was dodging lightning bolt after lightning bolt as he was getting tired of this while Thalia was not, "Thals, please. Just listen-"

He then dodged one that was aimed for his crotch as he jumped, "Hey!" She then snarled, "Three years! Three years, Percy that I've been looking for you. Everyone thought you were dead but I searched all this time and you come back."

"You don't even say hi and you almost-" Her face went red, "Did that to me?" Percy was confused, "What are you talking about Thals, I just grabbed you because you were going to remove my mask."

"It doesn't matter! You're going to pay, Jackson!" She then sent a huge lightning bolt as Percy sighed and extended his hand as the lightning bolt hit his hand and he was not affected by it which shocked Thalia and all of the hunters except for his two daughters.

"Thalia." She looked at his cold sea green eyes as she flinched, "It is understandable that you did what you did but it is also unfair that I will be treated as a submissive and not be able to tell you what happened to me."

His eyes regained his caring expression, "So can I please explain myself, Thals." She then sighed, "Sure, Kelp-Head."

He then sighed but then was a piercing scream as he then said, "It's a girl." He then ran to the forest, "Per-" She then looked at the hunters, "Let's go Hunters." They all ran to chase after Percy.

Percy arrived first as he saw a scared girl who was on the ground as she had a tomboyish look on her and chocolate brown hair. He could also see that she was very beautiful, _She must be a daughter of Aphrodite._

He then saw an Empoussa carrying an injured Empoussa as they were in front of some Laistrygonians and Minotaurs. One of the Laistryonians stepped forward, " **Look we don't want to harm our fellow brethren so just step out of the way and let us take the girl. We promise that we will take care of her.** "

The Laistrygonians licked their lips as I was disgusted, " **No! We will not hand you the girl. We saw what you were doing and you killed three of my sisters.** " Another one sighed, " **We tried but you will now die.** "

Percy had enough as he put back on his mask and landed in between the Empoussa and the Laistrygonians. The Empoussa immediately bowed down to him, " **Milord.** " He then motioned them to stand up as another Laistrygonian spoke out, " **Who are you?** "

"My name is not important. What is important is why were you attacking my allies?" They laughed, " **They got away our entertainment now step aside before you join them.** "

A golden arrow flew as Percy grabbed it and crushed it with his bare hand before releasing a white aura that made the ground crack and some of the trees were flying. He then looked to see Phoebe with a bow, "Do not attack my allies! Is that understood hunters?"

They nervously nodded yes while Artemis was shivered in fear, _He's even stronger than his friend yesterday._ His two daughters were just smiling as Percy then removed the white aura as the monsters were sweating bullets and shaking uncontrollably.

Percy then turned around and removed his mask as he smiled, "You have done a great job in protecting this girl and your friend at the same time, may I ask of your name?" The Empoussa then said, " **My name is Stacy, milord.** "

Percy sighed, "Do not call me milord. I hate that. Stacy I want you to bring your friend to the hunters to get treatment." The hunters were about to respond when they were hit with an even bigger white aura that was coming from Percy.

"And they will accept, am I correct or they will have to face me." Artemis and her hunters quickly nodded as Percy released his aura again, "Quickly go!" Stacy nodded, " **I don't trust the hunters but if you say so Percy.** "

She started to carry her injured friend as the girl who he guessed as the daughter of Aphrodite was still near the tree as she was afraid. He then went on one knee, "It's alright. I won't hurt you."

She then looked at him, "They also said that." Percy smiled, "I understand if you don't trust me but I promise you that I will take care of you. What is your name?"

"Piper." He once again smiled as she blushed, "That is a very beautiful name. Piper I need you to hang on."

"Hang on to-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she found herself in the arms of Percy as she placed her arms on his neck as her face reddened, "I have no reason to face you since I have to take care of Piper here. Abby!"

Abby appeared in front of her father, "Yes." Percy smiled, "Enjoy and oh your mother is coming bye with the new weapons you ordered."

Abby had a smile on her face, "Thanks Tou-san." Percy then disappeared and reappeared next to the hunters, "Sorry for shouting at you but there was a law that my allies shall not be hurt by demigods or hunters."

"Also you may want to see Abby." The girls only nodded as they looked at her who the said girl said, "How do you wanna die?"

Another Laistrygonian laughed, " **Oh, how are you going to kill us dear. I bet you don't know how to use that sword correctly.** " He was answered as he had no more upper body as his lower body fell to the ground.

She then removed the sheet that was now bloody which revealed her sword as the monsters were shocked at how huge the sword was and that she was carrying it with ease. The hunters were also shocked as Artemis nodded; _Her swordsmanship is something to fear off._

Suddenly the Minotaur screamed, " **Minotaurs, run! It's Tenshi!** " The minotaurs ran as there were still over fifty Laistrygonians. Abby just sighed as she placed her sword on her shoulder and then stretched backwards.

She then placed her sword next to her body as a split second later she was already behind all of them. Blood then flew everywhere as Abby got her sheet and placed it on her sword. All of the monsters that were left were cleaved in half as one saw Abby moving away from them, " **It's an angel-** "

They then turned into gold dust as she then returned to the hunters as they left the woods. They soon went back to their camp as Percy then said, "I will take care of the empoussa. Stacy, stay with my daughters."

Stacy nodded as Percy carried the injured empoussa and went away to a medical tent. The hunters and Artemis were now in their campfire with Stacy. Artemis then said, "How strong is Perseus?"

Stacy was shocked, " **You mean milord hasn't shown his power. Is that true, Abby?** " Abby nodded, "Why don't you tell the dear hunters on how strong Tou-san is?"

Stacy nodded, " **I'll say this, in Tartarus everyone knows about the Ten Circles of Tartarus.** " Phoebe asked, "What's the Ten Circles of Tartarus?"

" **The Ten Circles are the ten strongest warriors in Tartarus. Lord Perseus is in the top five and from what I remember Lord Tartarus is number two.** " Atlanta then asked, "Just tell us who are the ten circles are?"

Stacy looked at Abby who nodded as the empossa sighed, " **Like I said Lord Tartarus is number two, next is Ed and then Percy. I haven't met the one who is number five but I know that he has the fastest in Tartarus.** "

" **I don't know who are from seven to ten. Let me say that the ten circles are based on strength but anyone from two to ten can beat each other but they cannot even together fight the first circle.** " They were shocked as they had a similar thought, _Who's the first circle?_

" **You hunters are lucky to have two circles with you.** " Artemis was shocked, "Who is it?" Danica raised her hand while Abby laughed as the hunters were mind blown, "YOU'RE IN THE CIRCLE!"

Abby smiled, "I'm number six and if you're wondering who number one is then look no further than-" Danica then jumped, "ME!" Their jaws dropped to the ground again, "H... how?"

Danica still kept her grin, "Because I'm awesome." " **That is true my daughter-in-law.** " They all looked to see a girl who was about six feet tall, hazel brown eyes and tanned skin. She was carrying a crate Danica then ran and hugged her as Abby stood up and smiled, "Hello, kaa-san."

Artemis was surprised to see the Titan Theia as she smiled, " **I haven't seen you in a long time, daughter of Leto. Thank you for accepting my daughter into your hunt.** " Artemis just nodded as Theia placed the crate down, " **This is my gift to you Abigail for joining the hunt.** "

She then opened the crate as all the hunters looked and saw two massive swords that were wrapped in bandages. There was also a huge bag, " **First off the huge bag is filled with Stygian iron kunais and shurikens that you have ordered.** "

She grabbed the bag and gave it to her daughter who smiled, " **Now these are the two new swords that Lord Tartarus has made that he has given to you and Danica.** " She got the two swords and gave one to Abby and Danica.

" **Now I want you to remove the bandages.** " The girls did so and Abby's sword was a giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance. Looking closer, it had a semi-circle near the handle and had a full circle close to the top.

" **The sword that you are carrying is called the Decapitating Carving Knife or how you would like to call it Kubikiribocho. That sword is used to decapitating purposes also if the blade is broken all you need is blood and the blade regenerates instantly. Now let's go to Danica's.** "

Danica removed the bandages and her eyes sparkled with happiness as she was holding a giant knife covered in shark scales.

" **Now Danica the sword that you are holding is called Shark Skin or Samehada. The thing is that if you place your energy in it then it will grow larger.** " Danica did that as Samehada became larger as the scales became longer and now had a shark mouth located at the tip of the blade.

" **It becomes even more shark-like also it needs your energy to make it turn into this. Also since you are now the wielder of this sword, it cannot go into anothers. If you throw the sword, it can always walk to you.** "

"What do you mean, Aunt Theia?" The sword then flipped as it landed on its hilt as the sword was panting like a dog. It then jumped on Danica and started licking her as she laughed, "I like this puppy."

The hunters and Artemis sweat dropped, _That's a puppy!_ She then stood up as Samehada was next to her, "Thank you so much, Aunt Theia!" Abby nodded and smiled, "Thank you so much, kaa-san."

Theia smiled, " **No problem.** " "I'm really afraid if you start spoiling my daughters that they will leave me for you." Percy was now next to Theia who smiled, " **I can never spoil them that much and besides they love their father too much.** "

She then gave a chaste kiss on his cheek, " **I will have to go back and Bianca is doing a fine job managing everyone in Tartarus.** " He smiled, "Thanks Theia." The titan then started walking as Percy went to Stacy, "Your friend is safe and alive. You can go to her."

Stacy nodded and quickly ran away as Percy looked at the hunters and noticed something, "Where's Lady Artemis?"

Theia was still walking through the woods before she stopped, " **You can stop your hiding, Artemis.** " Artemis then appeared behind her, "I have a question for you."

" **What is it?** " Artemis sighed, "Why are you not with Perseus? He gave you a daughter, didn't he." Theia laughed, " **Aww this is so cute. Does the maiden goddess care for Percy?** "

Her face flushed a bit, "That is not the reason, Titan. I want to know if the Guardian of the Hunt is simply just a boy who goes from one woman to another. I also want to see what you meant about daughter-in-law."

" **Here's the thing, Artemis. Percy is the most unique male in the entire universe as he is drop dead handsome, faithful and strong. When I slept with Percy and became pregnant, he took care of me throughout all the way. If he hadn't had killed my husband then I would have loved him but I couldn't.** "

" **He knew that but he said that he would take care of me regardless. He gave my daughter love and care. Danica's mom is another different woman who he loved with all his heart but she died when Danica was born.** "

" **He is a broken man as the only happiness he has is his daughters. Promise me this, please just make Percy happy. He has done so much for others and never for himself. Once he had done something for himself it was taken away from him. Just help him.** "

Artemis sighed, "Fine." Theia smiled, " **Thanks and also you better be careful.** " "Why?" Theia laughed, " **The man is so dense that he doesn't realize that girls will swoon over him in an instant.** "

Artemis then saw the Titan disappear as she stomped on the ground, _Why am I reacting like this?_

Back in the camp, Percy had entered Piper's tent, "Hey, how are you doing, Piper?" She looked at him and made a quiet smile, "I'm ok-"

"Percy." She then said, "Percy. Thanks for saving me." He smiled, "No problem Piper and anyways do you know where this place is." She shook her head, "I only saw girls with silver clothing and Lady Artemis."

"So you know about the Greek Gods?" She nodded her head, "I knew about two years ago and I heard some monsters call me a demigod. But I don't know my mother and I'm guessing you know my father."

Percy shook his head, "I don't know." She sighed, "My full name is Piper McLean." Percy's eyes widened, "You're his daughter!"

She nodded, "I don't want to use my last name because-" He then stopped her, "You don't need to say it and your mother is Aphrodite."

Her eyes widened with shock before she placed her fists in the air, "No wonder I am so drop dead gorgeous."

Percy laughed, "Tell me Piper, how did you end up with the Empoussa and the Laistrygonians?" Piper then sighed, "Well I skipped school and decided to hit the arcade."

"Then those guys who Abby killed just grabbed me and the Empoussas ran after them. They had a fight and the two empoussa who you saw grabbed me and we ran. Then you found us."

Percy smiled, "Aren't you going back to your father?" She instantly shook her head, "Follow me, Piper. I think it's time for you to introduce yourself to the hunters and Lady Artemis. Also some time just visit him once and talk to him."

Piper had told her story as everyone accepted her as Artemis then said, "Do you wish to be a hunter?" She nodded, "It would be an honor, Milady." Artemis smiled as they did the ritual and Piper quickly said yes on becoming an eternal maiden which surprised some of the hunters because she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Congratulations, Piper. You are now a hunter!" She smiled as she talked to the other hunters as Artemis smiled when she was next to Percy which made him shudder, "I think we will have our lunch so I think this would be the perfect time to prepare our meal, Guardian."

His face flashed in horror, _Great! I'm going to cook food for twenty eight girls._ The earth started rumbling as a portal was opened and a man with black hair with red tips arrived. He was wearing a black shirt with the logos of Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco and Thirty Seconds To Mars.

He also had cargo pants on as he also had a huge scroll that was resting on his back, "Yo! Perce. Ed told me that you're here and I brought the girl." The hunters were shocked including Artemis as Percy smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Jack."

Jack gave a toothy grin as he looked at Abby, "Are you doing well my student?" She nodded as they were shocked to see that this man was Abby's student as Percy smiled, "So what do I have to do?"

"Do you still have Riptide?" Percy then handed him Riptide as he smiled, "Good there's still some of her essence in it. I shall complete the ritual."

Artemis then stepped in, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jack then smiled, "I'll let Perce tell you that, Lady Artemis." She then looked at Percy who sighed, "Like I said his name is Jack and he is the fifth circle of Tartarus."

They were shocked that a man like him was here, "As for the reason why he is here in the camp is remember I told you I had a gift for you Artemis." She nodded, "Well he can deliver it because he knows how to bring back people from the dead."

He then brought a box as he marked a circle with a triangle inside it. The box read, 'Zoe Nightshade.' Artemis was shocked, "You can't-" Percy smiled, "Do it, Jack!"

He smiled, "O heavens that we trust, deliver me this fair maiden-" He then got a small knife and cut his hand as he let blood spill to the box, "May this compensate for a new life."

He then slammed his hands together as the ground started shaking violently as the hunters were wobbling and trying to maintain their balance, "Arise, daughter of Atlas, Zoe Nightshade!"

The box then exploded as a bright light illuminated the area before dying down, "I keep on telling you Orion that there is no-" Zoe was back on Earth as she was wearing the same clothes that she wore when she died as she was staring at Artemis.

"Ar... temis." Artemis then jumped and hugged her former friend and started crying, "This is real Zoe. You're back with us." Zoe then started crying as she had missed Artemis as Phoebe, Atlanta and Thalia joined in.

Percy smiled as Jack laughed, "I'll see you around Perce." Percy then looked at him, "Thanks again." Jack then whispered at him, "Seven and ten are plotting a rebellion." This shocked Percy as Jack was now gone.

Artemis was now in front of him as Percy kneeled and kept on bowing, "I'm sorry! Please don't turn me into a fluffy creature!"

Artemis then picked him up and hugged him which made Percy blush as he felt tears stain his shirt, "Thank you for bringing her back."

He also hugged her, "You're welcome." Zoe was now in front of him, "Jackson! How dare you touch Milady like that?" Her face then fell, "But thanks for bring me back to life, Percy."

He then let go of the hug and then hugged the resurrected hunter as her face instantly became red, "No problem Zoe and I am surprised that you can speak full English." She then yelled in an angry tone, "Stop touching me Jackson!"

Artemis then cleared her throat as she said, "Now I guess since Zoe is back with us. I guess our Guardian can give us food befitting for a celebration."

Percy then stopped hugging as he immediately ran to the kitchen as the hunters laughed as Zoe asked, "What happened when I was in the stars?"

The hunters were now in the dining area as they were waiting for their guardian to finish making their lunch. Artemis then told Zoe on what had happened.

"So wait you're telling me that thou Percy became the hero of Olympus and defeated Kronos." Artemis nodded, "Then he was asked to go to Tartarus and stay there for five hundred years there and he became the king."

Artemis nodded again, "He then comes back in two years and is now the Guardian of the Hunt and has two daughters." Artemis nodded again as Abby smiled and Danica cheered.

Zoe's head hurt as she swallowed too much information. She was right next to Piper who was staring at her with her kaleidoscope eyes and Thalia. Danica then moved towards them, "Is there something wrong?"

Danica smiled, "You three are really beautiful! Is one of you my mom?" All three girls blushed as they knew what it meant and instantly shook their heads as Danica frowned, "Oh, ok." Percy then arrived with a tray as the bowls were covered.

"Well bon appétit." The hunters glared at him, "Don't worry I did not poison the dishes. I put my heart into it." His daughters opened it and their eyes sparkled as Abby yelled in excitement, "YES! It's Tou-san's ramen."

The hunters sighed as they opened the bowls and found out it was also ramen, _It woudn't hurt to try._ They then began to slurp it as all of them were surprised and then started gulping it down. Percy laughed as every hunter was eating all of that was contained in their bowls.

He looked at Artemis who had finished as she was panting and blushing, _She must have really liked it._ He then went back and got a huge canister, "This is the last of the ramen." All the girls stopped and looked at each other.

Artemis was the first one as she launched herself at the canister, "I'm the god meaning I get the first bite." Zoe was behind her, "This is my celebration." Hunter after hunter were fighting to get the canister, "That's mine!" "Hell no, this is mine!"

Percy was laughing as he gave two boxes to his daughters, "This is your bento." They immediately got it and started eating it. They were soon finished as they decided to watch the spectacle of the hunters fighting each other to get the canister.

An hour had passed and everyone was satisfied as Percy grinned, "So did you girls like it?" The hunters had a hard time saying it as Atlanta said, "No! You're food was just horrible." Percy placed on a frown, "Oh then looks like the ramen that I made for you guys to last a month is gone."

They then started crying even Artemis, "We're kidding! It was really great." Artemis even said, "Don't do that Percy. That's the food of the gods!"

Percy then smiled, "Well looks like I will keep on making it for you but I only ask for one thing." Thalia then said, "We'll do anything, Kelp-Head just give us the fricking ramen."

Percy laughed, "I could guess that most of the chores that you do will be handed to me. So here's the exchange you get ramen every lunch and I will only do the kitchen. You can also prank me anytime."

The hunters looked at each other as Zoe said, "We accept."

They then kept on eating the ramen as Percy was surprised on how many these hunters could eat. Suddenly Piper asked, "Percy." He looked at the choppy brown haired girl, "Yes."

"Danica just went to us and asked if we are her mom. Doesn't she know who her mom is?" His pain instantly gained a painful expression which was noticed by the hunters as Artemis asked, "I was also asked the same thing, Perseus. Could you kindly tell us?"

He sighed, "I fell in love with a woman in the heart of Tartarus. At first I told her that I had someone I liked on Earth. So we took it slowly and had a beautiful time together. We then confessed to each other and I stayed with her for forty years there and she became pregnant. Sadly, she died when Danica was born and I have no pictures of her so I'm sorry if Danica asked if she was your mom."

"I only told her that her mother was the most beautiful in the entire universe." The hunters looked at him and saw that he wasn't lying. They then left as Artemis and Percy were the only ones there.

The goddess noticed that he was crying as tears were flowing from the side of his cheeks, "You really did love her." He nodded slowly as he wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry... it's just that I just remembered-"

He was stopped when he felt warm arms wrap around him he was shocked that it was Artemis, "Thanks, Lady Artemis." She then removed her hands and punched him on the arm, "If you tell-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll turn me into a jackelope and have your wolves eat me."Artemis smiled, "Now come Guardian I believe it is time to train the girls."

He sighed, "Well this will be perfect."

It's been three months since Percy has been the guardian and things have changed. The hunters had become nicer but that didn't mean they would still try to shoot him with their bows or prank him. He had made them different dishes every week and they would still love it.

His daughters had become really close with the Hunters and so had Piper who became good with a bow. His relationship with Artemis had improved as she didn't threaten him, she would shoot him with her bow every time he would call her by a nickname.

He was on patrol as he noticed that there were ten males coming this way and he could tell that they were demigods but they were wearing a different set of armor. He then appeared in Artemis tent next to her.

She didn't react as she was used to this, "What is wrong, Guardian? Are we being attacked by monsters?" Percy was wearing his mask and wearing his cloak, "No, Lady Artemis. But there are ten male demigods coming here."

She sighed, "Let them in apparently they need something of the Hunt." Percy then appeared in front of the girls at the campfire as Thalia jumped, "What are you doing, Kelp-Head?"

"There are male demigods coming and I think that this is important. So please try not to kill them, that is what Lady Artemis said. Also be prepared for a Hunt." He then sprinted to the gate as he saw the party of demigods, "May I inquire who you may be?"

The man in front of him was surprised, "This is suprising. I thought that the Hunt was supposed to be all female." Percy shook his head, "I am simply the Guardian now may you please tell me of why you are here."

The man smirked, "Well we are here to ask Lady Diana to track down a certain someone." Percy nodded, "Follow me." The party followed them as the hunters sneered at them while most of the party was looking at the hunters lustfully.

Percy knew that Diana was Artemis' Roman counterpart but the thing was what did Romans want with the Hunt. He also noticed the party's looks at the Hunters, "You know Lady Artemis might smite you for looking at her Hunters."

The ones who were looking immediately snapped their heads and instead looked at Percy, "May I ask since I can guess you are the leader-" The man smirked, "My name is Octavian and I am the reigning praetor of New Rome."

Percy could tell one thing, _This guy is a dick._ "So how is New Rome, Octavian?" Octavian still had that smug look on his face, "New Rome is doing fine definitely much better than the Greeks." _Slash that, he's an asshole._

"Well we are here." He opened the door as Artemis had changed into her Roman aspect, Diana. She looked like she was eighteen and her silver hair was more prominent than the fiery auburn or red hair of Artemis.

Percy was now next to Artemis as the Roman party bowed and Octavian stood up first, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Diana."

Diana then said, "What do you want, Octavian, son of Mars?" Octavian then motioned as six of his soilders left the tent, "It would be better that I have my augur tell you what we need." Percy saw the man who stood up as he looked at his eyes, _He looks like-_

"Hello Lady Diana, my name is Jason Grace and I am the son of Jupiter." _Yup he must be Thalia's brother._

Diana stood up from her seat, "What is this mission that requires the hunt?" Jason sighed as he looked guilty and Diana and Percy could see, "Well we have this girl named Reyna who was the former praetor who we need to be brought back to New Rome."

Percy then said, "What happened?" Jason showed pain in his face, "She had a mission with some demigods to inspect the Wolf House but they were ambushed by Lycaon and his entire pack of werewolves."

Diana then said, "Why haven't you tried to save her?" Octavian then said, "She came back and told of her failure, she then fled New Rome and we haven't been able to track her down." Percy thought something was amiss, "Why did she even flee Rome?"

Jason then said, "She needed to do something and knocked me out and left." Diana then looked at Percy, "You think you can track her down tonight." Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I might need to call Jack."

Octavian then said, "Aren't you going to get the entire Hunt?" Diana shook her head, "We have no clue where she is and you just said that she is a praetor and I believe she is an elite soldier then tracking her down will be hard to do."

"Plus my guardian is one of the best trackers and warriors in the Hunt." He then made an IM, "O Iris, I need you to call Jack, Fifth Circle of Tartarus."

The image then shifted to Jack who was training as he noticed the image, "Oh hey Perce! What's up?" Percy then said, "No time Jack. Can you come here?"

"Sure." He then arrived in the tent as he was only wearing a shirt and boxers, "What is it this time?" Percy then said, "I need you to find someone." Jack nodded, "Ok, what's her name?" Percy then said, "Reyna."

Jack nodded, "Do you have anything that can be used for me to smell?" Percy looked at Jason as he handed him a shield, "That's Reyna's." Percy then threw the shield at Jack as he sniffed it, "I kinda got it."

Diana then asked, "Artemis never asked but what is his powers?" Percy then said, "Well he is the fastest out of all of us and he taught Abby how to fight with a sword. He is an excellent magic user and you do not want to see him when he uses his full power."

Jack drew a circle with a triangle in the middle as he placed the shield in the center and started chanting. He had a purple aura around him as the grounds were shaking. This lasted for a few minutes as he stopped, "Where are you guys anyway?"

Diana said, "We are in Santa Monica." Jack said, "I found her she's at a place called the Wolf House in Sonoma Valley in California." Percy nodded, "Can you slow her down?"

Jack nodded as he regained his purple aura, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Six-Rod Light Restraint!" He pointed his index finger at the opening of tent as six thin beams of light escaped from his finger, "Now can you do a barrier."

"Guardian Spirits of the home, heed my warning. Protect ones precious to you! Mirror Door." Jack then said, "Go! I have built a barrier around the girl. Also Percy before you leave, you might want to tell everyone that at the end of the year that seven to ten will attack Earth."

Percy nodded as he disappeared and so did Jack while Diana was shocked, _Creatures as strong as Percy will attack us._

 **Reyna's POV**

I have been running away from the werewolves for two months now ever since I left New Rome. I tried to save the ones who were with me but by the time I had gone back Lycaon had turned them into werewolves.

I had called for New Rome for help but I didn't receive any so this will be my last stand. I will take down these wolves if it's the last thing I will do. Lycaon then appeared in front of me as I growled as I had my sword in my right hand.

He then laughed, " **This will be so fun.** " I then turned around and I saw that he brought the entire pack, " **I think I'll have the pleasure of the demigods that you gave to us to turn you.** " He snapped his fingers as three werewolves were in front of me.

" **They've been waiting for this.** " He then transformed into his Lycan form, " **Me too.** " I then yelled, "I'll take you down, Lycaon!" He just laughed, " **Don't do jokes dear. You're too bad at them.** "

I then saw six beams of light as it hit my arms and I realized I couldn't move as Lycaon laughed, " **Looks like someone decided to give me a tied up dinner.** " He then started walking but was repelled, " **What is this?** "

I then saw that the werewolves couldn't get to me as I was confused, _Who did this?_

"Are you Reyna?"

 **Back to Third Person**

Percy had just arrived to where Jack said Reyna was and found himself on top of the barrier as he saw that the werewolves were trying to get in. He then looked to see a girl about his age as she had black eyes and glossy black hair which was in a single braid. He noticed that she had a tattoo on her forearm and that she was really beautiful.

He noticed that she had a tattered shirt and ripped jeans that were probably due to running. "Are you Reyna?"

She and the werewolves looked at him, "Who are you?" Percy said, "My name is Percy Jackson and I am looking for a girl named Reyna." She then nodded but then had an angry look in her face, "Are you here to take me back?"

He shook his head, "I am for New Rome but I'll talk to you later. I have to take care of some wolves." He jumped down as the wolves backed away slowly as Lycaon was sweating as his instincts were telling him to run away.

Percy sighed, "Could you possibly not chase after this girl?" Lycaon howled, " **That is impossible mortal.** " He sighed again, "I tried to be peaceful. Do me a favor and don't start so much trouble in Tartarus."

" **Wha-** " He was interrupted as the ground began to shake and the wind became violent. Percy was surrounded by a white aura as the wolves were slowly backing away and had multiple cuts as the wind kept on slicing them.

" **Who are you?** " Percy looked at them, "Death." He then extended his two palms as the werewolves in front of his two palms exploded into gold dust. Lycaon was so terrified he couldn't move as Percy just slaughtered his pack without a sweat.

The wolf leader then decided to leap at Percy as he caught his jaw with one hand, "Ah! I was wondering what would break first." He then swiped his right paw at Percy but he caught it with his other hand, "Your spirit-" Percy then lifted him up, "-or your body."

He then brought him down as he brought his knee to the wolf's back as he broke it. The wolf groaned as he fell to the grass as he was unable to move. Percy then snapped his fingers as the barrier and the six rods of light were gone.

Percy then looked at her as she looked terrified, "Um... Are you ok?" Reyna was scared on who this man was. He had just decimated almost all the werewolves easily by just extending his palms. _What was that aura surrounding him?_

He then sighed, "I'm sorry if you got felt that." He then removed his cloak and placed it around her body, "This will keep you warm."

She held on to the cloak and muttered, "Thank you." She then dropped her head as her face instantly became red ( **AN: Made that shit rhyme** ). Percy noticed this, "What's wrong?" He then looked down and realized that he hadn't worn a shirt so his top body was exposed.

He then kneeled, "I'm sorry that you saw that! Forgive me!" She was still blushing, "It's ok." She had to admit that she just saw a body of a god. Now- _Stop it hormones!_

Percy got up and said, "Aren't you going to deal with him?" Reyna then noticed that Lycaon was not moving and moved closer to him as she raised her sword. "This is for my friends, you son of a bitch."

She then stabbed the wolf in the gut as he screamed in pain before turning into gold dust. She then sighed as Percy smiled, "Are you ok?" She nodded, "Well I have to take you back."

He noticed the look on Reyna's face, "I don't want to go back." Percy then said, "Sit." She sat down in front of him as he removed his mask and she was shocked at who she was staring at, _He looks like a god, it's-_

"Um, are you ok?" She quickly shook her head and then nodded, "Well can you tell me why you left and why you don't want to come back."

Reyna exhaled, "The reason why I left is that Lycaon promised me that he would bring back my friends. When I asked the senate for this, they refused because I was a failure and Octavian replaced me as praetor. I then escaped and was too late and I've been running away from them for three months straight."

"The reason why I don't want to come back is because they will severely punish me and I'm afraid they might go after my sister." Percy nodded as he sighed, "Looks like you'll have to come with me-"

"No!" Percy then said, "-and join Lady Diana in the Hunt." She stopped and only said, "Huh?" Percy smiled, "I'm with the Hunt since I am their guardian and I can notice that you really don't want to go back. So I'm offering you to join the hunt."

Reyna then thought about it and nodded, "Fine." He smiled, "Good." He then had a serious face on, "Do you remember me?"

She shook her head, "My name's Percy Jackson and I'm the guy who broke out of the C&C spa back in the Sea of Monsters." Her eyes widened as she remembered him and placed her sword on his throat, "You-"

He then looked at her eyes that were filled with fire, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I ruined your life and let those people die because of me. So-" He then handed her his sword, "You can kill me with that. Just tell my daughters that I died happy."

She was about to slice his throat but when she saw his face smile and the mention of daughters. She didn't know why but her face heated up as she removed the blade, "Consider us even for saving me from the wolves and having me Lycaon."

Percy smiled as he hugged Reyna as she blushed even more when she came into contact with his body, "I'm taking you back so hold on tight."

With that they were now at Artemis' tent as Diana's eyes bulged when she saw Percy's body but something came to her attention and that was he was half naked with a girl who was holding his cloak, "Perseus Jackson."

Noticing the rage in her voice and the position he was in. He kneeled again, "This isn't what it looks like. She was cold and I forgot-" Diana just sighed, "Whatever just get dressed." Percy bowed again, "Thank you for accepting my apology."

"ABBY!" Abby then got into the tent, "Yes, Tou-san." Percy pleaded, "Can you bring me a shirt?" She nodded as she got out and came back with a shirt and threw it to her father who caught it and wore it immediately.

He then turned to the Romans, "I have brought back Reyna." Octavian gave a smug grin while Jason was having a hard time not looking at her, "Well done. We must now go back to New Rome and deal with the failure."

Octavian tried to grab Reyna but Percy grabbed his hand, "What are you going to do to her?" Octavian then said, "She is to go with us where she will have her punishment." Percy then said, "She left New Rome to save her friends but was too late. She then killed Lycaon and you want her to suffer."

Octavian had a smug smile, "Did you fall-" He then tightened his grip which made him yelp in pain, "If you are insinuating that I fell for her then you are dead wrong. Even if she is a very beautiful woman, I know my limits."

"Plus she doesn't want to go back to New Rome." Jason shot her a look which was returned with a glare, "She wants to join the Hunt." This made Octavian's eyes widen in shock.

Diana smiled as she knew what Percy was up to, "So Reyna do you want to join the Hunt." She then went to one knee, "I would love to, Lady Diana."

Octavian then removed his hand, "You will answer for this." He then got out the tent with the Romans with him as Percy, Diana and Reyna followed suit.

They were shocked to see that the Romans were trying to flirt with the Hunters as two were on Abby. The two Romans felt death behind them as Percy was giving off death while cracking his knuckles, "Who dares flirt with my daughter?"

They then wet themselves as all Romans returned to Octavian who raised his hands as forty more demigods came out of the forest as the hunters returned back to their leader and their guardian.

Both sides were ready to fight as the demigods held their weapons as Percy and Octavian stepped forward, "Do you surrender and give us the failure?"

Percy laughed maniacally as this disturbed most of the hunters, "That was the best joke but I think you don't know who I am?"

He then released his white aura which caused the ground to shake before settling in but it was still around him, "I am Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos and Giants and the King of Tartarus." He then uncapped Riptide in his right hand as Octavian laughed.

"Those achievements mean nothing! Let us attack." The demigods were going to run but stopped when a silver arrow almost hit them. They looked and saw Artemis, "You have forgotten that there is still a goddess in your prescence."

Lightning was forming on top of them as Abby stepped forward and put down her pillar which caused the ground to shake again. She grabbed Kubikiribocho in her left as she grabbed her favorite which shocked the Romans on how big it was.

"Do you want to be decapitated or be killed by Dragonslayer?" She then smiled as Danica also stepped forward as Samehada became larger, "You have to go through me?"

The Romans were backing slowly as Octavian stayed in place but then he looked up and started to back away as well. The hunters then looked to see what was behind them and their jaws went to the ground.

Artemis also looked behind and her mind was completely blown away as Naruto smiled, "I didn't need your help Drew." Drew just smiled, "I merely wanted to show my power to the world."

Standing behind them was a purple large creature as it had a helmet which featured a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each cheeks and an additional one on its chin.

It had wings and had two hands with a katana in both hands. Drew was on top of the head as Abby smiled, "You're showing off, sensei." Drew laughed as the huge creature was walking forward, "Like it. It's name is Susanoo and it wouldn't mind killing some Romans."

The Romans then decided to retreat due to the Susanoo as Octavian yelled, "We will have our vengeance." Drew then let go of his Susanoo, "Have to go bro, my wife is probably waiting for me."

Percy nodded, "Say hi to Hemera for me." Drew nodded as he disappeared. The hunters were still in shock as Artemis told them, "We move to a different place but for now we have a new sister."

Reyna walked to Artemis as she went down to one knee, "Repeat after me. I swear to be an eternal maiden and not to fall in love with a man."

Reyna then said, "I swear to be an eternal maiden and not to fall in love." The moon's light then hit her as her clothes changed to a silver Hunter's outfit as Artemis said, "Welcome our new sister, Reyna!"

They soon celebrated as Percy looked up to the sky and sighed, "I am so boned tomorrow in explaining."

 **AN: That is it for this chapter see you on the next and in the next chapter is who are the seven to ten of the Ten Circles of Tartarus. Also going back to Camp Half Blood and some shocking stuff that I will do. Before I go why is every romantic story involving Percy with some other girl has Annabeth cheating on him, a half brother that gets all the glory, he gets Chaos powers, he has Assasin's Creed?**

 **Come on guys be more inventive and place out original ideas.**


	4. Progress

**AN: Looks like I'm back. Thank you for the immense support and I am truly humbled.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks and you know me that I don't want Percy to be the top dog like what I did for Naruto and I will show why Danica is number one.**

 **Gold Testament: The story starts actually after the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero hasn't happened and that is what I meant by a different timeline.**

 **Sithdoom: Because it's one of the few. For me it's the best Pertemis story.**

 **Guest: Haha, thanks.**

 **TheAvengingGreek: Thanks for finding it original and liking it. Here's the reason why I did not do Percy x Theia is because why should they be together. They made a child but that was a throe of passion, a one night stand. Percy killed Hyperion, I don't like doing a pairing where the dude or the gal kills you or someone precious to you because that's weird.**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Thanks and here it is.**

 **WhiteEagle1985: Thanks for finding it interesting.**

 **I will tell you this that this is not a crossover but it is just how I combine ideas into a story. Look at my other story Akatsuki no Naruto, I combined Norse mythology, Lord of the Rings, Fairy Tail, Inuyasha, Dragonball, Bleach, Pandora Hearts and One Piece into it and it works.**

 **I'm just doing the same with this story because I feel it can work. So expect many references from different anime in this. If you get put off then I'm sorry but that is how I work.**

 **Enjoy.**

Percy was now in Olympus as he was called by the Gods to talk. He then sighed, "So I think that you are going to ask me about what happened last night."

Zeus nodded, " **Can you explain what that thing was what attacked the Romans?** " Percy sighed, "First of all the Romans wanted to battle us so it is natural to be defensive. Next, the thing that attacked is one of my friend's secret techniques."

"I apologize for alarming you that there might have been an attack but I bring grave news. It seems that there will be a threat to attack Earth."

The gods then started making noise as Percy stomped his foot on the ground which made the throne room shake as the gods stopped arguing as Percy sighed, "Just listen to me before you start talking amongst yourselves and no interruptions."

"The creature that you saw attack the Romans was a creation of the fifth Circle of Tartarus. He told me last night that the other circles are planning to attack Earth and I fear that they will have help from the Primordial God of Earth."

The gods had faces filled with horror as Zeus said, " **How sure are you that Gaea will rise?** " Percy laughed, "Come on I can already feel that she is awakening and I have noticed that more monsters have been rising to beat me."

Poseidon then said, " **Percy how strong are these circles?** " Percy sighed, "I'll explain it like this. The Circles of Tartarus are the strongest among the realm of Tartarus so they are Tartarus' strongest warriors. The thing is why there is a ranking is because on how popular or loved we are down there."

"But we have a flaw for all of us Circles." Athena then asked, " **What's that?** " Percy continued while ignoring that he was interrupted again, "We cannot individually or even with the nine circles together cannot hope to beat the first circle."

" **Who is the first circle?** " Hades asked, "You know her as my youngest daughter, Danica." The gods were shocked by what Percy said, " **How is she the strongest?** " Ares asked.

"The thing is that Danica's mom is the strongest one in the universe. When she gave birth to Danica, she... died but before she could do that, she gave Danica her essence and then she died. Since then Danica has had the powers of her mom."

"If she was serious she would be able to destroy everything in just a snap. Also I must say that her form now is not her real form." Hephaestus then said, " **You mean that when she tied up Zeus, it was just something that she can do easily.** "

Percy nodded, "What you saw was just a fraction of her power. If she was in her real form then Zeus would have died in an instant." The gods were scared as Zeus was going to launch a threat but realized that Percy was in the room.

" **Why then is your daughter not in her real form?** " Athena asked, "Well the reason is that if she was in her real form then every man would try to woo her." Percy then cracked his knuckles, "And I don't like that!"

The goddesses laughed as the gods face fell when they remembered how some of them were trying to flirt with one of Percy's daughters.

Zeus sighed, " **So what do we do about the threats?** " Percy then said, "If we are going to fight the Circles then only the other Circles can fight them. As for Gaea I believe that the Roman and Greeks camps should combine forces."

The gods were about to say something but Percy got there first, "Are you really all that stupid to not realize that we need them to settle their petty differences."

"Don't you remember the prophesy that the Oracle had said. Foes must bear arms to the Doors of Death. That means that the Roman and Greek camps should work together to fight Gaea and I have a feeling that you should embrace your Roman counterparts."

"The reason for that is I don't want to see you guys develop schizophrenic tendencies. Also another part is seven half bloods shall answer the call and I know who they are."

Zeus then asked, " **Who are these demigods that shall save us?** " Percy then continued, "Jason Grace who is Son of Jupiter, Piper McLean who is the Daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez who is the Son of Hephaestus, Annabeth Chase who is the Daughter of Athena, Hazel Levesque who is the Daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang who is the Son of Mars and finally Nico di Angelo who is the Son of Hades."

The gods were shocked at what Percy had said as Hades asked, " **How do we know that these are the promised seven?** " Percy then said, "You're forgetting that I talk to Lord Tartarus who is above the Fates and another thing is I have studied each of these demigods and after analyzing each situation that could happen."

"I think that they are the best team available. Nico and Hazel would be able to travel the demigods to safety if things become too dangerous. Jason, Thalia and Frank are excellent warriors. Annabeth will be their strategist and Leo will be the mechanic on board and I can guess that he has made the Argo II am I correct."

Hephaestus nodded as he said, " **He has and it is a really good ship although it took him a while.** " Aphrodite then asked, " **Why is my daughter in this?** " Percy then said, "The thing is that Piper will be the one that will keep the team together, wouldn't you agree."

Aphrodite nodded as Zeus then said, " **It will be hard Perseus to have the Greeks and the Romans to work together.** "

Percy sighed, "I understand but here's the thing when was the road to peace ever that easy." The gods then started to talk amongst themselves as Zeus then said, " **Shall we make a vote? Who here agrees to the Greek and Roman camps to join?** "

All the gods raised their hands as Zeus announced, " **It shall be done! The Greeks and Romans will work together and we will work to have them unite. Now onto the other matter, all in favor of Percy's suggestion regarding the seven demigods.** "

Once again all the gods raised their hands, " **Ok Perseus we have agreed now what must we do.** "

Perseus then said, "Train as hard as you can don't let the Greeks know of who I am as well." He then disappeared as the gods decided to tell the Greeks and Romans about combining the two camps.

It had been three months since Perseus had his talk with the Olympians and from what he heard was that the Greek and Roman camps have been getting along although it was a bit rocky due to a certain praetor but once he had a little talk with the gods. Everything became good for the days to come.

As for the hunters they have gotten considerably better because of training. Reyna had taught them on how to use strategy how to be better with swords. Percy had helped them with their stamina and speed.

Right now, they were going to be protected from magic, "Tell me why we need to do this, Kelp-Head?" Percy sighed, "Look Pinecone Face, the reason why I'm asking Drew about this is do you want to be mind raped by Gaea."

She shook her head, "See I have learned through my spies that Gaea is planning to control some demigods so that the Greeks and Romans could split or to have the seven demigods fail. So I asked Drew to make something for you guys."

Drew suddenly arrived with a smile on his face as he was carrying a box that had pink containers in it, "One batch for twenty eight hunters against the mind rape of Gaea here. Now I want you to each grab one and drink."

Zoe then asked, "Wait, twenty eight but we are thirty, what about Abby and Danica?" Percy then said, "Abby and Danica had already drank this plus Abby is half Titan and Danica is the strongest in Tartarus. You girls need it more."

They conceded as each hunter got the container and drank from it. They were now glowing white as they looked at themselves and each other, "This is amazing." Phoebe said as Kylie also yelled, "I feel so much power in me."

Percy then smiled but then the white aura changed into a different color as the hunters were now glowing pink. He grabbed Drew by the collar and started to shake him, "This doesn't happen, what the hell did you just do?!"

Drew then released Percy's grip, "Chill man! I don't know it isn't supposed to be like this look at the box. It says 'Guarantees to help against mind control or body control'." His eyes then widened, "Oh, shit! This was my new stuff that I was going to use for Hemera."

Percy's eyes widened, "Please don't tell me that's an aphrodisiac that you were going to give to her." Drew shook his head, "Why do I need to give my wife even more horny? No, this one just makes you want to get what your heart desires."

"Why would you do that?" Drew shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to know what Hemera would want for our anniversary." Percy's eyebrows were raised, "Wouldn't it be better to ask her?"

Drew shook his head, "Already tried that. Don't worry I'm sure they are fine, Gaea's minions won't be able to tempt them anymore." Percy looked at the hunters and noticed that they were the same except more enthusiastic as they were running up and down and some of them were kissing.

That surprised Percy, Artemis and Drew. Unknown to them four people were just looking at one man and had the same thoughts.

' _Why am I thinking of Percy? He's so- AH! Stop it! He's your cousin and he's just a Kelp Head but why can't I take my eyes off of him. Why is my heart beating so fast? I just wanna grab him and tell him.'_

' _No! You are an eternal maiden and you hate boys but he's my only friend that is a male and he brought me back to life. I am not in love but thou shall wonder why I look at him.'_

' _I can't be thinking of that! I already swore that I will be a maiden forever but it's just he's so handsome and caring to me and he saved my life. What will I do Perseus/ Percy?!'_ ( **AN: There are two girls in here.** )

Percy smiled, "Well at least nothing bad happened." He then approached Danica, "Are you ready for our spar?" Danica nodded as Percy then said, "Can you call Ed?" Drew was surprised, "Is it time?"

Percy nodded as Drew sighed, "Is she going to be in her real form?" Percy nodded again as Ed appeared next to Drew, "What's going on Drew?" Drew smiled, "Looks like we'll have to face off against Danica in her real form."

Ed then smiled, "It's about time. Last one was six months ago in Tartarus." Percy nodded as he then yelled, "Hunters and Lady Artemis, it is time for you to see how much power a Circle of Tartarus has."

"Drew do the barrier and ladies step out for a while." They had reached an open area in the forest as Drew sat cross-legged as he started chanting in an unknown language as his purple aura was growing.

The hunters and Artemis were on one knee and they were twenty feet away from them except for Abby who was just smiling. Even if they were on one knee they still wanted to see the action as Percy said, "Danica, you can show your true form."

She looked uncomfortable until Percy went on one knee and patted her on the head, "It's ok. No one is going to judge you for what you look like." She then looked at her dad who just smiled, "Don't worry; I'll beat them up if they make fun of you, if you like."

She then nodded as suddenly she became a bright light and it soon vanished. Out of the light arrived a woman who was about Percy's height as her unruly hair reached her knees. She had a very athletic figure and a pale complexion like Percy.

She was wearing as sleeveless shirt that was black and shorts. Artemis was at awe as she could feel her power even if she hadn't released it. She was also amazed on what her natural beauty was, _She is ten times more beautiful than Aphrodite. I wonder what the other Hunters are thinking about._

Artemis then looked into the mind of her Hunters as they were still in a state of shock, _'Holy Gods, she's hot!' 'Percy has a daughter like that.' 'I think I'm in love.'_

She giggled at their responses and looked at her top hunters who were Thalia, Zoe, Reyna and Piper to read their thoughts. She was then laughing and rolling on the floor as those four had a similar thought, ' _How are we going to beat that._ '

Artemis was still laughing, _Why are those four so intimidated about his daughter?_ Drew then stopped chanting as he slammed his hand to the ground, "Gate of the Four Bests."

A rectangular transparent prison instantly rose out from the ground and covered the four circles within. The prison was about twenty feet in height and width. The hunters shook their thoughts and looked at the action.

Artemis then went to Abby, "What are your teacher's powers?" Abby then looked at her, "He's the best copycat."

Percy then yelled, "Let's do this." Percy then disappeared as he attacked his daughter with a high kick but she pushed him as well as Ed who was starting to punch her but she was deflecting them with one finger.

The hunters couldn't see what was going on as they only saw Danica standing in one spot and then lights were hitting her but she still didn't move. Artemis then snapped her fingers and the Hunters could now see what was going on, "I have given you a temporary power to see use this to examine on how to fight a Circle of Tartarus."

Danica then held a giant sword that was going to attack her and merely pushed it back as she delivered a right hand to Ed as he crashed to the barrier and an uppercut and high kick to Percy as he crashed to the ground.

"What do you mean Abby, by copycat?" Abby giggled, "You see when I was watching anime, Drew had just watched it with me and placed it in his own style while making it different."

Drew was now on his Susanoo as it was still purple but had a red shield and a purple katana. "Amaterasu." He then sent black flames to her as she merely walked through it and then delivering a barrage of punches to his Susanoo as it ended with a front kick as he crashed into the ground.

Percy had Riptide in his hand as Danica drew out two sabres and started slicing as Percy was blocking them. Ed was now behind her as clapped his hands and out came a large dark red double edged scythe as he slammed it down on the girl.

But she blocked it with her saber as she blocked Riptide with her other saber. Drew was still in his Susanoo as he made a blue kris and struck her but it failed to hit her as she was blocking it with her aura.

Drew grits his teeth, "I didn't know she learned it from Nyx." Danica then looked at the scythe as it somehow phased through her saber as she then pushed everyone back with her aura which caused the barrier to have little cracks.

Artemis was surprised by Ed's scythe, "What is Ed's power?" Abby then said, "Well he killed Thanatos and then got that scythe as for his power. He can phase into anything solid and nothing can hit him when he phases."

Danica stabbed Ed to the gut but she just went through him as Percy spinned through the air and slashed Danica as she escaped but got a cut on her cheek. Father and daughter then exchanged swords as each of them sliced, slashed and countered the other.

"What of Percy's power?" Abby then said, "Dad's only power is his control of water and that's it." Artemis was shocked, "You see Milady, Tou-san reached our level with his skill and his trusty sword."

Percy then blocked another strike, "You are getting better at using your swords, Danica. I'm so proud of you." He then swiped at her legs but she jumped and tried to slash at her father but he blocked again as she smiled, "Thanks, dad."

She then jumped on Riptide as she threw her sabre at him as he hit it out of the way but Danica was now right in front of me and delivered a left hook as he crashed to the barrier again. She then dodged an onslaught of Ed's attacks before kicking the sword away as she went through him.

She then delivered a harsh kick to the chin as he flew to the air and went through the barrier. Drew had his monster Susanoo on as it flew towards Danica as he had two katanas attack her.

She then extender her hand as chains exploded from the ground and bound the Susanoo. Drew then escaped as he then stretched his arm forward, "Flying Dragon's Shaking Thunder Cannon."

He then fired a gigantic blue beam that was filled with electricity as Danica used her sabers and cut the beam in half. He then threw a katana in front of her as it made a red circle around her. She couldn't move out of the circle, "Single Blade Cremation."

A massive pillar of red fire erupted from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. The blast was so powerful that the barrier was destroyed and the hunters had to run away as the fire spread. It took several seconds for the fire to be gone as everything within forty feet was incinerated.

Danica only had black smudges across her body as Drew raised his hand again towards Danica, "Snow that desolates life, hear the frozen screams of your victims. Glacier Storm!" He then fired a massive wave of ice which was then destroyed instantly by Danica.

He was now in front of Danica as he placed her left hand on her face, "Adamantine Chains." She was then binded by her upper body by yellow-orange chains as he placed his right hand on her stomach, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man!"

His body then had his purple aura, "Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, as the flames are eternal. Kurokaho." A large black orb was in his right hand as it exploded as Danica was wrapped in black flames.

She then blew away the flames with the swipe of her saber. She then front dropkicked Drew as he crashed into several trees and was knocked out. Ed and Percy continued to attack her but she just grabbed Ed by his head and slammed him on the ground.

Percy was panting as he was bruised and his right eye was closed, "Good work Danica." She smiled as she gave an axe kick to her father as he landed on the ground and he was also knocked out.

The hunters then moved slowly to Danica as they looked even closer and saw that she only had smudges on her body. She then turned around to face them, "What do you think?" They suddenly hugged her and started celebrating as she was surprised, "You liked it."

Atlanta then said, "Like it, we were so amazed. You're so strong and beautiful." Danica blushed under their compliments as Artemis said, "Well we must celebrate for her victory." They all nodded and carried Danica back to camp while cheering for her.

Danica was crying tears of joy as Artemis smiled but wondered, _What's the real reason why she hid her form back in Tartarus?_

She then went to Ed and Drew and threw them as they landed on the camp. She then picked up Percy but then he wrapped his arms around her which caused her to blush. "Percy! Release me this instant!"

She then felt tears on her skin as she looked to see Percy sobbing but had a smile on his face, "Do you see that dear. Our baby has grown like you said and has friends like you wanted her to have." His face then dropped and started snoring as Artemis shook her head, _If he wasn't such a good man then I wouldn't do this._

Artemis then placed a soothing hand on his cheek and gently caressed his, "You have done well my love. I'm so proud of what you have done for Danica." Artemis didn't even know why she said that as Percy just smiled and the goddess decided to go her Roman aspect to carry the man on her shoulder.

The hunters were celebrating as Ed and Drew returned to their homes and Diana had arrived to the camp as they instantly saw her and stood up, "Lady Diana, why do you have Percy on your shoulders?" Thalia asked.

Diana sighed, "Percy fell asleep and I am just going to bring him to his tent to rest. You girls continue your celebration and Danica." Danica looked at her, "You were wonderful in that fight and I wish you stayed in your real form more, you're really beautiful."

Danica flashed her a smile as Diana started to walk towards Percy's tent, _Seriously he's the only one with the black tent while everyone else is silver._

She then entered his tent and laid him on the bed, she was about to leave but then she heard a voice, "Thank you Diana." Her eyes widened as she turned around and saw that Percy was sitting up and smiling.

Diana had a blush on her face, "You-" Percy chuckled, "Thank you for everything Lady Artemis and Lady Diana for doing that." She was confused, "Percy what are you talking about, it was Artemis that did that."

"I know it's just that you carried me all the way here and I appreciate that, Lady Diana. So because you did that to me, I'll tell you something that no one on Earth knows. It's who is Danica's mom but you must swear on the Styx that you won't tell anyone."

Her eyebrows became furrowed, "You don't trust me, Percy." He sighed, "I'm just cautious because some of the Olympians might use her because of who she is."

She sighed, "Fine, I swear on the Styx that I will not tell anyone the identity of Danica's mom." Percy then stood up and limped to Diana as he whispered to her ear, "Her mother is-"

Artemis' eyes widened with shock, "So she's-" Percy nodded, "The most powerful god in the entire universe."

It was already night as Percy had cooked them this time carbonara with bacon bits and the hunters were eating it like there was no tomorrow. Artemis then said, "Hunters, we are to prepare to leave to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow."

There were painful moans and groans as Artemis then said, "I know but suck it up. We are there with the Romans there and I expect you to be on your best day to prank them." Most of the hunters eyes sparkled as Percy sweat dropped as he then realized, "Oh yeah! I never asked if my friends are alright."

Thalia then responded as a light bulb was on the top of her head, "That is true." Percy then dodged an arrow as everyone looked to see a seething Thalia with electricity on her arms, "You bastard!"

Percy then ran as everyone watched the irate lieutenant blasting him with lightning bolts, "You left Annabeth!" Percy dodged one, "I didn't." Thalia then kicked him on the gut and tackled him to the ground as she was on top of him.

Despite their promiscuous position as Thalia was on Percy's hips. She grabbed a hunting knife and was going to stab him but he was holding her hands, "Yes you did. Can you imagine how hurt she would be if she found out that you're alive. She's been waiting for you for two frickin years."

"And three months." Thalia's knife was getting closer as she was pulled away by Reyna and Piper who were holding her arms and waist, "You Seaweed Brain! What do you think she would feel to find out that her love has two daughters?"

Percy sighed, "Thals, when was the last time you saw Annabeth?" She was still trying to break free as Phoebe and Atlanta were also holding her, "Six months ago."

"Tell me was she happier." Thalia stopped moving, "She was- oh she-" Percy nodded, "She is with a demigod from her own cabin and they are really in love with each other."

"Then she-" Percy then looked at her with icy cold eyes that made her shut up, "Thals, if you are saying that she betrayed me then you don't know anything."

"But-" Percy sighed, "Tell me did you stop looking for me." Her face then fell, "Oh." Percy walked closer to her, "Thals, I know I hurt her when I disappeared. I can't imagine how much pain and sorrow she must have felt and trying to find me again and again."

"But it's human nature to move on from stuff. Will I be immature and go back there and beat the shit out of her new boyfriend and then try to ruin her life." He shook his head as he placed his hand on her chin and pulled her off, "It's actually my fault for not staying faithful. I jumped to conclusions when I thought that she got over me."

He then looked at the girls and shook his head as they let go of their hold, "So I'm giving you one chance to hit me with a big lightning bolt. So do it." He then closed his eyes as Thalia just punched the ground, "No I'm sorry Percy. I... was too stubborn."

She then felt his hand on her head as she looked to see Percy smiling, "Why not tell me what happened to the others? I would like that, Pinecone Face." She blushed but then made it go as she playfully smacked his chest, "Sure, Kelp-Head."

They then went back to the table as Thalia bowed to Artemis, "Milady, I am sorry-" Artemis then said, "I forgive you." Percy then gave them each a two slices of molten chocolate cake which they immediately ate.

"So tell me Thals what happened to the guys in Camp." Thalia then looked at him, "Well you already know about Annabeth and by the way she's immortal and became the god of architecture." Percy nodded as he did not hear about their rewards since he was sent to Tartarus before that.

"Nico was the one who suffered the most and to this day still looks for you." Percy's eyes showed sadness, "But don't worry Percy. He's enjoying life and he's helping Chiron in managing the camp. Plus he has a girl."

Percy then looked at Thalia, "Are you together with him?" Thalia then stood up, "What the hell are you talking about? Why does everybody say that? Why do people even think that we're together, that's bullshit." ( **AN: Shots fired again!** )

Percy sighed, "Alright, alright. I believe you and what about the rest." Thalia then said, "Well Clarisse became the leader of the whole camp and the rest are doing the same thing and I'll tell you that Nico is also immortal."

Percy nodded as he smiled, "I can't wait to visit my friends." Artemis then bonked him on the head, "You forget that you shouldn't show your face yet." He was tearing up and giving a puppy dog eyed look, "Artemis."

She bonked him on the head again, "No means no, Barnacle Brain." Percy then smiled, "I can't even force you, ok. I'll wear the mask, thanks for reminding me, dear."

The goddesses face became red as the Hunters were shocked as Percy vanished. Piper then said, "What did Percy just say?" Danica then said, "Girls, looks like I have a new mommy."

She then showed them an iris message as it showed Artemis and Percy hugging as the goddess was in shock while the Hunters had only response, "EEEEHHHH?!"

They then saw Artemis place a hand on Percy's cheek as the Hunters were shocked, "WHHAAATTT?!" The goddess tried to destroy the image but somehow went through her.

They then saw their leader carress Percy's cheek which made some of them red, "You have done well my love." Some of them fainted while the rest looked at Artemis with dangerous glints. Artemis then flashed away as the Hunt was now hunting the goddess for answers.

Danica just giggled as Abby then said, "Are you sure you did not get that trick from Clive?" She shook her haid, "I got it from Erza, Ash and Jenny." Abby then laughed again, "If only they can see you now?"

Artemis was panting, _How could they run so fast?_ She then heard snoring and turned around and saw Percy sleeping on his bed. She then walked towards him, _I'm going to have him explain to them since he was knocked out and made me do that._

"Percy, Percy, PEEERRRCCYYY!" Percy then mumbled, "Five more minutes." Artemis then kicked him on the side as he sat up, "What the hell, Artemis?"

"Jackson I suggest you wake up." Percy yawned, "What's this about?" Artemis then said, "The hunters, they saw you and me hugging and are trying to interrogate me."

He then fell back to his bed, "I'm going to sleep, Artemis." Artemis then yelled, "This is your fault and responsibility." The two then butted heads, "How the hell is this my fault?"

"You hugged me!" The two were just butting heads and were both angry at each other until Percy sighed, "Ok, I'll explain it to them and oh, a letter from Olympus."

He then gave her an envelope which she opened and read as he eyes almost popped out, "This... is... impossible." Percy grabbed the letter and started reading, "WHAT IN HADES?!"

 _Dear Artemis_

 _The Olympians have noticed how strong the hunters have become stronger since Percy has become the Guardian of the Hunt. From what we can see, he nurtures, protects, teaches and even cooks for the girls. We have decided that Percy will be the co-leader of the hunters and he will be able to have girls swear to him. This is effective immediately and if you try to lash out we will disband the hunt immediately. That is all._

 _From: Olympus_

The two were in silence as Percy then said, "Looks like we will have to work together." Artemis sighed, "I have no choice since it's official. I guess I would have to tell the hunters."

He then moved to the side and pointed to his bed, "Hey Artemis come here." She then yelled, "Why would I sleep with you?!"

He then smiled, "Because you won't be able to get rest since they're still looking for you." They both saw the hunters shadows in front of them, "Where could Milady be?" Thalia said as Phoebe answered, "She's still in camp, Danica said so. We must find her!"

They then ran to another place as Artemis sighed, "Fine." She then went next to Percy as she lied down, "You better not think of-" Percy smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

"Do you have an alter ego?" Percy laughed, "That is incredibly stupid for me to have one. If I did I would have called it Purgatory or Purge?" Artemis shook her head, "That's lame, maybe something else but you're right having an alter ego is stupid." ( **AN: Shots fired again!** )

They both then fell asleep as the goddess unconsciously turned around and hugged the demigod and pulled him in closer.

The hunters had slept when they couldn't find the moon goddess and were now outside Percy's tent, "Maybe Percy knows where Milady is?" Thalia said as Zoe shrugged her shoulders and deviously smiled, "Maybe she's with Percy."

They then laughed as Phoebe said, "Come on you know that Milady hates men more than any one of us." They then opened the tent as Reyna said, "Percy, do-"

They stopped moving as they dropped all their weapons as they couldn't move from what they saw in front of them.

Meanwhile Artemis was enjoying the warmth that was below her, _I kinda like this. I didn't realize that my pillow was so-_ She then realized that she wasn't sleeping in her tent and she was on Percy's bed. She opened her eyes as silver met sea green.

She blushed a bit as Percy smiled, "Did you have a nice sleep, Artemis?" She smiled as well as he also blushed a bit, "I enjoyed it, Percy. You are a nice pillow to sleep on."

Percy again smiled, "Well it's a pleasure to be of service." Artemis then said, "Aren't you supposed to make breakfast before we go to Camp Half Blood?"

He then poked her nose slightly, "Aren't you supposed to tell the hunters that we're together?" Artemis sighed, "That's true. I don't know how they'll handle it." He shuddered, "They'll probably try to kill me and my daughters would just laugh."

She gently smiled which made Percy calm himself down, "Don't worry they'll probably do what you say and besides you have helped them. I think they'll give you five seconds to run."

He laughed, "You actually can make jokes, Artemis. That's what I like about you." She blushed as Percy then blushed, "Ah- no- I didn't mean it like that. I meant like a friend."

Artemis then said, "What do you think about me and Diana?" Percy then placed a finger to his chin, "Hmm..." He then said, "Well Diana is elegant, nicer to be with and beautiful." She somehow felt bad about what he said.

She then felt him flick her forehead as she looked at him as he still smiled, "What are you sad about? Even though Diana's like that you're different. You're cute, fun to talk to and all around a great person that I can trust."

They didn't notice that their faces were so close and the only things that were separating them were their noses as they both smiled. They then heard gasps as they looked to their side as their eyes widened. In front of them was all the hunters as their weapons were on the floor.

Percy then said, "How long have you two been there?" Danica then appeared and said with a smile, "We've been here from the beginning. When will I have a little sister?"

Artemis then got off Percy as they sat up on the bed and both were blushing as Zoe said, "Milady, if you are with-" Artemis then said, "I am not with Percy!" She started twiddling her fingers, "I was just sleeping on his bed because you girls wouldn't leave me alone."

Percy then said, "Well I'll make breakfast." He then left and headed for the kitchen as they all looked at Artemis, "Milady."

She sighed, "Girls I understand you're suspicions but me and Percy are just friends and we did not do anything that tainted my maidenhood, now let's get breakfast. I have something to announce to you."

Artemis then left her tent as she was walking towards their dining hall as she noticed that the Hunt was staring at her. Even if they sat down, every girl was looking at her as Percy then entered, "Ok for breakfast I made pancakes with bacon on the side."

They then grabbed the food and started to stuff it down as Percy then said, "Well Artemis and I have an announcement to make." Atlanta then said, "Are you guys dating?"

Percy shook his head, "Apparently Olympus has made me a full hunter and I am the co-leader of the Hunt." This shocked the girls and they sighed as they accepted it. Percy then smiled, "I'm surprised that you girls are not throwing pitchforks at me."

Zoe then said, "We would have if you were not different Percy." They then finished their meal, "Thanks for the food." Percy smiled, "Are you ready to go back to Camp?"

They all groaned as Percy placed on his mask and his cloak and disassembled the tents. Suddenly Percy raised his hand, "We got company, ready your bows, girls." They then got their bows as a monster army of thirty dracaenae, forty Minotaurs and twenty empoussa along with Kampe who was smiling at Artemis.

"Hello, Artemis." The goddess then spat, "Kampe." A twenty foot man who was wearing black armor with stars on it with a helmet that had a ram's head on it and and another who was six feet tall and wore a tuxedo.

Artemis was surprised to see, "What are you doing here, Krios, Prometheus?" Krios laughed, "We're here to destroy the Hunt because our mother told us so." Kampe then looked at Percy and gasped as Prometheus asked, "What is wrong, Kampe?"

She then bowed down as all the monsters did so as well, "We are so sorry, Milord. We did not know that you were here!" Percy laughed, "Skip the formalities, Kampe. You know how much I hate being called that."

She smiled as the monster army stood up along with her, "Ok, Percy." The two titans were shocked as Percy removed his mask, "Are you happy to see me, Prometheus. Bet you didn't see that coming."

Prometheus couldn't mask his shock as Krios asked, "Who are you, demigod?" Percy smiled, "My name is Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus and if you are wondering why you're army won't attack me is because I am the King of Tartarus."

Krios laughed, "Impossible, there is no way a mortal can become like that. Kill the Hunt." The monsters and Kampe did not move, "Why aren't you moving?" Kampe shook her head, "We did agree to attack the Hunt but it seems our Lord does not want to."

They all bowed, "If we can, can we leave?" Percy nodded, "Say hello to Bianca for me." Kampe smiled, "We will deliver your message to Bianca and Master Drew says that the Circles will converge in Long Island."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Kampe." He then snapped his fingers as the entire monster army and the mother of monsters disappeared in a flash of black light. Krios was shocked that his army was gone and lunged at Percy as he swung his sword but Percy was dodging them easily.

"Krios, I give one last chance. Give up and go back to Mount Orthys." Krios then laughed, "Ha! You do not-" He wasn't able to finish as he held his throat as it was slashed. Percy then quickly beheaded him as he turned to gold dust.

He then looked at Prometheus, "Are you going to fight?" The titan sighed, "Even if I did, I'll die in an instant. So I give up." Percy then yelled, "Grandma!"

A flash of light appeared next to Percy as a woman who was about the same height as Percy as her long black hair was on her shoulders and her green eyes looked at Prometheus as he was once again shocked, " **Aunt Rhea, how are you awake?** "

She smiled, " **Hello Prometheus, you see I have tasked Percy to bring in the rogue Titans and bring them back to Orthys and restart the Pantheon.** " Prometheus asked, " **Why him?** " Rhea then said, " **He's the one that made me rise from my slumber and I trust him.** "

She then turned around and went to Abby and Danica, " **Abby, you're still beautiful and Danica, I'm proud that you are showing your real form.** "

Danica and Abby smiled as Rhea hugged them, " **Visit us again, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Leto and Themis miss you guys and don't forget Atlas.** "

The two girls hugged back as Rhea went to Prometheus, " **We will see you again Percy.** " They then disappeared in a flash of light as Artemis looked at Percy, "Ok, I woke up Rhea and gathered the titans who were peaceful and to rebuild the Titan Pantheon."

"Why?" Percy smiled, "Because I want to mend the bond between the Titans and the Gods and the Monsters and that is when I believe that we will achieve true peace for millennia to come."

Artemis then said, "That is a noble dream but now put on your damn mask." Percy then placed back on his mask as Artemis, him and the Hunt disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy then noticed that he was back in Camp Half Blood and all the demigods were looking at him. He then smirked, "This will be fun."

Artemis groaned as she heard what Percy said, _This will bite me in the-_

 **AN: That will be all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and you will be able to meet the other circles in the next chapter. See you all next time, BYE BYE!**


	5. Return to Camp and Tartarus

**AN: I'm back and I'm here to write.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **TyberAurora: It is up to you to think to see who he's going to end up with.**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Thanks.**

 **MiseryWolf97: The reason is that she did that is because she wanted Percy to believe that he was talking to Danica's mom. Also I am sorry to say that the next chapter to Akatsuki no Naruto will take a while because I lost the data again. I'm sorry but I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Elite Warrior: Thanks you're awesome too.**

 **Enjoy and leave a favorite, a follow and a review.**

Percy enjoyed the feel, the sight, the smell of his camp as he smiled, _It hasn't really changed._ He then said, "Danica, did you-" The little girl cheered, "Yup! I turned back again."

Kylie then growled, "Why did you make her go back to this form again?" Percy smiled, "Why did you girls like looking at my daughter?" He smiled even bigger when he saw that some of the hunters were blushing.

He then sighed, "Looks like I beat you Kylie, Megan, Andrea and Lara and all you girls are daughters of Aphrodite." They then growled, "We are not like our mother." He sighed, "It's ok for you girls to have crushes on my daughter. I won't say anything."

He then realized that people were staring and noticed that they were ogling and staring at Abby as she already had been touching the pillar that was on her back. Romans and Greeks alike about fifty were looking at her.

Percy was about to unleash hell but the hunters were a step quicker than him as they fired their arrows near their feet. This caused the demigods to stop looking as they backed away in fear. He then turned around and bowed to them, "Thanks, girls."

Zoe then said, "You have no need to tell us thanks. We are just doing our job." Artemis then said, "If anyone wants to ogle at my hunters then I will immediately have to shoot them in your proud organs."

They immediately paled at that threat as they left the hunters and went into the Big House which had become bigger, _Maybe because the Romans also go here. I like what Chiron has done with the place, speaking of Chiron._

The centaur was now in front of them as he bowed, "Lady Artemis we have been expecting you and the Hunters." Artemis then said, "Stand up Chiron, is the Artemis cabin ready?" Chiron nodded, "Of course but who is this with you."

Percy then knew that Chiron was staring at him so he spoke in a deep voice, "My name is of no concern but I am just the companion of Lady Artemis." Chiron's eyebrows raised, "Lady Artemis did you-" Artemis answered with an elbow to Percy's ribs making him groan in pain as all the Hunters laughed.

"No he is not. He is merely my helper and a teacher for swords for the girls." Chiron nodded, "Is he going to be with you in the Artemis cabin?"

Percy wanted to say something but he was interrupted with the massive killing aura of the hunters except for his daughters. He merely sighed, "Do you have any cabins that have no inhabitants?" Chiron shook his head, "The Poseidon cabin used to be but there are three people who are living there. Probably the Zeus cabin."

Percy instantly said, "I'll take it and do not worry I will not destroy anything." Chiron nodded, "Are you going to announce who you are in the big house?" Percy nodded, "Better now but I think that the girls will have to the cabin first."

Chiron nodded again, "I will see you all later in the big house." He then galloped away as Artemis said, "Come on girls; let us settle down first before we create havoc here." They groaned in response as they walked with Artemis as Danica and Abby were next to him.

"What do we do, Tou-san?" Percy then knelt to Danica, "I want you two to be with the Hunters. Remember some of the males are not like me or the ones in Tartarus. Keep each other safe."

They nodded as they ran to the hunters as they went inside the Artemis cabin. Percy then sighed, "Better look at what the camp looks like."

He then walked around and saw his former cabin and realized that no one was there, _Let's see if my stuff is still there._

He opened and found out that it had been redecorated as he looked at the closets and found girl's clothing, _Either it's a closet pervert or all the demigods here are girls._ He then saw that the Minotaur's horn was still there as he looked at a box near the bed that was marked, ' _Belongs to Percy Jackson._ '

He then opened the box and found pictures in their frames. One was him and Annabeth holding hands under the moonlight, the next was Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and a grouchy Clarisse posing as they had finished the sea of monsters.

He then looked deeper and found a picture of him, Thalia, Bianca, Zoe and Grover being happy in the mechanical garden. Another picture showed him and Zoe smiling together and the last one was him and Nico.

 _These are all nice memories... I'll just get them._ When he grabbed the box, "You know people might think you are stealing from the Hero of Olympus." He turned his head to see Artemis smirking as her auburn hair was on her shoulder.

"Well first off, it's mine and I like these memories the most." Artemis then walked to him and noticed that his cloak had a pocket. She then placed her hand inside and grabbed what was inside. Percy just sighed, "You could have asked."

Artemis made a puppy dog eyes face, "I'm sorry, can I look?" Percy sighed again, "Fine." Artemis opened her hand and found a small book, "Lemme fix that." He snapped his fingers as it turned into a photo book that read, ' _My Happy Moments_ '

She opened it and the first image was him as his arm was on Theia's shoulder as she had a scowl on her face. His other arm was scratching his head while maintaining a sheepish laugh. She turned the page as it was a happy Percy and Theia holding a baby Abby in their arms.

She turned to the next page as it showed the couple being happy as Abby had a smile on her face as she was walking towards a smiling Theia while Percy was behind her. "Tell me, how come you did not pursue a relationship with Theia."

Percy shook his head, "No matter how hard we try, we can't. It's just because I killed her husband then she cannot fully love me. We tried many times-" He blushed, "-and slept many times." With that Artemis gagged and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"But we both agreed that no matter what, we would always love and care for Abby." She turned the page as it showed Percy in the middle as his arms were around Theia and Abby. All were smiling as Artemis felt something in her heart.

" _You're jealous!_ " Artemis then said, _I am not._ Her inner voice just laughed, " _Come on Artemis we both know that he is probably the rarest male that we have met. He is also a great father and family man and I know that you really want to have a family of your own._ "

Artemis sighed, "Percy, how hard was it for Abby to understand this?" He then said, "Well she tried for me and Theia to love each other but fifty years later, she understood." Artemis then turned the page as she found Percy sitting on his throne with a five year old Abby sitting on his lap.

She then turned to page as her eyes nearly popped out. Percy was on a sunset as he was holding hands with a woman who had long brown hair that was all the way to her knees. She also noticed that even though the woman was wearing ordinary clothes that were a t-shirt and shorts, she was still very beautiful.

She then looked closer as the woman had a body that a goddess would die for. Even from this picture, it seemed that she was radiating natural beauty. "That's Danica's mom." She nodded as she understood now why Danica's real form was breathtaking.

She turned the page and it showed her on top of Percy smiling as it was nighttime, "She's really beautiful, Percy." She then turned the page as it showed the same woman but having a large stomach as Percy was next to her and a smiling newborn Danica.

She then turned to the next page but before she could see what was on it. She saw that Percy was tearing up, _Of course it still hurts to him._

She then made him sit down on the bed as he hugged her. She tried her hardest not to turn him into a furry animal as Percy stopped crying as he wiped his eyes, "Sorry." She placed her hand on his cheek, "Don't be."

She then looked and saw Percy in pain as a five year old Danica was pulling his hair which made her giggle. This shocked Percy, _Since when did she giggle?_ He then made a fake frown, "You really do laugh at my misery."

She then turned the page and saw that Percy and Danica who was on top of Percy's head was in the middle. To his left was Abby, Tartarus, Drew and Ed but the ones to her right she hadn't seen before.

"Percy who are these people on the right?" Percy then looked as she pointed to the tall man with shoulder-length orange hair which was slicked back and a stubby beard. He had an armored left arm as his attire was a long, black, high collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates as he had armor on his waist.

"Oh, him. That's Clive, he's probably the third oldest out of all of us. If you want to know what his powers are then he has the ability to destroy anything that he comes into contact with to pieces. He is also a tough guy in hand to hand. He can also form a net that whatever it touches will turn into smaller versions of the original."

Artemis paled at that, _How will we beat that?_ She then pointed to the man next to him who was smiling. He had markings across his face and arms; he had long wild black colored hair as he was wearing a high collared cloak and a sash around his waist. What surprised her most was his eyes were just two black circles.

"Who's this?" Percy laughed, "That milady is Ash or who we call the Black Dragon of the Apocolaypse. Wait I'll show you what his dragon form looks like." He turned the page as she was shocked. All the ten people were riding a huge dragon that his entire upper body that was covered in black, round, scales, which are also decorated with spiraling blue markings.

The eyes were white, his head was round and blunt with four large spikes extending backwards. His chin looked like an arrowhead as his mouth was filled with sharp teeth. His black wings were feathery like a bird's. The scales look like a stinger.

"His real name is Ash and his powersis that he can turn into a dragon." Artemis asked, "How?" Percy sighed, "He killed with his own hands about two hundred dragons and bathed in their blood and slowly he became a dragon."

Artemis nodded as she turned back the page, "Who's this." She then pointed to a woman who had a word on her shoulder as she had scarlet hair that was until her back. She had brown eyes and her armor did not hide her voluptuous figure. She also wore a blue skirt and black boots.

"That's Erza or how Tartarus called her Titania." Artemis asked, "Why?" Percy laughed, "She could beat the Titans in a fistfight and she's stronger than she looks." Percy smiled, "She used to babysit Abby and Danica when I was at work. Her ability is to change into any armor that she wants and all of them have different advantages and she can summon weapons at her disposal."

Artemis asked again, "Is she-" Percy shook his head, "Technically we had this one night but that was before I met Theia and it was kind of a one night stand." She then sighed, "And here I was thinking you were different."

Percy yelled, "Hey! I'd like to see you when there is a handsome male who courts you." She blushed at that, " _Because it's you._ " She shook her head, _Get out of my head!_

Artemis then said, "So who's the last?" She saw a tall, slim woman who had an ample bust and tanned skin. She was as tall as Erza and she had mid-back length brown hair. She had brown eyes and long eyelashes. She wore a light blue bikini top and camouflage pants that did not hide her voluptuous figure. Her upper body was left largely exposed except for the bikini and she was holding a beer mug in her hand.

"She goes by many names. Jenny, Lizzy, Carmela but her real name is actually Cana. She's a heavy drinker and hardly gets drunk." Artemis then asked, "Why is she with you?" She was thinking of that because of Dionysus.

Percy then said, "She's Drew's master." This shocked Artemis, "She knows a lot of magic and she can even rewind time if she wanted to." Artemis then looked at him, "Did you two?" Percy blushed, "It was after Erza."

She sighed and then stood up, "Are those the Ten Circles of Tartarus?" Percy nodded, "The ones who wanted to know were last seen on Long Island." Artemis was shocked, "What if they attack?"

Percy sighed, "Then we need to get Danica to her real form to stand a chance but I think we should be going now. The hunters might suspect something is up between the both of us."

They then left the cabin as Percy was holding the box, "You're not going to bring that back." He shook his head, "I will meet you in the Big House." He then disappeared in black smoke as Artemis sighed as she realized that she was still holding his book, _He really does treasure these moments but how will we fight the Circles and Gaia._

She had reached the hunters as Zoe asked, "Where's Percy?" Artemis then said, "He's around but don't worry he'll come back." She then noticed the grouchy look on Thalia's face, "What happened to you, Thalia?"

Abby then said, "She's pissed because there's no more room in the cabin so she has nowhere to sleep." Artemis nodded, "Then why not go into your cabin?" Thalia then yelled, "Because Seaweed Brain is there!"

The goddess nodded again, "I understand." Her eyes were filled with happiness, "You do, Milady. So-" Artemis interrupted her, "You will sleep in the Zeus cabin with Percy and that is final."

Her head almost did a comlete 180 as she was jaw dropped by what Artemis had said while the other hunters were giggling. Reyna then noticed the black book that Artemis was carrying, "Milady, what is that?"

Artemis almost face palmed herself, _I forgot to give it to him._ She then threw it at Reyna, "You girls can look at it if you want." They turned the page and Thalia smiled at their past experiences as Piper instantly said, "It's a picture of Percy and Theia. Milady are you-"

Artemis hid her blush, "No I did not stalk him or take this picture. I simply borrowed his photo book from him." The hunters turned to the next two pages as they responded with 'Aww~', 'That is so cute!' and 'Bring it back!'

Artemis laughed at her hunters' reactions as they turned the page as she was rolling on the ground laughing. All of them except Abby and Danica had their eyes widened in shock, had blushes on their faces and their jaws dropped.

Zoe was the first one to say something, "Who is this, Milady?" Artemis said, "I cannot tell you because I have sworn of the Styx." Phoebe then said, "He's just like any other man. They always cheat on the next broad."

"I wouldn't say that." They then jumped as Percy was behind them. He smiled, "I told you girls that you shouldn't jump to conclusions. We've known each other for at least three months now."

He sighed, "Danica." She was now next to him, "You see the one that's holding my hand. That's your mom." The hunters dropped their weapons as they were once again shocked as Danica was tearing up, "That's mom."

Percy nodded, "I'm sorry I kept this away-" She shook her head, "It's alright, Dad. I knew you had your reasons but can I ask this. Did she really love me?" He shuffled her hair as she laughed, "That is the dumbest question I ever heard."

"She wouldn't stop talking about it. Every day and every night she had plans for every event that you was going to happen. She was so OCD about everything that involved around you. She kept on smiling and touching her belly in fact-"

He then snapped his fingers as the book turned into a projector, "Since you are old enough, I think her words are enough."

The projector showed Danica's mom with a round belly and Percy who was next to her as they were arm in arm.

" _Remind me again why we have to do this." She then pinched his ear as he was screaming in pain, "I keep on telling you that we have to leave this behind if something bad happens."_ Percy smiled, " _But I won't let anything bad happen to you._ "

She smiled, " _There are days when I love your smile and there are days when you smile that I want to kick the crap out of you._ "

Thalia then said, "I like this girl!" The hunters laughed in approval as they kept on watching the video.

Danica's mom giggled, " _I think I had enough fun. Now on to business, Danica, if I am not able to be with you then I'm sorry. I will try my best but now this that I'll always be with you even if I'm gone._ " She started to tear up as Percy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" _I hope that your father takes care of you. I'm sorry if he doesn't reveal my name because a lot of bad people will try to hurt you. But know this, no matter what you become after I'm gone just know that me and your father will always love you and support you._ "

" _I hope that you eat healthy which means a lot of food. I hope you grow to be a beautiful and kind woman and when the time comes to do your duty, then I hope that you will be good. I love you Danica-_ " She then started crying again.

" _I hope you will be able to see you again._ " She then turned away as the video stopped as Percy said, "That's the end." He then looked to see Danica smiling while also crying, "Thank you Dad for showing me this."

He then removed his mask and kissed her on the forehead, "You're welcome, are you angry at me?" She shook her head, "At least I know that mom really loved me." She then skipped away to the Big House as the hunters followed her as they were currently wiping their eyes.

Artemis was now next to him, "You sure made this day by making the Hunt cry." Percy laughed, "How am I supposed to know that they would be emotional after watching that?"

Artemis sighed, "You're really going to introduce yourself like what you plan?" Percy nodded as Artemis decided to walk that way as Percy grinned, _Time for my master plan._

He then started walking but bumped into someone. He then looked to see something that hit him like a wall of solid bricks. She still had her curly blonde hair and she looked even more beautiful. Her gray eyes still made Percy breathless.

He stood up and reached out his hand and spoke in a deep voice, "I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand as she stood up, "It's alright, I didn't see where I was walking and I didn't notice you." She then looked at him quizzically as he couldn't help but smile, _I guess I missed that look of hers._

"Who are you?" Percy sighed as he wished to tell her but that would ruin the big surprise, "You will know later in the Big House."

"Annabeth!" A brunnete then lifted her before bringing her down as they both laughed and Percy felt happy as he knew that at least she was happy but couldn't stop the pain in his heart on what could have been. He looked closer and saw that he wore black glasses as his brown hair was shoulder-length.

He wore an oversized blue jacket and gray sweat pants. All in all he looked like a good guy as he kissed her on the cheek. "Who is this?" Annabeth then said, "I don't know but he will explain later so don't worry about that Clark."

He then smiled as she continued, "Let's go before the Stolls start teasing us again." He sighed, "I don't know how I am related to them." Percy nodded, _So he's one of Hermes' son._

Annabeth and Clark left him as he sighed, "Can't believe that there's a lot that has changed." Percy then smirked, "Time to do my master plan."

Everyone was at the Big House as there was now a balcony where the rest who had no room could eat. All the Roman and Greek demigods were there as all of them got into their battle stances as they saw a cloud of black smoke appear in front of all of them.

The hunters sighed as they were in the far left side of the house as Percy arrived. Each of them unsheathed their swords and held their shields as he laughed, "Good." They were confused at this, "This proves that you are alert."

Clarisse then spat, "Who the hell are you?" Percy smiled, _Good to know that she hasn't changed. Kinda hurt that they don't recognize me._ Artemis groaned as she was reading his mind, ' _Percy you are wearing a black cloak, have a mask that suggests you are an enemy and you changed your voice._ '

He then said in a mock voice, ' _You wound me Arty._ ' The god released a large amount of killing intent that made the hunters sweat drop as they all thought the same thing, _It was nice seeing you Percy._

Percy then laughed again, "Daughter of Ares, calm yourself. I am not an enemy and even if I was you'd all be dead in a second." Clarisse laughed, "Don't underestimate us." Chiron then appeared next to him, "It would be wise to treat him with respect for he is here to bring news."

The demigods slowly got back to their seats as Percy said, "Ah, thank you Chiron. It is true I bring news that is important for you to listen to, so shut up." They started to argue as he released his white aura which caused some of them to stop moving, fall to the ground or grab their weapons.

He smiled, "First, I would like to tell you of the new arrangement that Olympus and the King of Tartarus have made. The demigods are not allowed to strike or kill the allies of the king that include the empoussa, hellhounds and the drakons."

The big house erupted in aruguements as they were silenced by his aura again, "Be still and let me finish! I know some of you might have differences with them but under no circumstances unless they attack you will you strike them. The punishment is death in an excruciating manner."

Travis then said, "What makes you so sure that they won't attack us?" Percy then said, "They are the ones that asked to do this. Some of the monsters intend to live peaceful lives but cannot due to other forces or some demigods that hunt for sport."

The children of Ares immediately glared at him as he laughed again, "The next order of business is that you all know that we are to face Gaea and her army and that is why we had to combine the camps and settle your petty differences."

"What you and the Gods don't know is that there are ten warriors in Tartarus that can change the tide of the upcoming war." Annabeth asked, "What do you mean are the Titans going to fight?"

Percy shook his head, "These ten warriors are so strong that they could wipe out Olympus and even Gaea without breaking a sweat." Nico had appeared in front of him as Percy smiled, "We have a hard time believing that."

Artemis stood up, "It is true. They are strong enough that even the Olympians could still lose." That caused them to either have their jaws drop or in disbelief. Percy smiled, "The grave news about this is four of these warriors had been spotted near Camp Half-Blood."

This caused some of them to panic as he shut them up with his aura, "Before you react, these warriors are called the Circles of Tartarus and do not panic." Katie then said, "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because you're in the presence of one and only a circle can fight a circle." This stopped them, "That brings me to the last news which is my identity." He removed the mask as he saw the looks of the old campers including Chiron while the Romans who didn't see him and the new Greek demigods were confused.

"For those of you who don't know me. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, Titans and Giants." He then smiled as he saw the shock of the new demigods while the ones he knew except for the Romans who knew him were still in a state of shock.

"I am also the fourth circle of Tartarus, Co-Leader of the Hunt and the King of Tartarus." This shocked everyone as they let out an audible gasp and Octavian was the first one to speak, "Y- You s- see he is an enemy!" This roused the Romans as they let out a, "Yeah!"

Artemis stood up, "Stand down, praetor!" Octavian smirked, "Even the gods have joined our enemy." The Greeks noticed this as there was no tension in the room since the Romans were ready to fight.

"It is time for the Romans to fight against our enemies. To show that we are strong, are you going to weak like the Greeks or be a proud Roman-" He then screamed in pain as everyone was shocked except for Percy, Abby and Danica.

An orange haired man had his hand went through the gut of the son of Apollo. They were going to attack but suddenly they were pushed back by strong winds. Apollo had suddenly arrived, "Drop my son!"

The man just shook his head as Apollo lunged at the man but he suddenly appeared and made a front kick that sent Apollo crashing through the wall of the Big House. The hunters and Artemis were going to attack but Percy shook his head so they didn't attack.

Percy smiled, "It's been like what thirty years in Tartarus that we haven't seen each other right Clive." Artemis' eyes widened as she shook her head when she saw some of the hunters were about to shoot the man.

Clive smiled, "Yo, Percy! True and I'm not getting any younger." Percy then said, "Um, you're only forty five." He scratched his head, "Really..." He then smiled again, "Thanks for reminding me."

Percy then said, "Why did you do that?" Clive shrugged his shoulders, "Felt like it. He was going to destroy the truce between the Greeks and the Romans." Percy nodded, "That may be true but if you were going to do that then you should have finished it."

Artemis then yelled, "Percy!" Percy looked at her, "I'm not telling him to kill him." Clive laughed, "Out of all the things that I expected when I heard that you left. I didn't expect that you would help the man hating women."

Percy laughed, "Don't worry about that but can you please let him go." Clive sighed as he removed his hand as the praetor coughed out blood and was about to pass out. Percy then said to him, "Octavian, you were trying to sever the bond of the Greeks and the Romans."

"That could mean serious punishment from the Gods. I could save you but you must promise to the Styx that you will not cause trouble for the Greeks, the Romans and most especially the Hunt and me." Octavian spat, "I promise, now heal me!"

Thunder roared as Percy then said, "Danica." She was now next to him, "Yeah." Percy then said, "Can you heal him, please." Danica just nodded as she touched his forehead as Octavian yelled as his wound was closed and the praetor was unconscious.

Percy then yelled, "Can someone get the praetor to the infirmary." He saw the soldiers that were with him in the Hunt carry him out of the Big House. He then looked at Clive, "Are the others here?" Clive nodded, "Of course and we will see each other later."

Clive then disappeared as Clarisse spoke first, "Who the fuck was that, Prissy?!" He sighed, "My name is Percy, War-Girl. That is one of the Circle of Tartarus and three more might attack this camp."

They were now afraid as Percy then said, "But do not worry. We have allies on our side that are strong as the man you just saw." Jason then said, "Who are they?"

"Well the answer to that Son of Jupiter is that they are right here but I must say something." He released his aura again but this time centered on the male demigods, "If any of you dare try to flirt or look at them in a wrong way then I will make you experience the worst of tortures in Tartarus."

The male demigods quickly nodded as Abby then appeared which shocked them. Abby then said, "My name is Abby and I am the sixth circle of Tartarus." They were shocked at how beautiful she was and were trying to not look at her.

Clark then asked, "You look like Percy Jackson." Abby nodded, "Of course, he's my Tou-san or what you call my father." This caused them to have their minds blown as Percy face palmed, _How am I supposed to tell this to my friends?_

He then looked to see a second of sadness on Annabeth's face and he felt sorry. "There is one more Circle of Tartarus and the rule still applies." Danica then appeared to the right of her as they sighed, _It's just a five year old girl. Although she is cute._

Danica and Percy smiled as he said, "Show them." Danica nodded as she then turned into her real form and all the male demigods had their jaws on the ground as the ones with girlfriends placed their hands on their boyfriend's eyes but there was no effect.

"Hi! My name is Danica and I'm the first circle of Tartarus." She pointed at him, "He is my father as well." This also shocked every camper present as Percy sighed, "I will be going now." Percy disappeared and Danica returned to the Hunt as everyone was still trying to figure out what had happened.

Percy's friends then ran out of the room as Artemis sighed as the hunters laughed at the faces of the demigods, "We have to get out there or we're going to lose our newly placed co-leader."

The hunters left the big house as they saw Percy being circled by Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, the Stoll brothers, Grover and all the old campers who knew him. Percy was shouting, "Yeah, yeah. I'll answer your questions one at a time, one at a time!"

He then released his aura as it made them shut up. "Clarisse, you go first." Clarisse then said, "Percy, how the hell are you this strong?" Percy smiled, "Well when you spend five hundred years in Tartarus by mostly killing monsters and climbing to the top. You learn a lot and become stronger War Girl."

"Next." Travis then said, "I-" But he was pushed by Annabeth, "For two years, you were gone! I now see you come back and you're with Thalia and the Hunt. You also have daughters and they look different from each other. Did you cheat-"

Percy yelled, "One question at a time, Wise Girl!" Percy sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't go to you after I got out but I was given a job to protect the Hunt. About my daughters, yes they come from different mothers but I didn't cheat. You can even ask them."

He then continued after breathing, "I'm sorry Annabeth for everything." He then smiled, "Congratulations on being pregnant." Annabeth was confused, "What do you mean, Seaweed Brain?"

He smiled, "Come on I know when a girl is pregnant. You sometimes hunch your back and hold your belly. Can I ask when you wake up, do you just barf and when did it start?" She nodded, "Since a month ago but-"

"Wise Girl, you're pregnant with Clark." Her eyes widened as she made a soft smile. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth, you and me have two different lives. Maybe in a next life or in a book we would have a happy ending together. But now enjoy your life because if you're happy then I'm happy, Wise Girl."

She started to tear up and then hugged him, "Thank you Seaweed Brain." She then kissed his cheek as he did as well. She then ran to the Big House as Percy then yelled, "Tell him the good news!"

Artemis couldn't explain why she was feeling jealous, _'Because you like him.'_ She then scowled, _Shut up you also do like him._ Her inner voice was silent as Artemis smirked, _Looks like I win this time, Diana._

Percy then said, "I'm tired guys. I'm just going to rest for a while and if anyone stares or flirts with my daughters then I will not hesitate to cut your dicks off."

He then disappeared in black smoke as Artemis then said, "If you dare to interrupt him then his daughters will not hesitate to kill you guys." They paled at that went their separate ways, "Let us rest girls and Thalia."

Thalia looked at Artemis, "Yes, Milady." The goddess gave her lieutenant an evil smile, "Have a nice time sleeping." The hunters laughed as they retired into the Artemis cabin as Danica said, "Don't worry Thalia, Father's warm."

Thalia sighed as she went to her cabin, "This can't get any worse." She then opened the door and found Percy who was snoring in the only bed of the Zeus cabin. For some reason Jason did not like to sleep with her even if the two had met and bonded and mended what had happened in the past.

She heard that he didn't use this cabin and was in the Hades one which was weird. She sighed, _At least I can sleep for a while since Kelp Head is fast asleep._ She then lifted the blanket silently as she slipped into the bed and faced away from Percy.

But fate had other plans as Percy turned around and was now close to her back. She almost jumped out of the bed because of that as Percy had somehow hugged her and she couldn't get out, "Kelp Head! Wake your ass up!"

She then felt his bare chest hitting her back as she blushed, "Kelp Head!" She turned around and saw a half naked Percy as she also saw that he was really asleep. She then smiled, _This might be a good time to get my answers straight from him._

"Percy." He stopped snoring as he said, "What is it Artemis?" She still noticed that he was asleep and sighed, _Looks like he still talks in his sleep._

"Why don't you tell me more of Danica's mom?" Percy moved closer as Thalia's face became a deeper shade of red as she was staring at his body as she was also hitting herself, _No! You swore to be an eternal maiden and not to fall in love._

"Why? You already know about her name." Thalia gritted her teeth, _Damn, I forgot that Milady knows his secrets._ "Well you didn't tell me how you guys met." She saw him smile and she couldn't know why her heat beat became faster.

"I still remember when I first met her she acted like Thalia, when she saw me she walked to me and said, 'You're going to love me' and I just laughed while she tried to kill me." Thalia was resisting the urge to shock Percy literally with a giant lightning bolt.

"It took fifty days of playing with each other as she was very carefree in a minute and in the next she was complaining and demanding. After that I honestly fell in love with her although I learned that she was in love with me."

"We started dating and spent twenty years together and she met Abby and took care of her too. She was caring, fun to talk to, energetic and most of all someone that I truly loved. When we had Danica was the most beautiful days of my life."

"When she died, all that saved me was Danica and what she told me that I should find someone that I love." Thalia then said, "So have you found one?" He said, "Maybe."

She wanted to press further with more questions about Danica's mom but something slipped out, "Percy, what do you think of Thalia?" His eyebrows scrunched, "Truthfully." She then said, "Yes." _Why am I even asking that?_

He smiled, "Well she's one of the best friends I could ask for. She's caring, funny, and I love to make fun of her. But honestly without her I don't know what would happen to me. She might have a punk look for her but that's one of the things that makes her unique and I don't mind her music. She's also beautiful and I thought so ever since I saw her when she came out of that tree. Maybe if we weren't cousins we could have been together."

Thalia blushed as she noticed that he fell asleep again as her mind was being bombarded with thoughts, _He just said that we could have been together. Why am I thinking of that?! I gave a promise to Milady to be an eternal maiden and not fall in love with a man._

' _But he's not like any other man.' True, he's kind, caring, humble, and courageous. He will do anything for the people he cares about plus he's very respectful to women. 'Plus he's sexy and you saw that he's a good father and will take care of you when you need it.'_

 _Is it possible? 'It is.' That I'm in love with Percy/ 'Seaweed Brain'._

She drew closer to his face and somehow her heart was beating faster. Luke didn't make her feel this way as her entire body wanted to feel his touch, the beat of his heart, the heat that he radiated and the feel of his lips.

Her lips almost were at his but then someone entered their tent, "Hey Thalia, we're-" Zoe stopped as she was shocked of seeing a half naked Percy and Thalia who was going closer to him. Thalia turned around as she was shocked as well.

The two girls did not say anything as Percy yawned and sat up as he looked at Zoe and then Thalia, "Oh, is there someone who wants mine and Artemis' presence." Zoe merely nodded as Percy got out of bed. He then went to the bathroom, "I'm going to clean myself first."

Both girls merely nodded as Percy went inside. Thalia then said, "This isn't what it looks like, ok." Zoe smirked, "Yeah so it was my imagination that you were about to kiss Percy while he was asleep."

Thalia blushed, "Yes, no. I-" Zoe smiled, "Save it Thalia. You're lucky that Percy is that dense." Thalia was getting angry but then stopped but remembered an incident as she smiled and Zoe shivered a bit when she saw that.

"Talk about what I did what about what you did to him last month." Zoe blushed, "Thou do not know what thee is talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Last month you and him had a spar and he accidentally wet his shirt which exposed his upper body. Don't tell me that you swept his legs just to be on top of him." Zoe then yelled, "His foot got in the way of my low kick and I accidentally pushed him and-"

"Excuses, face it Zoe, you like Percy don't you." Zoe's face became a darker shade of red, "I... that is not true!" Thalia then said, "Face it, he's the only male friend you have and you admit that he's different. Hell you let him carry Riptide."

"He also brought you back from the dead just so that you can be happy again-" They stopped as Percy only had a towel that was blocking his lower region as both girls saw his body again and couldn't help but be engrossed in some indecent thoughts.

So they both ran away as Percy was confused, "Why did they run away?"

Artemis was waiting for her two hunters and Percy as Thalia and Zoe arrived as both were panting and their faces were red, "Is something the matter?" They instantly shook their heads as the goddess sighed and looked at the monster behind her.

"So you're telling me that you need Percy back in Tartarus." Kelli nodded, "There is a disturbance that needs to be handled with. Queen Bianca needs him, now." The goddess heard footsteps, "Speaking of the devil."

Percy had arrived next to Artemis, "Hey Kelli, why do you need me?" Kelli then blushed, "May I?" Percy nodded as Kelli crashed her lips onto his which shocked Artemis and the rest of the hunters. Kelli then pulled her lips of as she licked it, "Thanks, Percy."

He smiled, "Sure." Bows were then placed at his head as he sighed, "Let me explain. I just did it for Kelli to survive."They were about to release their arrows as Danica said, "It's the truth haven't you noticed that the empoussa don't drink blood anymore."

They then lowered their bows and said, "True but-" Abby then said, "The reason for that is ever since Bianca became the queen the diet has changed. It became bodily fluids but it has to be warm enough like a kiss."

Kelli added, "And Percy is the purest one in the entire world." He laughed, "So what's the scenario, Kelli?"

Her face became serious, "Our queen is facing a revolt against some of the Giants there and Orion is leading the charge." Upon seeing the look on Artemis' face he nodded, "I understand, hang on tight girls."

He slammed both his hands to the ground as Percy, Kelli and the Hunt disappeared in a black flash. They were suddenly in a city as all the buildings were mostly three or two story. The sky was red as the ground was also red ( **AN: The city kinda looks like the village of Suna from Naruto** ).

Percy smiled as the hunters were still wondering where they were, "Welcome to Tartarus!" Their eyes widened as Percy then said, "I was going to bring you here anyway."

They then saw the army as Orion was at front when he smiled, "Look who is going to stop us. They must be desperate to send in help from Olympus and-" He then saw Artemis as he licked his lips as she growled in response, "Oh, Artemis I have missed you for so long."

The monsters then backed away as Orion then said, "What are you doing? You should attack." Antaeus came into view beside Orion, "You idiot. You don't realize that the King is back."

Orion then said, "Who's the king?" Antaeus then said. "The man who is next to the Empoussa." Orion then looked at Percy and laughed, "That puny man is the King of Tartarus. I do like his company especially the demi-Titan."

The monster army started backing away as Orion shouted, "Hey! Why are you running away?" A Minotaur then said, "You fool! You are fighting not only the King but his two daughters."

Half of the army ran to Percy and bowed, "We are sorry Lord Percy for our insubordination. Please punish us." The hunters and their goddess were shocked as Percy growled, "Leave."

They ran away as Orion said, "Well I still have eight thousand. Looks like it'll still be an easy win." He grabbed his hunting knives as Percy shouted, "To the monsters, this is your last chance."

They then charged at him as he uncapped Riptide and Thalia was going to join him but Abby stopped her, "You will all see when someone involves me or Danica into a fight." They were still running towards him as Percy kept on walking towards them as there was still 50 meters that separated the two.

"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL THEM! LORD PERCY!" The hunters looked to see monsters who were wearing clothes on the roofs and windows chanting for a massacre as the hunters took a step back as Artemis was also surprised, _This is what Percy went through._

Percy smiled, "Thank you." He then dashed as he reached the monsters and hacked and slashed them all. It was very fast as Artemis could only see Percy as a ray of white light that was moving everywhere. The chants were getting louder as Orion screamed, "Shut up!"

Antaeus then charged as their monster army was destroyed in two minutes. He then grabbed Percy but was shocked that Percy was holding his hands with one finger on both hands as he pushed him back and bisected him.

His upper body fell to the ground but before his body could regenerate Abby cut him into pieces with her huge sword as it grew to eight feet as Antaeus was sucked into the blade. She smiled as she placed her sword back as Piper said, "What did you just do?"

Abby then said, "Oh, I forgot whatever gets killed by this sword will have the essence of the being be sucked into the sword. Thus making it more powerful, longer and I will grow stronger." Reyna then said, "Next thing you know that thing will be fifteen feet tall."

Orion was shocked that a son of Poseidon like him had destroyed an army of eight thousand and Antaeus in two minutes. He then charged and started attacking Percy with his hunting knives, "How are you so strong?" Percy ducked and landed a punch which made Orion stagger, "I'm the best son Poseidon has had."

He got his answer as Percy landed a spinning back kick to his chin which knocked out the hunter. Percy then yelled, "Tartarus, I know that the Feast of Kings is today and as a present we will get to see the execution of a giant!"

All of Tartarus cheered, "So head with me to the arena." They instantly left their homes and went straight for the arena as Percy carried the unconscious Orion, "Milady, girls. Follow Kelli, she will get you to your seats."

Percy then disappeared in a flash of black light as Kelli then said, "Follow me. You'll get the VIP view." They went with Kelli as they had reached the arena after thirty minutes. They went in and noticed that the arena was huge and they saw a familiar sight.

Bianca was there as she hugged Thalia, "It is nice to see you all." She then saw Artemis and bowed, "Milady."

Artemis then said, "It is nice to see you Bianca but there is no need to bow to me." She stood up and hugged Zoe, "What are you doing here?" Kelli smiled, "Milady, Percy wanted them to see the show." The entire Hunt saw a sadistic smile on Bianca's face before turning into a sweet one.

"You may sit wherever you want. We are in the first row any way of the arena. Enjoy the show." Artemis sat with Bianca and to her right was Danica, Thalia and Zoe. Artemis then said, "I heard that you were the Queen of Tartarus."

Bianca nodded as Thalia and Zoe were shocked, "Well it has been a rollercoaster-" She then stopped as she yelled, "The stage is set!"

The crowd erupted as Bianca said, "Warning this will not be for the squeamish." The ground separated as the floor changed and it revealed a terrified Orion as chains went through his body. Four had pierced both of his arms and legs and they were attached to the four sides of the arena.

Two had pierced his gut and one more was attached to his jaw as the only thing he could look was the ones in the VIP. He was pleading to them but that was silenced by the roars of the crowd when Percy came out.

He only wore his black cloak and pants as the crowd was cheering, "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" He took a bow, "Citizens of Tartarus before the feast we must have the appetizer and I give you the one who had failed in his revolt, Orion."

The cheers and roars were deafening as Percy then said, "We must decide his fate!" They once again cheered, "TORTURE!" That caused Orion to struggle but he was laughed at, "Now, now, Orion. We must give the crowd what they want."

"Would you want the Four Limbs?" They roared in response, "The Hellraiser." They roared even louder as Percy gave an evil smile, "Or the one that you would all love to see. The worst... the BLOOD EAGLE!"

The crowd cheered and roared as it was deafening to some of the hunters as they held their ears. He then raised his arm as it silenced them, "We have a very special guest for this Feast today. Please welcome Lady Artemis and the Hunt."

All the monsters present glared at the hunters and grabbed their weapons as the hunters grabbed their bows. Percy then laughed, "That is what I love about you guys but lower your weapons."

The monsters lowered their weapons but still glared at them, "They are our guests of honor, I expect courtesy. I know most of you have unfinished business with the Hunt but if it wasn't for them we wouldn't have the treaty with the demigods, so relax."

They then sat down, "Good, now since they are our guests of honor, they shall choose the fate of this pig." He then turned to face Artemis and bowed, "Milady." This shocked the crowd as he continued, "Since you two know each other then I will let you choose the punishment."

The whole arena was in silence as Artemis stood up and Thalia said, "Milady." She was going to stand up but Zoe stopped her and shook her head. Artemis was now at the railing as Orion was looking at her as he screamed, "Please! Artemis... I love you! Save me!"

Percy then said, "Milady." Artemis scowled at Orion as she looked at Percy, "Do the Blood Eagle." The crowd erupted in cheers as some of them screamed, "ARTEMIS!", "SHE'S THE BEST GODDESS!"

Artemis blushed at some of the cheers as Percy smiled, "Bring me my weapons." A minotaur gave him three black hatchets as he got two on his shoulders as the crowd erupted again in cheers as Artemis sighed, _He may not gloat but it's a pain to see him like this, even if it is to entertain the crowd. He does look like a Viking lumberjack._

Percy then shouted, "Shall I begin, milady?" Artemis nodded as Percy dropped the hammer that was on his right hand and then used his left hand to swing the hatchet upwards as it hit Orion's groin as he screamed like a little girl.

The crowd laughed at him as Percy smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry half brother. I didn't know you swung that way." The crowd laughed again as most of the hunters were horrified, _What happened to Percy? Sure we torture men but not like this_

They looked at Abby and Danica as they were on the railing cheering their father on and what shocked the most was Artemis smirking. Percy then grabbed his two axes and swing it at his back where his ribs were.

He then kept on swinging on the wounds until everyone could see his ribs. He then destroyed the ribs with the two axes as he grabbed his lungs. This made Orion barf blood and wheeze a lot as some of the hunters let go of their lunch. Zoe, Thalia and Piper were horrified as the crowd said, "BLOOD EAGLE!"

With that Percy ripped out his lungs as Orion screamed in utter pain and started wheezing as his face became a disgusting blue. Percy had the lungs in his hands as they were still contracting and then started flapping them, "Caw, caw, caw, caw. Look at the flapping lungs."

With this Zoe, Thalia and Piper lost their lunches as Reyna had fainted while Artemis smiled as the crowd laughed. Percy then said, "Lady Artemis you may have the honors." She then flashed and arrived next to Percy as she took Orion's lungs in his hands.

Orion then looked at her as Artemis smiled, "This is for what you did." She then crushed the lungs in her hands as Percy sliced his head. The crowd cheered as Percy grabbed her hand as she blushed and then raised it as the cheers got louder.

Artemis made a bow as the crowd kept on cheering. Percy then said, "Well now that the appetizer is done." Two empoussa grabbed the head and the body of Orion as they left the arena.

"It is time for the feast." The crowd became even louder as Percy then said, "We have a special feast as the Hunt will join us." Artemis was shocked but couldn't say anything as the gates opened and out came a thousand monsters.

Artemis looked at Percy as he said, "Let the feast begin."

 **AN: That is it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Based on the harem suggestion, I would do Artemis, Zoe, Thalia and Piper. Reyna will be with someone else. But Artemis will be the main pairing or the more dominant in this story.**

 **See you all in the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	6. Feast of the Kings

**AN: I'm back with a brand new chap! Now I will tell the fans of this story is that I will not be updating as fast as I am due to college is happening next week.**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **WhiteEagle1985: Thanks for liking that and you're awesome! Also I will not include Bianca because she has a lover in this with one of the OC's**

 **JustLucky05: Thanks for liking it and you're awesome since you liked the interaction between Percy and Thalia. I will have other instances like that with the girls included in the harem.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks for liking it and the Tensei-Sharingan in Akatsuki no Naruto. True about Reyna but what if I said that she will not be with Abby or Danica but with another hunter.**

 **Dogbiscuit1967: Thanks also I realized that I am one of the few authors in a Pertemis story that Percy doesn't have any hate to Annabeth and that she moved on. I know it's confusing and that is why I ask of people to read in a different point of view.**

 **Gold Testament: Thanks and he doesn't know yet.**

 **DarkGamer159: Thanks!**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Thank you for liking it.**

 **Fillnow21: Thanks for liking it!**

 **Th3-Dragon-Lord: More gruesome stuff ahead and thanks for loving it. You're awesome.**

 **Guest: No.**

 **So I am going to try my best but still support this story. Also I'm very touched that you found that bit with Percy and Annabeth touching because that is how I imagined it because I love Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. It just pisses me off how cheap people are sometimes where Annabeth cheats with another person or a half-brother because she really loves Percy. She like waited for so long to get back to him.**

 **Just please if you're gonna do a story where Percabeth is not there, do it another way. Don't take the wrong and cheap way. Be more creative and this is for the Pertemis fans that want to do a story. I'll probably get a lot of hate because of this. But fuck it... It has to be done!**

 **Enjoy leave a favorite, a follow and a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Fairy Tail, Bleach. I am merely borrowing their concepts and also I am not making any money out of this so yeah. BYE BYE DISCLAIMER!**

Artemis couldn't believe what was happening as her hunters had recovered from their state as the thousand monsters were already in the arena. Artemis then looked at the black haired demigod, "What is the meaning of this?"

He became nervous as he said, "Whoops. I let that out of my mouth. Pleasedon'tturnmeintoajackelope." Artemis sighed as she bonked him on the head, "You're so stupid, you know that. So what are we going to do?"

Percy then said, "Well one the Hunt has to join the Feast." Artemis then said, "I'll do it." She then smiled, "I just can't wait for the punishment you'll get from the Hunters." He gulped as he looked at the VIP place and saw that the hunters had their bows on and were smiling sweetly.

Artemis then got her bow as Percy said, "Remember that if you do win, you get to do whatever you want to the King and I can't complain." Artemis smiled, "Do anything. Maybe what we said two months ago."

Percy's face became red as the goddess laughed as he raised his hand, "Let the feast begin!" the crowd erupted as he left in a cloud of black smoke as Artemis smiled, "Who dies first?"

Percy was now in the VIP room as he was greeted by an electric punch that made him crash into the wall. He opened his eyes as most of the hunters had placed their bows on his face, "What the fuck were you thinking Kelp-Head?! Having milady fight a thousand monsters on our behalf for these monsters's entertainment. You have one fucking second to explain!"

Naruto sighed, "This was the only way." Zoe then said, "Only way for wh-" She couldn't finish her answer as most of the hunters and her fainted. Danica giggled as Percy said, "Thanks, Danica." She smiled, "No problem."

He then looked at the balcony as Artemis was dodging attacks while at the same time firing her bow and killing some monsters. Danica who was now in her real form asked, "Are you and her doing this because of what you guys promised two months ago?"

Percy blushed, "So you were spying, huh?"

 _FLYING TO THE FLASHBACK_

"Alright, you can rest." The hunters answered with a groan as they instantly set up camp as Artemis sighed, _At least there have been few monster attacks but I can thank that to the King of Tartarus_

The hunters were staying at a pine forest in Canada as Percy had come back, "Looks like we're all safe and sound, Lady Artemis." She nodded, "So what are we going to do Percy?" Percy just yawned, "I don't know maybe relax and-"

"No we are not. Don't you forget the promise that you made." He then scratched his back and sheepishly smiled, "You're not going to let this go." Artemis shook her head as she went to her tent, "Looks like I'll be learning from you Jackson."

He then face palmed, "Me and my big mouth." Danica giggled as Abby asked, "What did Tou-san say?" The younger sibling then said, "Well Tou-san said that Artemis isn't a good hunter since she doesn't know how to swim."

Abby laughed, "Let me guess, Artemis now wants to learn from Tou-san on how to swim or he'll be neutered." Danica nodded as the two decided to watch them.

Percy and Artemis were now on a lake as Artemis was still wearing her usual clothes while Percy was wearing black shorts. "Um... why are you wearing that, Artemis?" Artemis then said, "Is there something wrong with what I wear, Perseus."

He waved his hands, "No, no. I meant don't you have to you know wear something appropriate for swimming." She had a faint blush as she turned around, "If I see you looking then I'll cut off two things at the same time."

He held his eyes and also turned around as Artemis got out of her clothes and revealed a red two piece bikini as she looked at herself and blushed, _Why am I wearing this and why did Abby give me this? It doesn't even fit me in this form. Maybe-_

She then turned to her eighteen year old form as her auburn hair grew longer and her breasts got larger but didn't become that big. She still maintained an athletic look in her body, "Ok, Percy, you can turn around and open your eyes."

Percy turned around as his eyes widened and used all of his willpower not to have his jaw drop, his nose bleed or a significant object rise, "W-" Artemis then said, "If you're asking why I am in this form is because this does not fit in my twelve year old form. Also I thought that this will not make any mistakes for me since we would be the same age and almost height."

She was now 5'6 as he was taller by two inches but he was having a hard time looking at her. She noticed this, "Do I look ugly to you?" He immediately shook his head, "No, it's just that you look so beautiful and I don't mean it in a perverted kind of way. Please don't kill me!"

She saw him cowering in front of her as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Percy, it's ok." He then smiled and sheepishly laughed, "I thought I was a goner." Artemis then said, "But if I see something rise then you'll have to join the legends of what happens when you mess with me."

He gulped as he entered the water and Artemis slowly entered the water while holding unto Percy. The two were still holding each other, "Ok, let's start with the basics but you have to hold onto me. Start kicking your legs."

They were doing this for four hours and the two were having fun under the moonlight as Artemis could now swim but she almost drowned as Percy pulled her in to his chest as the two now looked at each other and looked away but had both blushing faces.

The two were now at the shore as Percy said, "That was fun and I think you're now the best hunter since you can now swim." Artemis had her wet hair over her right shoulder, "Yes, now I think I'll have a Barnacle Brain as a moving target."

His eyes widened as the goddess laughed, "You should have seen your face." He sighed and then laughed as well. He didn't know why but he couldn't shake off this feeling since it had been growing ever since he came back.

He smiled, _Maybe I should get over like you said._ "Hey, Artemis." She then looked at him, "Yeah." He sighed, "What if I fall in love with someone that's in the Hunt?" Her eyes widened, "You know the rules. You're not allowed to fall in love with any girl in the Hunt."

Percy then said, "So to get rid of that rule then I have to convince you to let it go." She nodded, _Why is he even asking about this? Is he asking that because he's in love with someone here? Is it Thalia or Zoe?_

He then stood up and placed a hand to his heart and then pointed at her, "Then I promise this on the Styx. I'll make you change your mind on those vows and have you with me." The wind blew as Abby and Danica who were watching from the pine trees were shocked.

Artemis was speechless as she just heard what Percy just said while he was hitting his head on the ground, "I'm an idiot! I was supposed to say that afterwards." Artemis stood up but then gave out a yelp of pain as Percy carried her in his arms.

She then blushed as she punched him on the chest making him move a step back, "What are you doing, Percy, let me go?!" He then had a cold face on him, "No." That and the harsh tone of his voice made her flinch until he returned to his normal caring expression, "You hurt both of your ankles."

He then leapt and was now on top of a pine tree and started moving forward by jumping from one pine tree to the other, "Let me go! How am I supposed to do my duties?" He then looked at her and smiled, "You can have Diana do it."

She then pouted as he laughed, "Look Artemis. I know you hate this but you'll have to bear it. In the meantime look up." She did as what Percy said and saw the moon with his smiling face as her heart skipped a beat.

 _What is this? I know I see the moon all the time. But somehow this is different._ He then smiled again, "You know what. Your hair is really beautiful on the moonlight." Her face went closer to his chest as she was trying to hide her blush, _No one has called my hair beautiful._

"Even if it was you like this or your normal form. I just can't get enough of it." His eyes widened as he looked down to see a blushing goddess, "I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright Percy." The two were still moving as none of them spoke again as Percy then said, "Artemis, I'm sorry for saying that. I take it-" She then punched him on the chest, "Idiot. You have three months to impress me after that it's gone."

Percy couldn't believe it was the man hating goddess giving him a chance, "Thanks." She also somehow smiled, "Don't make me regret this." They kept on moving as neither one of them noticed that a few strands of hair was on Percy's neck and the Furies had a new string for the two and it was colored red.

 _FLYING OUT OF THE FLASHBACK_

Percy sighed again as Artemis had managed to kill fifty monsters and he was glad that they were not ganging up on her, _I wonder if she's really going to ask that._ The hunters then screamed, "Go Milady!" The crowd also cheered for their favorite as the goddess was dodging left and right from attacks.

She then jumped on a Minotaur's head before firing two arrows to his back. The Minotaur fell as Artemis used its axe and swiped the manticore's legs and cutting off the tail with her hunting knives. She grabbed the tail and jammed it into the head of a Laistrygonian as it turned into dust.

She ducked an incoming club strike as her bow reappeared in her hand and shot another Laistrygonian in the head. She was tackled by a Hellhound before stabbing it in the mouth with her knife. She was now face to face with a Hydra as it was dispatching monsters left to right as it then spotted her and charged.

She rolled to the left and had managed to shoot three arrows to three heads to the beast. She then grabbed a pen and uncapped it revealing Riptide as the whole crowd was silent. Everyone in the hunt including his daughters and Bianca looked at him.

Piper then said, "Why'd you give the sword to her?" Percy then said, "The only way a person could get Riptide is if she beat me in a fair fight." Reyna then said, "So that means-" Percy smiled, "She was able to knock me out but that was after she became unconscious."

Phoebe then screamed, "You can win milady!" The hunters followed suit as Danica and Abby smiled, _He really has moved on._ The crowd was murmuring to themselves, 'How did she get the King's weapon?', 'I heard she beat him fairly in a battle.'

They then cheered on while yelling her name as she exhaled and cut off four heads at once. Not giving it a moment to grow back, she had a vial of greek fire and threw it on the severed heads as the Hydra shrieked in pain.

She did this before the Hydra became dust. She looked around the arena; _There are a hundred monsters left._ She then dodged a strike as it revealed to be Lycaon, "Well, well. It's the maiden goddess." He then laughed, "If I kill you then-"

He wasn't able to answer as there were now six silver arrows in his chest, "How?" He then coughed out blood as Artemis smirked, "Come on Lycaon, I thought you forgot that I carry silver weapons as well." The wolf turned into golden dust as Artemis thought, _I got 99 problems and you ain't one._

She then focused her attention to the last remaining Laistrygonian as she sprinted towards it. The giant hurled his huge baseball at the goddess as she merely jumped over it and started running towards him by running on his baseball bat. She then kicked the giant on the head as he staggered towards the Chimera and was eaten by the beast, "Are you not entertained?"

Artemis' yell made the crowd cheer for her as Percy smiled, _She knows how to get the people on her side. She'll do well here. If my plan works then this was worth it._

Artemis then dodged a Giant Snake which was attempting to bite her. She then went to one knee and fired two arrows as they blinded the snake before she decapitated it and then proceeded to stab a giant scorpion in the eye with her other knife.

She grabbed the tail with her hands and slammed the scorpion to the ground and stabbed it twice in the creature's chest before turning into gold dust.

She then saw that there were ten monsters left as it was three chimeras, two gegeines, one hekatonkhires, three Cyclops and one giant who was fifty feet tall and had green hair and had bronze armor on his chest and arms as he showed his green dragon legs.

Artemis then said, "Porphyrion." The giant smirked, "Ah, the daughter of Zeus. It would be my pleasure to kill you so that I can rile up Zeus but for now I have to clear the field." He then went and crushed the two cyclopes with his bare hands as Artemis shot the gegeine in the thigh as she quickly beheaded one and killed another.

The bane of Zeus split the hundred hand giant in half as he kicked one of the chimeras at Artemis as the goddess simply jumped over it and stabbed it with Riptide as it dissolved in gold dust. Porphyrion smiled as he stomped on the two chimeras, killing them instantly.

"You know you fight better than your father. Maybe you can be a nice snack." Artemis laughed, "And I would say Hera was right for leaving you." He then charged at her, "Don't you dare mention that name."

She rolled out of the way but the giant caught her and threw her to the other side of the wall. She had managed to land on her feet as she jumped towards the giant and fired her arrows as they were not doing any damage to the giant.

"HA! Feels like toothpicks." He grabbed his spear and thrusted at the goddess as she was able to dodge it but got a cut on her right shoulder. He then grabbed a spear and started attacking Artemis as she was dodging and moving out of the way of the attacks but she kept on getting cuts.

He then threw the glowing spear as she was able to dodge it but got hit by his left hand as she crashed to the wall and let out some blood from her mouth, "Milady!" The hunters yelled as they were worried about their mistress as the giant was closing in.

"Oh, is that the end already?" Porphyrion then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up as the goddess was kicking and scratching her way out, "Looks like you lose, Goddess of the Hunt." He then slammed her on the ground as golden ichor poured down from her mouth.

The hunters were crying until Percy yelled, "You're not Artemis!" Porphyrion then looked at the King of Tartarus, "What are you saying, boy? Do you want to die?"

Percy then said, "The Artemis that I knew wouldn't lose in a fight no matter what. The Artemis that I respected would never make her hunters worry because she would get stronger." He then inhaled and yelled, "The Artemis that I loved would never break her promises!"

Everyone was shocked except for Danica and Abby as the giant laughed, "What are you talking about demigod?" "Idiot-" The hunters' eyes widened as they saw their mistress getting out of the hand of the giant, "Impossible!"

Artemis then said, "Then let me show you the real Artemis." She disappeared in auburn and silver blur as Porphyrion was on one knee after getting slashed multiple times on the chest and arms. Artemis was on his face as he tried to punch her but she sliced his fist with Riptide.

She used her hunting knives to stab the giant's eyes as he yelled in pain. She then fired three arrows on his threat as one of the arrows went through his neck.

He then held his throat to stop the bleeding as she travelled all the way to the top of Porphyrion's head. She then stomped on it as she broke his neck which sent the giant crashing down.

"B... tch." Porphyrion said as Artemis as she held her ear and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear your pathetic male taunts." She then fired two arrows inside his mouth as the giant was running out of breath due to the gasps.

She then got her two hunting knives, "Let's put a smile on that face." He was shaking his head as Artemis placed both of her knives on the sides of his lips and began to carve a smile on his face. The giant was unable to move as the only thing he could do was make drowning noises.

The crowd was loving it as Percy smiled, _Yup! That's the Artemis that I feared. I'm so dead._ Meanwhile the hunters were disgusted and at the same time loving it. Artemis then said, "For my next trick, I will make this sword."

She was showing the crowd Riptide, "Dissapear." She then pierced Riptide through the Giants forehead as the sword was gone, "Tada."

The crowd erupted in cheers and was again yelling her name as the Bane of Zeus dissolved into gold dust. Bianca then announced, "Our current champion of the Feast of the Kings who finished it in forty five minutes is Artemis!"

Once again the crowd erupted in cheers and yelling her name as she smiled, _I do sort of enjoy this praise._ Bianca then said, "Now what will Artemis do the King of Tartarus." The hunt was smiling evily at him while yelling, "Rip his genitals!", "Make him our slave!", "Have him cross-dress as a girl!"

He then noticed that Artemis had a sweet smile on her as Percy was now visibly horrified, "I choose to-" The crowd was waiting in anticipation to what the new champion was going to say, "Go on a date with the King of Tartarus here."

The crowd was shocked but mostly the hunters who were still shell shocked as Bianca then said, "If that is the wish of the champion then it shall be done." The crowd then cheered to appreciate the champion as Artemis flashed besides Percy as her arm was on his arm.

"Let us go." The two of them disappeared as Thalia yelled, "What the fuck is going on?!"

Percy and Artemis were now at the palace as she yelled, "Why did I do that?!" Percy laughed, "Which one?" Artemis said, "The one where I tortured the giant and asked the crowd if they were not entertained."

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Now you feel what I feel when I do it. For me I think it's just me venting out my anger." Artemis sighed, "So are you going out on a date with me or what." Percy then asked, "Just asking but what made you change your mind."

Artemis then said, "Maybe it was during what you said that snapped me back and made me kill Porphyrion. Maybe it was when we were together in the Hunt." He smiled, "That's a good enough answer. Did you like what I said to you last?"

Artemis then said, "If that makes you think that you have a lifeline in this."Percy then mocked hurt and said, "Let's enjoy our day Artemis."

Back to the hunters who were being accompanied by Bianca, Kelli, Abby and Danica as most of them were still shocked by what had happened and only Thalia and Zoe were not as surprised anymore.

Bianca then said, "I think it is time for us to eat." They stopped at a three story building that had the sign called The Gorgon and Medusa's head in a neon light. "Do you have any problems with that?" The hunters shook their heads as they opened the doors as Bianca said, "Table for thirty five."

A woman with flowing brown hair and green eyes looked at them. She was wearing an ordinary waitress outfit but it still showed that the girl was really beautiful. She then smiled, "Bianca, it's good to see you."

Bianca hugged the waitress, "You too, Medusa." Medusa then looked at the Hunt and said, "Where is your goddess?" Abby then said, "She's with Tou-san." Medusa giggled, "I should have known that the King of Tartarus could get a virgin goddess. I'll lead to your seats."

They all sat down and ordered as Medusa sat next to them and Phoebe then snarled, "What are you doing here?" Medusa giggled, "Don't worry Hunter. I do not cause you any harm since anyway I'm not the same as I used to be."

Zoe then said, "That is what I was wondering. How were you able to get out of your curse?" Medusa smiled. "And I am wondering how you were able to get out of the stars. But the reason why I'm here is-"

"DANG! You got a fine ass!" They turned to see three guys checking out Medusa. The one with the blue hair said, "Why don't you come and serve us instead of being with these lesbians." The hunters glared at them and got their bows but Medusa stood up.

"You're right I should serve you." The three men smiled but then Medusa's eyes turned green as they immediately turned into stone. She giggled, "But unfortunately you're too stiff." She then destroyed the three with a punch as they turned to dust.

She then sat back as Reyna said, "I thought that you were back to normal." Medusa nodded, "Well here's the thing. I'm not the hideous snake anymore but I might have been modified." Piper asked, "Who?"

"Percy." Atlanta then said, "How did he do it?" Medusa then said, "He found me all alone and took care of me. I asked him why since I almost killed him but he said that he wanted to find a way to help me. Sure enough with the help of Drew I got my original body back but I still had the ability to turn anything into stone if I wanted to."

The hunters nodded as she sighed but had a smile on her face, "You know I'm kind of jealous of your mistress." Kylie then said, "Why?" Medusa answered, "Well she got the best man in Tartarus or on Earth."

Zoe then said, "Are you in love with him?" Medusa nodded, "How can you not? He's caring, generous, respectful, funny, handsome and strong. I even slept with him." This made the hunters spew out their drinks.

Thalia then said, "That Kelp-Head! I thought he was different!" Medusa stepped in. "He is! It's just that I-" She twiddled her fingers and blushed, "I kind of tied him up and also drugged him." Their jaws dropped as Abby said, "So is Tou-san's legendary stamina correct."

They were surprised at what Abby said as Medusa nodded, "After I tied him up and after he was inside me. He still was caring and we did last for two days straight and I almost died. The thing is that he wasn't even fifty percent."

Their eyes widened as Bianca said, "True, I remember when we did it. I was unconscious after three times." Zoe, Thalia and Piper were blushing as Reyna said, "You had-" Bianca shook her head, "We didn't even have sex."

Zoe then said, "But-" Medusa then said, "Percy has other ways. His hands and mouth just knock you out. Girls here call him the Sex God, The Gentle Hand, etc. I think the only one to make him tired was Theia. Oh, our orders are here."

Zoe, Piper and Thalia had the same thought, _It's going to be hard to look at him after this._ Meanwhile on the floor above them was the demigod with his goddess as she said, "So you had multiple partners." He then waved his hands, "I'm sorry. They either tied me up or drugged me. Please don't kill me."

Artemis sighed, "I won't kill you, since we are on a date and it's been good. I'll let the hunters decide your fate." He gulped nervously, "Yeah. You won't forget about what you heard." Artemis then said, "Oh, what would I forget, Gentle Hand."

He sighed as she laughed while Percy thought, _I'm really thinking that this might be a bad idea._

The hunters were back in Camp Half Blood as Bianca sent them back as Phoebe said, "Well Tartarus, isn't that bad." Piper nodded, "They're friendly to us maybe it's because Lady Artemis won the feast."

Zoe sighed, "It's already nine in the evening but it felt like we were in Tartarus for an entire day. We will rest for the day-" Suddenly a loud voice came, "Well, well. If it isn't the lesbians, you're all alone?" Suddenly fourteen males that were all fifteen and looked muscular surrounded them as the one with the black cap and blue shirt.

Thalia then growled, "Get out of our way Adam. You're a sorry excuse for a half brother." Adam laughed, "You'll have to earn it if you can beat me." Thalia growled again as she remembered that he took down twenty giants and four hellhounds without anyone's help and was now the strongest in the camp.

Adam then said, "I think I don't have an answer." The girls got their bows while the men got their swords and shields. Adam then saw Abby and licked his lips which was noticed by the hunters, "Get away from her!" Kylie yelled.

He then said, "To the cute one, I think I'll save you." They then felt cold as Abby and Danica smiled, "First you want to harass the hunters." The white aura was making the men wet themselves as Adam stood strong, "Where are you?"

The hunters snickered, "You dare assault them." Percy appeared in front of him, "You have done the worst sin and that was to look at my beloved daughters." Adam was unfazed as he pierced Percy's chest with his sword but it broke as Percy placed Riptide on his throat.

"Let this be a lesson punk." Two of the lackeys tried to get to Percy but were sent flying after getting hit by Abby's pillar as Percy then grabbed Adam by the throat and slammed him to the ground as the teen was unconscious.

Percy then asked, "Who's this?" Thalia groaned, "He's a Son of Zeus and he's my half brother. He's been a hotshot ever since he killed twenty giants and four hellhounds by himself." Percy laughed, "He wouldn't survive Tartarus."

Zoe then grabbed him by the collar, "Where is Milady?" Percy smiled, "Check her at the cabin." He then disappeared as the rest of the hunters raced to the cabin leaving Abby and Danica there. "Ne, Abby, do you think Tou-san had Lady Artemis go to his special spot."

Abby then smiled, "That could be the reason why she would be so happy." The two then decided to walk and caught up with the hunters as they were still outside the door and Danica said, "Why aren't you guys going in?"

Piper then said, "She's humming." They heard Artemis humming as they decided to go in and saw their goddess humming and dancing around with a smile on her face as she was wearing a red dress that complimented her hair.

Artemis then saw her hunters staring at her and blushed a bit, "What is it?" They just shook their heads as Thalia run away and they immediately went to their bunks as Zoe said, "Milady how was your date?"

Artemis turned away as she made a smile, "I... liked... it." She then disappeared as the hunters were shocked at what Artemis said and thought, _What did Percy do to her?_

Thalia was now in the Zeus cabin as Percy was sleeping and this time he was wearing a black camp half blood shirt and red boxers as she jumped onto the bed and nudged him, "Kelp-Head! Kelp-Head! Wake up!"

Percy only turned around as he was snoring, "Yeah." He yawned as Thalia said, "What did you do to Lady Artemis?" Percy then snored again as Thalia gave up and decided to sleep next to him. She noticed that he wasn't moving. _Well this can't get any worse._

 _This got worse!_ Their position was very compromising as she didn't know why she was hugging Percy like a bolster. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as her right arm was pinned by his chest and her left hand was behind his neck.

Percy was facing Thalia as she was very red due to the contact and was trying not to think of any indecent thoughts but she was still thinking of what Bianca and Medusa said, _AGH! Stupid brain! Stop!_

' _But they said his lips was good maybe-' NO! We are not trying that me! Although... Ah hell to this!_

Her lips were now just millimeters away from each other when the door opened revealing Piper who giggled as Thalia stopped and looked at her, "Was I interrupting your rape Thalia?" Thalia blushed as she stood up, "I am not doing anything!"

Piper snickered, "It looked like you were close to kissing him when he was sleeping." Percy sat up and saw Thalia and Piper as the daughter of Aphrodite waved at him, "Did you enjoy your sleep, Percy?"

He nodded, "It was really warm." Thalia blushed at that as Piper said, "Well, Lady Artemis and the other hunters are waiting for breakfast." He nodded and ran to the bathroom as Piper stared at Thalia and laughed before running away.

A flustered Thalia then ran after her as lightning was on her fists. Percy then emerged out of the bathroom, "What's going on with those two?"

In the big house, the hunters were in the same part where they had sat as Chiron then announced, "The gods and goddesses will arrive here tomorrow and see if we have improved." Adam then smugly smiled, "Well they won't be disappointed as we are now stronger than any force Gaea could give us."

Chiron simply ignored that, "What the gods will see is our usual Capture the Flag. It will be the Roman and Greek Camps against the Hunters of Artemis." Some of the Greeks groaned as they remembered always losing to the hunters.

But most showed confidence as they had the numbers, "Chiron, don't you think that it's a little unfair." Everyone then saw Percy who was wearing a blue camp half blood shirt and green pants, "I mean it's basically four hundred against thirty. Why don't we change that?"

Artemis smiled as Percy went to Chiron, _He just wants to fight._ Chiron then asked, "What do you mean Percy?" The demigod then said, "Not only will you be fighting giants but probably formidable opponents that can possibly beat the gods. So you need to have experience. Lady Artemis and I will join this tournament and so will my two daughters and don't worry. Lady Artemis and I will not use our powers."

The entire building was filled with murmurs as they were still skeptical to join since Artemis and Percy was going to join and then Adam stood up, "That sounds reasonable. I think this will be a good learning experience to kick the shit out of the King of Tartarus."

Percy smiled, "See Chiron, they accepted." Chiron sighed, "So be it. Campers I want you to prepare for your fight." Percy then looked at the Hunt, "I'll make something special for you guys." He then raced for the kitchen as Artemis then said, "He cooks our meals and the girls love it."

He then went to Abby and Danica as the younger sibling smiled at the centaur, "You're our Father's teacher right." Chiron nodded, "I am proud that Percy had made such beautiful children." They both laughed as Chiron then asked, "How strong are the both of you?"

Abby then lent him the pillar that was on her back as the centaur almost fell and Abby got in her hand and balanced it with one finger. She then gave it to Danica who was balancing it on her head as Chiron was shocked, "Never mind that."

The centaur then left as the hunters started bombarding their mistress with questions about her date. Artemis simply ignored them and smiled, "I didn't know you girls wanted to know about his sexual escapades."

The hunters blushed as Abby and Danica laughed at them as Percy came back and gave them blueberry pancakes with bacon. They all ate it with gusto as Thalia then said, "We are going to train for the Capture the Flag."

Artemis nodded as she had finished her meal, "I permit you to and Danica is in charge of your training. Olympus has summoned me and Percy." Artemis then grabbed Percy's arm as they flashed out of the Big House as Danica then said, "Yay! You're going to love it!"

The hunters couldn't help but smile as they thought it couldn't be that bad as Abby sighed, "You guys won't like this at all."

Artemis and Percy were now on Olympus as they were near the door of the Throne Room as she smiled, "I really enjoyed our date." Percy smiled at her, "Well I was planning to do a second one if you would like."

Artemis then giggled, "Alright." She then walked ahead and swayed her hips as Percy's nose almost bled as she laughed, "I hope that this will be better than the first one."

"I hope you'll wait for me because I will have to dress up." Percy was confused, "Why are you going to dress up? You still look beautiful to me no matter what you wear." Artemis smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Sometimes even the man hating goddess would like to once dress up for her probation boyfriend. So dress up good as well." She then entered the throne room as he was still in a state of shock, _She just swayed her hips and kissed my cheek._

He celebrated a bit before running and then caught up with Artemis as the gods and goddesses were all around them. Zeus then said, "Well we are all here to see the state of the Hunt and for added information on our enemies also what happened when the Hunt went into Tartarus."

Percy then explained what the Hunt felt like and how far they have improved ever since he became the co-leader. Poseidon then asked, "Son, what was your reason for having the Hunt and Artemis go to Tartarus."

Percy then answered, "Well I wanted to see if demigods could maintain peace and respect in Tartarus and could one day have them work together to bring in a peaceful era." The gods nodded as Athena asked, "Did it work?"

Percy nodded, "The monsters now almost adore the Hunt and they treat Artemis as a queen." They were impressed as Apollo smiled, "So how did lil sis do this?" Percy then said, "She joined the Feast of the Kings."

They were shocked as Zeus then said, "How did it go?" Percy smiled, "Well she won and beat several formidable opponents including one called Porphyrion." Zeus was mind blown as the rest of the gods couldn't believe it as Hades said, "Would you mind showing us?"

Percy nodded as he snapped his fingers and a large projection screen popped out and turned on as one empoussa then said, "All hail to the new champion of the Feast of Kings who single handedly beat the giant Porphyrion."

The gods then saw Artemis as she slashed the giant multiple times before driving her hunting knives to the giant's eyes. She then broke his neck by stomping on his head as she then stabbed him in the forehead as the giant dissolved in golden dust.

The gods had mixed reactions as Apollo, Poseidon and Hermes were shocked, Zeus was as proud as ever, Ares smiled at the brutality while Athena just studied. Zeus then asked, "How were you really able to kill him? I thought you needed a god and a demigod to kill him."

Artemis then said, "I did. I'm a god and this-" She uncapped Riptide, "-is a demigod's weapon. I just borrowed this from Percy." Ares then smiled, "I like your style." Artemis then said, "And I can't wait to show it to you." The war god shivered as Apollo was still shocked and asked, "Sis, how'd you become so strong." Artemis then pointed to Percy, "Training."

Percy then said, "Anyways because of this Artemis is now revered in Tartarus making rogue monsters think thrice before facing her since she did beat a thousand demons. Another thing I would like to say is that two of the banes are dead."

Poseidon then said, "Who's the other one?" Percy then said, "I killed Orion with some help from Artemis."

Zeus nodded, "Now that is out of the issue, we need to focus on our enemies, any news?" Percy then said, "Well monsters are now travelling in groups and the Titans that are stuck on Orthys are not planning to attack Olympus since Rhea has told them not to."

Zeus was surprised, "Wait mother is awake." Percy nodded, "I may have woken he up on accident and is now the leader there and is my ally."

"Gaea is certainly waking up and Lord Tartarus said is that she is getting help from Erebos, Akhyls, Pontus, Aether and Ouranos." The gods were horrified by the allies of Gaea, "The only way to beat the Primordials is to get the Ten Circles of Tartarus."

Zeus then said, "I see. But the others are enemies, are they not." Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not the leader and each of them have different motives."

Athena then said, "We have to know who the others are?" Percy said, "Fine, so you know there's me, my two daughters and Lord Tartarus. Ed is one who you've seen and the guy who you saw on the giant purple samurai that's Drew. I'll inform you that each of us is a bane of the other but Danica doesn't have any and Lord Tartarus' is Danica."

"Now the seventh circle is Clive-" He then saw Hera make an audible gasp as he was curious, _Why did Hera react to his name?_ "-and he is my bane." Artemis then said, "Why?"

"Clive's power is very fearsome. Anything that he comes into contact will be smashed into pieces; he can also make anything turn into smaller versions of the original. He can also negate any attack if it's magical and is a hand to hand master."

"The eighth circle is who we call Ash and his power is the ability to transform into a fearsome black dragon. He is the Dragon King and another of his abilities is that most physical attacks do not affect him. He is so powerful that his roar can destroy an island the size of California and leave his victims in a half dead state."

"The ninth circle is Erza and her specialty is using any weapon. Her ability is to create any weapons she wants instantly and can swap to different armors for any situation that she can use to her advantage. She's also strong as she only used two katanas to beat Kronos, Iaeptus, and Perses in three seconds."

"The last circle is Cana and she is a master of heavenly and dark magic. She is the teacher of Drew who is the fifth and another thing is she hasn't even used her full ability to use yet."

The gods were scared of Percy's allies, "So are these four about to arrive." Athena asked as Percy said, "I believe that they will be at Camp Half-Blood by tomorrow. They won't attack the kids but certainly me. You shall not interrupt the game."

"Why?" Hephaestus asked, "It's quite simple, it would be harder for them to see me when there are so many fights going on." Zeus then announced, "The Capture the Flag shall not be interrupted and the Olympians will foresee the event."

They then flashed out as Artemis and Percy left the throne room as she gave him a flying kiss, "Get ready for our second date."

She then walked away while swaying her hips a bit as Percy let go as his nose exploded as blood came out. Percy then happily said, "I'll have to get ready." He then flashed back to the camp and then realized, "What should I do for the second date?!"

Abby and Danica merely laughed at their father's struggle, _He shouldn't have showed her his special spot in Tartarus._

 **AN: This is it, what happened on their first. What will happen on their next? Tune in next time and see you again. BYE BYE!**


	7. Capture the Date, Maiden and the Flag

**AN: I'm back and I hope you like this chap! Thank you so much for the support to have over 50+ favorites and reviews and to have 100+ follows. It's just unbelievable thank you so much and get the word out that there are original Pertemis stories like this.**

 **Answer my reviews:**

 **WhiteEagle1985: Yes he was because he was stuck in Tartarus for five hundred years and became a king. You'll see his skills in this chapter.**

 **Th3-Dragon-Lord: Thanks for liking it!**

 **JustLucky05: Thank you for liking it you will have more. I hope I have entertained you with the Capture the Flag but its how I imagined it. Also why can't Artemis have more badass moments in Pertemis I get sick that she's just this lovesick, jealous, cheesy goddess. Come on let the women shine!**

 **IchiIchi: Thank you for loving it and I will take a harem route but the main pair is Pertemis.**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Thanks for liking it!**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks for liking it and you're awesome for liking the gladiator reference.**

 **OneOfTheOriginal: Thank you for liking it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy was nervous as he then face palmed his head, "Why did I agree that our clothes would be Japanese. Who knows how to-" He then heard, "Ahem." He then looked to see Abby next to him as he hugged her, "My angel! My saving grace!"

He then bowed to her, "Please help your father." Abby smiled, "Of course I'd help my baka tou-san." She then snapped her fingers as they were suddenly in a store that had Japanese clothes. Abby then said, "I think I know what you should wear."

She then grabbed a black kimono with an orange belt and geta sandals. "Wear this." Percy sighed as he grabbed the clothes and quickly dressed in it. He then showed it to Abby as she smiled, "You look good, Tou-san. We'll get this."

Abby then paid the cashier as Percy then said, "Oh, god! I have to prepare our food." He then flashed as Abby laughed, "Tou-san's funny when he's worried about a single date." She then disappeared as a certain goddess was wondering what to wear.

 _I think my arrogance got the best of me. I don't even know what the Japanese wear... there's only one person that knows what to wear. But she's a fucking slut but then again I have no choice._

She then flashed to a pink palace as she knocked on the door; _I'm having second thoughts about it._ She suddenly remembered what they did on their first date; _I really enjoyed that place where we went to. I have to ask him how Tartarus had stars._

The door opened and revealed Aphrodite as her blonde hair was over her shoulder and she also noticed that the love goddess wasn't wearing any makeup. Aphrodite looked scared as her eyes widened when she saw Artemis as her hand was shaking on her wine glass.

"A- Art- Artemis w- what are you doing here?" She then gulped, "I swear that I didn't do anything to your hunters." Artemis sighed, "Aphrodite, I am not here to kill you but I need... help."

The love goddess was taken aback by what she heard, "Help?" She was now curious; _This is interesting, Artemis needing my help._ She then smiled and asked in a cheery voice, "What do you need?"

Artemis sighed, "I have a date." The wine glass fell to the ground, "Excuse me?" Artemis growled, "You heard me. I have a date and I need your help to get a dress." Aphrodite squealed, "Arty has a date! Come quick."

She then grabbed Artemis' wrist as she was being led inside Aphrodite's palace. Artemis looked around and saw pink everywhere, _Dear immortales! I love silver but that doesn't mean I want to decorate my whole tent silver. This is just overkill._

Artemis was now in Aphrodite's bedroom as she noticed that there were seventeen closets. She was horrified at this, _Seventeen! And all of these are filled with clothes! Why does she need so many?!_

Aphrodite then said, "So what's supposed to be the theme of this date." Artemis sighed, "He decided on Japanese after watching an anime." Aphrodite nodded, "Whoever this man is, I like him. He wants to see your elegance."

She then went to her closet 7 and pulled it as there were many clothes on display. Artemis was shocked at how many clothes there were. Aphrodite then said, "Here." Artemis was shocked at what Aphrodite picked because it wasn't slutty.

Aphrodite was holding a black colored with a dark blue flower adorned kimono and had a red obi belt and matching sandals. Artemis was still in a state of shock as Aphrodite giggled, "What? Surprised that there is a dress that you don't deem slutty. Oh and it's fitted for your eighteen year old form."

Artemis then grabbed the kimono and wore it as it fitted her perfectly after she turned eighteen. The dress wasn't revealing and that was the way she liked it. She looked at Aphrodite, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders, "I remembered that I cannot look at your romantic developments because I swore on the Styx but it isn't always where the mighty and pure Artemis will ask old me on what to wear on a date."

"Consider it this. The only reason why I'm doing this is because it looks like you've found someone who you actually like. Another thing is that all I ask for details is when you reveal it in front of the other gods. I want all the details."

Artemis then said, "Wow, Aphrodite. I didn't know you were this nice." Aphrodite then smiled, "What can I say Artemis? You really forced my hand and I am really curious to see the man whom you like."

Artemis then said, "Well it looks like I should go." Aphrodite then hugged her, "At least give me one good detail if you guys had a date before." Artemis then said, "Fine. But you have to swear on the Styx that you won't reveal or tell this to anyone."

Aphrodite then said, "Yeah, yeah! Just tell me." Thunder roared as Artemis said, "We made out and he's very good in kissing." Aphrodite squealed as she said, "I can't wait to see this guy. Good bye Artemis, I have to go shopping."

The love goddess disappeared as Artemis also flashed out and was now inside the cabin. "Milady, what do you have in your arms?" Zoe asked as the rest also stared at the clothes as Artemis said, "Well these are the clothes that I will wear on my date tonight."

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Was the only reply of the hunters as Reyna then said, "Did Percy make you do a second date?" She shook her head, "No. It was me." They were shocked had their mistress have fallen from her beliefs.

Artemis then said, "Well if you look at the time then I have to go." She then flashed away as the hunters were still in a state of shock as Thalia entered the cabin, "What is with you guys, you look like you've seen Milady kiss a man." Oh, how not far Thalia was on the guess.

It was already nightfall and our favorite demigod was near a ledge where it led to the ocean as Percy was pacing back and forth as he was still nervous about this one, _Man I don't know if Artemis would like this._

"Like what?" He jumped at that but then calmed down and sighed, "You're here I-" He turned around and was just speechless with what he was seeing. They both were wearing their clothes and both of them were looking at each other.

Artemis then smiled, "I have to say you look good Percy." Percy on the other hand couldn't get his eyes off of what he was seeing on that matter, "Ah- Wow! I mean... Wow!" Artemis just laughed as Percy kept on stuttering as he could only say 'Wow.'

She then bonked him on the head as he snapped out of his current state, "Thank you." Percy said, "What I meant to say Artemis is that you look really beautiful." She blushed at that as not a lot of men had told her that and would just run away.

"Thank you Percy. So what are we going to do?" Percy then motioned her to sit down with him on the edge. The two of them were looking at the moon, the stars and the ocean as he said, "This is where I would go if I needed to think about something."

Artemis smiled, "I can see why. It's very serene here." Percy then snapped his fingers as two plates with food were right next to them, "I made baked salmon with roasted mushrooms and sprinkled curry and garlic."

They started eating as Artemis smiled, "This is really good." This made Percy smile as the two of them just ate while chatting with each other and then finished. Percy then said, "Take my hand." Artemis then held his hand.

They slowly descended into the water and were standing on the top of the water as Artemis said, "So what now, Romeo." He then glared at her as he snapped his fingers, "Prepare to be amazed."

Suddenly green lights filled the ocean as she was amazed as they slowly rose up from the water. The moonlight shone upon the tiny green lights as they were dancing around the two. Her eyes were glowing with amazement as she was watching it happen.

Percy was smiling because he got to see Artemis act like a kid. She then placed her left arm on his right and tightened the grip as the demigod blushed. Artemis was still enjoying the scenery, "How were you able to do this?"

Percy smiled, "Well these guys don't light up every time. They only do this like once a year. So I figured that you might enjoy this." Artemis then asked, "What are these?" As she was still watching the lights go around, "Fireflies."

The fireflies had managed to turn into a circle and the two were surrounded by them. The world had somehow shifted for Artemis when all she could see was Percy smiling at her and the lights around them.

Her cheeks turned to a faint red as he said, "Come on, there's more."He then held her close as he made a bubble of water as the two sank into the ocean. Once again Artemis was amazed with what she saw.

Beautiful nature was all around her. From the fireflies above, the corals down below that shone with the moon, the beautiful colors that splashed around the ocean. She then looked at Percy and said, "Thank you for this."

"It's no problem." They then went back up into the ledge as the demigod then said, "So what did you think?" Artemis smiled, "I really enjoyed this date. The food, the lights, the journey under the sea, it was all magical."

Percy smiled, "As long as you are happy." He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer which made the goddess blush as she was not used to this much contact. Her mind was racing, _Should I do it? I mean he's done so much for me and it's the least I can do._

 _But I don't know..._ Artemis then leaned into Percy as her face was going to his lips but then he said, "You don't have to force it, you know." She was surprised by what he said that she stopped what she was going to do.

Percy then smiled, "I know it's hard for you Artemis, but I'm not rushing you. You've spent over four millennia hating males and suddenly you're dating one and I'm hoping you're falling in love right." Artemis nodded.

"You know that I can wait, I'm not forcing you and I just don't want to go so fast. We'll take it slow if you want." Artemis nodded while blushing in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I'm still not used to it but can you at least give me one."

Percy then said, "Will this be your first kiss?" Artemis nodded again as Percy said, "How about we make this a memorable kiss?" Artemis was curious, "How?" Percy snapped his fingers as they were in a forest, "May I interest you in the game?"

Artemis smiled, "The same one." Percy nodded, "Except it's only one round and I'm chasing you." She then ripped the side of her dress as it revealed her left leg which Percy was really tempted to look but then again he feared for his life.

Artemis then said, "Well let's do the Maiden and the Defiler." Percy sweat dropped, _Why did I agree to that in the first place?_

Artemis then ran as all you could see was an auburn blur as a black blur followed closer to her. The auburn blur was running away from the black blur as the former jumped on the trees and moved there. The two were still playing the game as Artemis was now standing on a branch while her back was to the tree.

She was panting as well, _I don't know where Percy is._ She then grabbed her hunting knife and her instinct made her grab the thing in front of her and turn around while placing her knife on its throat.

The moonlight showed that it was Percy who was smiling, "Looks like you haven't lost your touch, Artemis." Artemis smiled but was somehow confused why Percy did what he did, "What are you doing, Percy?"

He then laughed softly and placed his hands on her waist as he leaned forward against the blade of the hunting knife as it drew a small amount of blood from his throat. Her eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing Percy? Have you gone completely insane!"

He didn't respond as she had no time to think when he drew his head back slightly and in a flash of speed spun her around and pushed her against the tree with the knife still at his throat as he advanced slowly.

He then grabbed a small part of her back with his hand as she jumped slightly making the knife press against his skin as it was bleeding. _I have to drop this! I don't want him to die!_ He then saw the goddess drop the knife as he smiled.

He then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her waist into his as he slowly descended his face to hers. Artemis couldn't help but grit her teeth, _The bastard! This was his plan to make it memorable, but there has to be another motive to this. And why is he teasing me!_

He noticed that she slowly released her grip on him which indicated that the early tension was gone. He continued to lean down and smiled when he saw her get frustrated. "Just kiss me, Percy." She then closed the gap as their lips touched and then slowly kissed against the tree.

The light, soft and slow kissing continued for like an eternity for the both of them. Artemis didn't know why but she felt a growing heat between her legs while Percy couldn't help something rise from the ashes.

They both withdrew from each other at the same time with flushed faces and light sweat that covered their faces. They were both panting as both seemed to be thinking almost alike.

 _Damn, so that was what Medusa and Bianca meant that he was a good kisser. We just had a small simple kiss! I'm embarrassed that I'm so like this._

 _Man, I don't know if she's really a maiden goddess but that was the best kiss I've had since the time I said I loved her at the beach. I'm so hard now and it's hurting me. Oh immortals! I'm so dead if she sees._

Since both of them had grasped the situation, they started to adjust themselves in various ways. They both turned around as Percy arranged his pants painfully, "I- I- I'm just trying to wipe the dust and bark off of myself."

Artemis had pulled her dress a bit further and wrapped the slit that she tore, "I-I I'm also doing the same thing." Both of them laughed sheepishly although they didn't say anything to each other. Each had great satisfaction that they weren't caught.

 _Thank the immortals that she didn't see what was in my pants. But what is that smell?... Is she wet? Maybe I should ask... I'll probably die a horrible death._

 _Thank the immortals that this kimono can hide my embarrassing state. I'm dying because of embarrassment and what the hell is with his pants! Did he uncap Riptide?! That's dangerous!_

Percy and Artemis were next to each other and were both not looking at each other as Percy said, "So did you like your first kiss?" Artemis nodded, "I enjoyed it. Could we have more dates like this?"

Percy then asked, "Which one?" Artemis then said, "Like our game, the both of us would chase each other and think of it as training as well." Percy softly laughed; _I don't know if she is saying something like that because of the kiss._

Percy nodded, "Whatever you say Artemis?" He then placed his arm around her shoulder and then they disappeared in a flash as they were now at camp. Percy then released his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away but was pulled back and met something soft on his lips until it vanished.

He was stunned as Artemis started to walk away, "Thank you Percy for everything you did." She then walked all the way to her cabin as Percy was still in a state of shock as he then snapped out of it and then threw his fist in the air and started celebrating.

Artemis saw this and giggled, _In one minute he's as mature as an adult and then in the next he acts like a ten year old kid with candy._

Artemis then went inside the cabin and noticed that every hunter was staring except for Abby and Danica who were snickering. Thalia then asked, "Milady, why is your hair so messy, your dress ripped and what is that smell."

Artemis turned into a new shade of red as she then yelled, "I will be at the Moon Chariot!" She then flashed as Abby laughed, "Tou-san must have rocked her world."

Speaking of Percy who was happily walking to the Zeus cabin as he opened the door, "That was such a good date. She even kissed-" He then saw Zoe standing right in front of him as her face showed that she was shocked and her eyes were below.

 _What is she- FUCK!_ He looked down to see that Riptide hasn't been uncapped. He then hid it with his hands and immediately ran to the bathroom, "I'm sorry!" He then closed the door as Zoe was blushing, "What on earth was that?"

Morning came as it was very awkward for the hunters at the table of the big house. Most of them were looking at Artemis and Percy as their heads were down and eating slowly. Zoe was not looking at Percy while Thalia was looking at Artemis as she was determined to have her questions answered.

Chiron then appeared, "In an hour the game will begin. A new rule has been presented as the immortals such as Annabeth and Nico are allowed to use their powers. I shall also advise the hunters to not kill or maim the campers. Good luck to all of you." The Greeks and Romans decided to leave as Abby was crying.

"We really can't kill them." Zoe shook her head, "But we can humiliate them." Artemis then said, "Remember the strategy, all of you will defend the flag while Percy and I will mow them down and capture their flag."

The girls groaned as Percy said, "Look those guys will just attack head on. Artemis and I can't use our powers so it's up to you girls and Danica." The girl smiled at her father, "No killing." Danica nodded, "Can I still bind them?"

Percy nodded, "Danica will be the last line of defense for the flag. I have a guess that it would be the Romans and that guy who they call the strongest that will go for the flag. So that's like half, remember your training and Abby."

Abby looked at her father as she was pleading, "You can't kill but you can use your swords." The girl suddenly leapt as she was happy. Artemis then said, "May the fates be in our corner."

They then went to the creek as Chiron then announced, "This will be the fifty eighth capture the flag and the rules have been changed. The entire forest is still fair game and the flags are still displayed. To win you must capture the flag and the game ends. You may have more guards near the flag and you can stand near it. One added thing there are no prisoners, so if you're taken out, you are not coming back. Demigods are allowed to use their powers except for Percy and Lady Artemis."

The eleven Olympians were now there as they were watching while Apollo was cheering for her sister and Poseidon was beaming pride because of his son and his granddaughters. Chiron then said, "There is no boundary line and may the fates be in your favor. Everybody to your respective ends of the forest."

The hunters were at the left side of the forest while the campers were at the right. Zeus then asked Chiron, "How many are the campers versus the hunters." Chiron then said, "Four hundred to thirty two."

Poseidon then said, "Let's have a bet brother. I say the hunters will win who's with me." Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite and Hestia raised their hands as Zeus then said, "Very well brother. I say the combined forces of the Greeks and Romans will win." The rest of the Olympians raised their hands as well.

"It's on." Chiron then announced, "Begin!" The Greeks and Romans charged as their yells could be heard from the other side as Artemis then said, "Hunters! Fire your arrows." The hunters did as she said and fired into the air.

Clanks were then heard as Percy said, "Well they're at the Creek and are planning to attack us with speed on their side. Let's slow them down, Artemis. Get ready girls." Percy then got Riptide as Artemis readied her bow, "How are we going to do this Percy?"

Percy smiled at her, "Well you take top and I stay here." She then saw mounds that stretched across the place as she looked at Percy, "These seven foot mounds were created by you, weren't they?" Percy smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She then climbed on top of the mount as the Greeks and Romans were there. Percy then said, "You can pass us if you want. Milady and I don't mind but we're still kicking your ass." Most of them were apprehensive when seeing Percy and Artemis.

Jason then yelled, "Romans, we have to fight." Adam also yelled, "Do you want your asses to get kicked by girls?!" This sparked a fire as Percy smiled, "Here we go!" Both forces charged as twenty demigods with Jason and Adam went past them.

Artemis then said, "Well two against a hundred sixty is more than fair." Artemis then fired three arrows simultaneously as it knocked three demigods when it hit their chests as Percy lunged at the force and dodged all their attacks.

He then jumped before slamming his hand on one Roman before taking down five with a single swipe. He then spun around as he blocked an incoming axe strike with Riptide before making a front dropkick that sent several demigods flying.

He then blocked three slashes from Travis as he said, "Sorry." He then landed a solid kick which sent him flying to Artemis, "Here's one to you Artemis." He then landed an elbow on one demigod before dodging ten strikes from all around him and then swung Riptide to take down three.

Artemis on the other hand dodged an incoming strike before flipping him as he landed on five demigods behind her. She then saw Travis Stoll flying at her and delivered a hard spinning back kick which knocked out a tooth.

She then fired one arrow which hit one demigod on the chest as he fell off the mound and then she knocked two off with her bow as she smacked them with it. She then blew away some hair that was on her face before turning around and shooting a demigod that was running to her as they fell off the mound as well.

 _Good thing my arrows are blunt._ She then dodged an incoming spear and then fired knocking it's user down to the ground. She then inspected all around as there were more demigods as the mounds were considerably wide.

She then caught an arrow that almost hit her face before throwing it back to a branch of a tree in front of her. The poor Roman fell off the branch as his arrow came back to him. Artemis then fired three more arrows as it took down three Apollo girls from the tree branches.

She then turned around and used her hunting knife to parry an incoming strike from the Roman's gladius before using her bow to smack him on the head and then delivering a head kick which knocked him of the mound.

She then ran forward and got her dual hunting knives as she hit the campers' shields as they were knocked down from the mound. She then blocked a club strike and punched him to where Percy was, "Percy."

Our favorite demigod looked up and saw the huge teen that was going to land on top of him as he merely did a 360 flip and had his foot connect his jaw as the teen crashed to one of the trees. He silently rubbed his foot, _Must have been an Ares kid. His head was hard._

He then blocked another strike as he spun around and extended his arm as the demigods around him fell to the ground. The Olympians were shocked to see what happened next.

Artemis and Percy were in sync as they moved forward and fought demigods left and right. "Here." Percy kicked one of them to Artemis as she fired an arrow at the incoming demigod before sliding past one that was approaching as she had her bow hit his junk.

She then stood up as she tilted her head as an arrow missed her and then used her hunting knives to drop a girl's shield before using her elbow to knock her off the mound. She then held an Ares' kid's shield as she punched him as the teen went to Percy, "One more to you."

Percy then got the teen and threw him to the five demigods in front of him as they were sent flying. He then dodged one of the Hermes' kid's strikes as the teen's eyes widened when Percy was like a black blur, _We can't beat him._

An auburn and black blur was all the Olympians could see as demigods were sent flying, went down, crashed into trees, rocks and the ground. The black blur passed some demigods to the auburn blur as they were knocked off the mound and were unconscious and vice versa.

Zeus was shocked, "Their teamwork is extraordinary." Apollo felt a pang of jealousy as he is not able to do that. Poseidon was very proud of his son as Aphrodite squealed as she thought, _So that's Artemis' guy. No wonder they're so much in sync._

There was only one Roman demigod and he was frightened as right in front of him was Percy and Artemis. Percy was smiling as Riptide was still in his hand as Artemis had her bow at his face. He was sweating bullets as Percy then said, "So-"

"Frank." Percy then smiled, "Frank, I want you to go back to where the Greeks and Romans are." Frank was confused, "Why?" Artemis then said, "So that they are prepared for us."

Percy then said, "So start running." Frank then turned around and turned into an eagle and flew off as Percy then said, "So he's a son of Mars and he can transform... Interesting." He then ran twenty meters away and caught Connor as he knocked him out with the hilt of Riptide.

Artemis then turned around and quickly fired two arrows into the trees as two Apollo kids fell of the tree, "Did you take care of the Scout?" Percy nodded, "Shall we?"

The two then walked together slowly as Percy said, "You know you're hot when you beat the shit out of everyone." She smacked his arm, "Shut up Percy."

Fank had arrived where the rest of them were as Annabeth and Clarisse were there. Frank turned back to a mortal as he said, "They're coming." Clarisse said, "Who?" Frank huffed, "Percy and Lady Artemis."

That shocked the two girls, "They beat a hundred sixty demigods without breaking a sweat." Annabeth then yelled, "Prepare the traps!" The Athena cabin then moved into position as she asked Hazel, "Any news from Jason, Adam and Nico."

Hazel just shook her head as Annabeth sighed, "Let's hope they have better success than we do."

Jason and Adam were now mere inches away from the hunters as they were all hiding behind a clearing. Adam then said, "Ok, we are going to distract them long enough for Jason to fly in zap a few girls and get the flag. If he isn't able to do that then we rush in and get it ourselves."

They then emerged from their clearing as Adam then announced, "Give up-" They then saw Abby with the pillar on her shoulder as the hunters were behind her and Danica was in her real form and was sitting beside the red flag.

Abby then said, "Run or fight." She then held the pillar to their faces, "Your choice." They then got their swords as Nico arrived and had a ghost army with him. Abby then yelled, "Tou-san, they're here!" Everyone present heard, "Kick their asses!"

She then smiled as she opened the pillar and out came the Dragonslayer and Kubikichoro. They instantly paled at the look of her two huge swords. Adam softly laughed, "I bet she can carry those-"

She instantly appeared in front of them with two swords on his neck as his voice cracked, "-swords." Abby then said, "Well I am a bit too fast." Suddenly Jason took to the skies and attempted to strike the hunters with lightning as Thalia saved them with her shield.

He then saw Danica who was still not paying attention as he struck her with a huge lightning bolt. There was smoke everywhere as Danica was nowhere to be seen as this shocked the hunters as Thalia pounded on the ground, "Why didn't I just use my lightning?"

They were still shocked as Jason looked at his hand, _Did I..._ They then heard, "Ne, Piper." They looked at Danica who was holding the huge lightning bolt on her left pinkie. "This is what a lightning bolt looks like."

Everyone was shocked except for Abby who laughed as Atlanta asked, "H-how?" Danica giggled, "Did you forget that I was stronger in this form. This is merely child's play." She then looked at Jason whose mouth was open.

"I think I should give you a present." She pointed her left pinkie at him as the lightning bolt left her hand and now the bolt was around him. Jason was furthermore shocked, _I can't control it._ She then said, "Put down."

The lightning bolt turned into an orange chain as it tied his upper body. More chains sprouted out as Jason crashed to the ground. He was covered from his shoulders all the way to his toes in orange chains. He struggled to break free as Danica went back to her spot, "Nee-chan, you can fight them now."

Abby smiled and let go of her sword, "Would you boys be interested in decapitation-" She showed them Kubikichoro as she placed it on the ground, "or-" She pointed at them Dragonslayer, "-quick death."

Adam then said, "Quick death." Abby nodded, "Prepare yourselves." Adam then yelled, "Nico, now!" Nico summoned about a hundred dead Greek campers that had armor and their celestial bronze swords. Abby then smiled, "So this is the ability of the Ghost King. Even though you can use your powers, I don't think it will help you. Girls stay back."

The hunters took five steps back as they were close to Danica as the Greek zombies charged and were instantly destroyed with a slice of Dragonslayer as the campers who were alive were still shocked, "Come on give me more of a challenge."

Adam then struck Dragonslayer as she pushed him back and landed a kick on his solar plexus which sent him flying to the air. Using the blunt side of Dragonslayer she swung like a baseball bat as he was sent flying into the skies.

She then lunged at the remaining campers as they tried to slash her but she merely dodged out of the way and then spun around as they were sent flying as well. Nico then got his Stygian iron sword as he started to swipe and strike anywhere but she was merely blocking them lazily.

Thalia then said, "Hey, Abby. Don't hurt my second favorite cousin too much." Abby then nodded while she was blocking Nico's strikes lazily as she simply kicked him in the gut which made him fall to the ground, "Tell... Annabeth."

One Roman camper immediately ran, "We... lose..." He then blacked out as Abby smiled but then felt something was up due to the aura of power she could feel. She then looked at Danica who nodded, "The Circles have finally returned."

Percy and Artemis were near the place where the rest of them were as Percy stopped, "Artemis, the Circles are here." They then heard a loud bang as they quickly rushed to see that the campers were down and it was only Annabeth, Clarisse and Frank fighting Clive who was merely dodging their every strike, swipe and slash.

Greek fire was thrown at him as he extended his hand, "Crash." The greek fire was destroyed as Annabeth was shocked, "No way." Clive then smiled, "You did a good job daughter of Athena for trying but-"

He then saw Percy and Artemis, "Hey Percy, Lady Artemis!" The two nodded in reply as suddenly Artemis felt something dark behind her, "You're my prey."

Next thing she knew was that she was in Percy's arms as she saw Ash who looked the same like in the picture in her spot. But her blush grew when she felt Percy's warmth on her body as Percy then looked at her, "Are you ok?" Artemis nodded as Percy looked at Ash, "That was a bit cheap for you to do Ash."

Ash sighed, "Sorry it's just I was excited. She's the current champion of the Feast of Kings and could be a Circle. Thus she can be a viable opponent" Abby and Danica suddenly appeared with the hunters as Danica said, "Hello Clive, Ash! Are the rest here?" They nodded as Erza and Cana came in and hugged Percy's daughters.

Erza then said, "I missed you Abby, Danica." The two Circles hugged the red head as Cana drank again from her beer mug as Percy laughed, "I can still see that you are drinking." She flipped him the bird, "Shut up Percy. you know I love to drrink"

Percy then cleared his throat, "So what are you four doing here?" Clive then said, "We just want to fight." Percy smiled, "Loser does the winners bidding." All of the circles present nodded as the Olympians were present as Zeus yelled, " **Who are you?!** "

Percy then said, "Zeus, you can't beat the other circles." The Olympians paled at seeing the four circles as two black smoke came out as Drew said, "Perce, what's-" He stopped when he saw Cana, "Master." Cana giggled, "Hello, my cute student."

Ed simply looked at Ash as the dragon/human growled at him, "Nice to see you wannabe." Ed's right eye twitched, "Nice to see you too, fart breath." The two then stared at each other

Percy then said, "We'll do it like this. My team against yours, whoever gets the most wins. Wins the whole match. It will be me, Ed, Drew and Abby versus Clive, Ash, Erza and Cana." The eight circles smiled at this as Danica announced, "I will be the referee and remember no killing and certainly don't destroy this place. It will be one on one and up first is Drew vs Cana."

The circles nodded as Danica announced, "Grandpa, you might want to sit down and watch." Poseidon, the other Olympians and the Hunters went away to watch as Artemis looked at Percy and mouthed, 'Good luck.' Percy smiled in response as Danica said, "Hajime."

 **AN: This is it, the next one will showcase the circles fighting each other one by one. Hope you enjoyed this and I will see you guys next time. BYE BYE!**


	8. The Circles Fight

**AN: Time for some Action! YEAH! 'MURICA! Even if I am in the PHILIPPINES!**

 **IchiIchi: You'll get your powers here from Percy.**

 **Dogbiscuit1967: Thanks for finding it funny. You're awesome!**

 **Hfang: Thanks for liking it and Naruto's name was thrown so that people could see my other story which is Akatsuki no Naruto. You should also read it, I feel that you'll like it. You're awesome by the way!**

 **JustLucky05: Thanks for liking what I did as it took me a day to figure out their date because I wanted it to be different. Keep up your awesomeness!**

 **HispanicThug: That is so true.**

 **Lukaswilloetting: Um, Nyx is in a relationship with Ed as I said that this will be a mainly Pertemis with some sides of Perlia, Perzoe and Percy and Piper. So if I decided as the harem it would be Artemis, Thalia, Zoe and Piper.**

 **WhiteEagle1985: Thanks and you're freaking awesome.**

 **DarkGamer159: Thank you for loving it. The animes are Fairy Tail, Naruto, Bleach. Another thing is that I don't like to be the same as the rest. I don't want Percy to be that strong because this story should be unique.**

 **MiseryWolf97: I wish I would give you the new chap of Akatsuki no Naruto but college! Hope you like this one.**

 **Th3-Dragon-Lord: True.**

 **Guest: I wonder...**

 **Tartarus King's: Nope.**

 **Anyways enjoy because it will be a long time for me to update because of college starting. How I wish that I could write for you guys? Leave a favorite, follow and a review and stay awesome guys!**

Drew and Cana were staring down as the other circles decided to sit together behind Drew as he asked, "You've been away for a long time, teacher. Almost forty years." Cana simply drank and giggled, "Did you miss me, my cute student?"

Drew shook his head and sighed, "I need to know something teacher. Are you drunk?" She just shrugged her shoulders as Drew pressed further, "How old are you?" Cana laughed, "Are you fucking kidding me, Drew?"

"When I died I was eighteen and if you count the years that I was in Tartarus then my total age is six hundred and seventy eight." Drew just nodded, "How good am I?" Cana smiled, "You're probably at the same league as me but that's because I went through hard work and you're a genius and a copycat."

"Last one teach." He blushed, "Do you regret what you did to me when I graduated from your school?" Cana laughed, "Nope I enjoyed it." Drew smirked, "As I expected you're drunk." Cana giggled and hiccupped at that as her cheeks were pink, "I can't hide anything from you Drew."

Artemis had somehow managed to sit beside Percy who was to her right and to her left was Ash. "Why did he need to know if she was drunk?" Percy said, "Here's the thing there are two sides of Cana. The rational and the one you see know which the drunk one is."

Ash continued, "You see Lady. Cana is a strong mage even stronger than the God of Magic actually I believe Hecate was jealous of her. When Cana is rational she is level headed and one of the most devious opponents you can fight because she is one step ahead of you."

"When Cana is drunk then she is unpredictable and only Danica knows what she's going to do." He then bowed to Artemis, "I am sorry for what I did earlier." Artemis then said, "It is alright but what do you mean she's unpredictable."

Percy then said, "Well that means she's going to be harder to figure out." Drew then exhaled, "Let's begin, teacher." He then lunged at her as he started punching but she yawned as she blocked every strike.

He then attempted an elbow strike but Kana tilted her left arm to the right before delivering a back fist to Drew's face as he went back a few steps. Cana had her arms behind her back as she started kicking him but he had managed to dodge all of them.

He then countered with a kick to her midsection but she used her arms to leapfrog over his leg and then head butted his head. He fell to the ground as he held his head, "That hurt, sensei." His response was that he dodged an axe kick that was aimed at his gooch.

She then threw four cards at him as they glowed purple, _Shit!_ The cards exploded as there was black smoke everywhere as Drew was now in the sky as he had black smudges everywhere. Cana then leapt to her student as they started fighting again.

The two were exchanging blows although none of them were hitting the other. Cana then spun around as six cards came out and were now in front of Drew as they turned purple, _Another explosion?_ The cards turned yellow as they emitted a large blinding flash of light.

 _Damn it, that was a distraction._ She then kicked him in the gut as he crashed to the ground. She shook her head, "I can't believe you fell for that." Eight cards that were glowing blue formed a circle around Drew.

She then closed her fist as it formed a prison and the imprisonment was slowly getting slower. Drew then placed his hand on the ground as it turned green before the blue prison got destroyed. Drew then flew up as him and his teacher was in mid air.

He then pointed at her with his index finger as Cana smiled, "The far heavens to the abyss, write a wall of blue flame and inscribe the blue lotus. Down!" A large blue energy shot out as Cana was now a hundred meters away from her student, "Bring me the fruit of your protection. Let nature guide the ways of life."

A large light green shield in the form of an oval appeared behind her, "Let labor cease to exist in you, Nature's Fruit!" The blue energy hit the green oval shield but it did no damage as Drew sighed, "Tch. I forgot that you still remember earthly magic."

The two then decided to exchange blows again as Artemis asked, "What does Drew mean by earthly magic?" Percy then said, "Well there are technically three types of magic that you could use. The first is earth magic and that means using any of this place's abilities to your advantage like me using water or the Hephaestus kids using Greek fire but that's only one part. What they use is something completely different? Artemis, duck."

She did what Percy said as a giant fireball almost hit her as the black demigod continued, "They use the essence of the Earth and it isn't Gaea's power. It's more of connecting your aura to nature and then it stays within you."

Artemis asked, "What's Aura?" Percy then said, "Maybe when I make you a circle through training?" He then dodged as several lightning bolts almost hit him, "Cana! Watch yourself!" The said girl hiccupped, "Then dodge quicker."

She threw ten cards at Drew as they turned to a small needle as he dodged it, "Nice try, but-" Cana was now gone, _Goddamn sensei, making me a target._ "Pale Lightning." White lighting escaped from her hand as it hit the needle as it turned to Drew.

The lightning then disappeared as his eyes widened when Cana was in front of him, "When?" She smiled, "When the explosion happened." Drew grit his teeth, "I really hate your illusions."

The lightning then pierced through his shoulder as Drew crashed to the ground and Cana landed on the ground in a cross legged position. She then started to drink, "Do you quit student?" Drew then stood up as he drew two katanas, "Bloom-"

Cana made a staff as she sighed, "Looks like he's serious." He then placed the two katana in a cross, "the flower god's roar, with the heavenly demon sneer at the wind." A huge flash appeared as when it dissipated Drew had a pair of huge black heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges.

"Flower Heaven's Bone." Cana sighed, "You really had to use her." The Olympians could feel a dark aura from his two swords as Artemis asked, "What's with those swords?" Percy sighed, "Those swords are a curse that he made while experimenting with earth magic."

"Cana became a master and made earth magic become even stronger while Drew was a genius for inventing it. That sword was his first experiment once he uses it... there's no escape." Artemis asked, "What do you mean?"

"The sword prevents Drew from fighting in full power and the sword is alive due to the magic." Artemis then said, "What's wrong with that?" Clive then said, "Well that sword's power is to make children's games real. You win, you live. You lose, you die."

Drew then rotated both his blades in opposite directions, "Spinning Top." The two blades created large wind blades that fired towards Cana as she dodged the blades but they came back in the form of a massive top.

She threw her staff at the top, "Three Layered Circle: Mirror Water." Three small circles in the color of red, black and blue appeared at the staff as a large mirror was now in front of the top but it destroyed the mirror, "No way."

She then dodged the top again as Drew smiled, "Such a fickle one. You should know that my sword is like this, she doesn't want anyone to break the rules." The top had managed to hit Cana as she had several cuts on her arms and legs.

Drew was now in mid-air, "Mountain Demon!" He was about to slam the swords to her but noticed that there were five sticks around him, "Damn." Cana smiled as she slammed her hands together, "Five Layered Circle: Sacred Song."

Five large circular runes appeared above as a beam of purple energy slammed Drew to the ground, "Walls of iron sand, glowing fireflies appear. Stand upright and silent to the end. Five-Pillared Iron Weights!"

She then slammed her hands together as five tall and thick pillars which were connected to each other landed on Drew's legs, arms and then his head. Cana then laughed, "Well that means I win the game."

Drew smiled, "Shadow Demon." The shadows suddenly cut the pillars into shreds as Drew disappeared into the shadows as Cana started looking everywhere as Drew was now behind her and then delivered a kick to her back.

He then reappeared to her left and landed several solid punches which made her take a few steps back. Drew started his attack and then started a barrage of kicks and punches as Cana was being pushed back and had several bruises on her stomach and arms.

He then made a spinning wheel kick as Cana crashed to the ground as Drew smiled and then afterimages began to surround her, "Kagome Kagome." Cana grit her teeth, _If I don't get this right then I die._

She closed her eyes as she then placed her arms on the ground, "Earth Tracking Fang!" Suddenly wood tendrils got the real Drew as she smiled, "I win your game." He then released his swords as they turned back to katanas.

"It's time to be serious, sensei." The wood tendrils were destroyed by a purple aura as Cana had a red, yellow and black aura. But suddenly the yellow became more dominant as Artemis said, "What's this magic?"

Percy then said, "That is her second magic. It's called the Heavenly Body Magic. She made this magic herself and not even Drew has had completed it. She uses stuff like meteors, stars, black holes and I heard she can even use the sun."

"Meteor." Her body suddenly was surrounded in a cloak of yellow energy as she moved in incredible speeds as Drew kept on looking, "Too slow." She landed a knee to his gut as he went to one knee and spat out blood.

She then disappeared again as Percy said, "Looks like Drew will not let down." Artemis then saw that Drew had his eyes closed but then opened it as his eyes were now red with a black pupil and three black tomoes surrounding it.

Abby then said, _He's always been a copycat. Maybe I shouldn't have shown him Naruto. I forgot... did he copy every visual prowess._ Drew then said, "I can see you teach." Cana then lunged at him as she delivered a punch but he blocked it.

He still flew a few feet due to the impact but then Cana landed a kick at his unprotected stomach as he spat out blood again. She then let go of her cloak as she was in mid air and raised them up. Seven yellow magic seals were in front of her as each of them were connected.

"Grand Chariot." Each magic seal released a powerful light as it rained down countless light blasts as each subsequent blast made a large explosion. She then smiled, "It's done, Dan-" She then saw the large purple Susanoo with wings and two katanas at hand.

She smiled as she bit her thumb and a large man which was the same size as Drew's Susanoo. This figure had three heads with one on the front, the left and the right. It had six arms and six broadswords. "Heavenly Magic: Ashura."

The two large figures struck each other with their swords as Cana used Ashura to strike Drew's Susanoo with the six swords but it was blocked by Susanoo's two katanas. Drew was pushing Cana back as she said, "You know I always hated how you can copy anything you can see."

Drew smiled, "And I've always hated how you fight." Susanoo then pushed away Cana's Ashura as it sliced it in half. Cana then jumped towards the Susanoo as she crossed her arms above her head.

A little black orb was forming on his head as Susanoo was being pulled into the orb. Drew sighed; _She must have combined heavenly body with dark._ The orb then became a large black one with small white ones surrounding it.

Drew then made a single thread of black fire as it made nine black tomoes that were attached to the single thread as it formed a ring. Cana smiled, "So you did complete the Eternal Flames." Drew smiled as Cana shot out her orb, "Altaris."

The orb then went to Drew as his Susanoo threw the ring of black fire at Cana's attack, "Take this! Yasaka Magatama!" The two attacks hit each other as both of them repelled as no one was hurt. Suddenly a dark red tattoo appeared on Cana's right forearm as Drew's eyes widened, _Impossible._

She smiled as the tattoo became an arrowhead, "Let's go ape shit." Large light gathered on Cana's body, "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" Drew had his Susanoo lunge at Cana.

His teacher then pointed her right arm at him, "Fairy Glitter!" A large bright halo then surrounded Drew as it constricted and then let out a huge explosion as everyone braced at the aftershocks. After that was done everyone saw Drew who had no Susanoo but was panting on the ground as he was kneeling down.

Cana then smiled as she bowed down and pointed her fingers pointed downward and then moved her right hand upwards as the clouds began to become black and circle around. The clouds began to circle rapidly as it looked like a cyclone.

The gods couldn't believe that there was a humongous meteor that emerged from the clouds as it fell towards Drew. "Sema!" Cana then saw the meteor hit Drew as it caused a giant explosion. There was only a crater left as Cana laughed, "I win, my cute student."

She then felt something was odd so she slammed her hands together and the illusion was destroyed. Standing on where the crater should be since there was no crater was Drew with his right eye bleeding heavily.

His eyes were still red but it looked like a pinwheel as each curve at the top around the eye looked to have form a circle. Cana was in disbelief as she lunged at her tired student but then her student turned into mud.

He then appeared from the ground and Drew's right eye was closed but was still bleeding. She then saw his left eye and somehow froze as his left eye turned into a gray eye with four irises that got smaller when near the pupil.

"Bansho Tein." She was then pulled into Drew's hand as he slammed her down to the ground. Suddenly there was a big meteor that was coming down on her, "Altaris." She quickly launched the orb and destroyed the incoming meteor but then her eyes widened with shock.

There was a second meteor that was headed her way and it was bigger than even the Senma. She didn't have any time to cast any spell on it, "I give up." The meteor was then destroyed when Drew raised his hand to the incoming meteor, "Shinra Tensei!"

The meteor instantly turned into dust as Danica announced, "Drew wins!" He then got back to his normal eyes as Percy hit him on the head, "You are not allowed to use the Kamui. You could go blind because of that."

Artemis asked, "What is a Kamui?" Ed then said, "Kamui is a technique that he copied from an anime. Basically the technique can do two techniques. One is to teleport anything to Drew's own dimension. The next one is that he can't be hit."

"If you're wondering why his right eye is bleeding? It's because he overused his ability to transport so the aftereffect of that is he loses sight in his right eye." Artemis was shocked, "So that huge meteor that Cana made-"

Cana then yelled, "Was transported! Why did you do it and how?!" Drew smiled, "I'm a copycat remember." Cana sighed, "You're such an idiot. I'll have to tell Hemera about this." He fainted as Danica announced, "Next fight Abby vs Erza."

Cana then disappeared in a flash as so was Drew. The Olympians were shocked at how the circles fought and had one thought in their mind, _We can never beat them._

Abby was now staring at Erza as the two of them smiled as both of them had dual wielded weapons. Abby had her Dragonslayer and Kubikichiro while Erza had two straight swords on both of her hand.

They both lunged at each other and then began to strike the other. Their swords clashed but nothing happened as the Olympians could only see a scarlet and brown blur collide. Artemis saw the two women fight on equal ground.

She wondered why she was able to see them. Percy smiled at her, "It's because of our training together and you developed the basic aura sight when you fought in the Feast." Artemis nodded as she saw Abby smash Dragonslayer into Erza's swords as they broke.

Erza then had a spear on her right hand as she threw it but was dodged when Abby tilted her head as she responded with a swipe to Erza's legs. Erza merely leapt on the giant butcher knife as she had a katana in her hands when she struck Abby as she was on one knee as a result.

Abby then said, "You're still strong." Erza smiled, "You have improved Abigail." Abby then flipped and landed a kick to Erza's jaw as it temporarily stunned the redhead. Erza then glowed in a yellow light, "Requip."

She then flew with her new armor as it dodged Dragonslayer and landed a punch on Abby's chin that sent her back a few steps, "Erza, you're cheating with your Heaven's Wheel Armor." Erza's armor had changed as plate armor covered her chest while leaving her stomach and neck exposed. She has large metal wings that look like blades glued together.

Erza then disappeared as she had five flying swords appeared behind Abby as she easily destroyed them with Kubikichoro. Erza then had two swords in her hands, "Pentagram Sword." She then slashed her in the form of a pentagram as it was blocked by Abby but then Erza landed a hard kick that caused her to fly.

Erza then lunged as a large amount of swords appeared behind her, "Heaven's Blumenblatt." She then disappeared as the swords came down on Abby as she got stabbed on her shoulder by one of the swords but the rest were swiped away by Dragonslayer.

The scarlet haired swordswoman came up from behind and slashed Abby on the back leaving two slash wounds on her back. Abby then countered with a slash from Kubikichiro which made a wound on Erza's stomach.

Erza then flipped back as she panted, "It seems you haven't lost your touch. Requip." Her armor changed to one with two wings, with large black and silver plates on her legs and arms. Her body is exposed except for the silver edged breastplate and the black plate that was on her groin.

Abby whistled in appreciation, "You're so pretty in the Black Wing Armor." The two then struck each other with swords as Abby was being pushed back each time they crossed swords. "You're also stronger with this."

Abby then pushed her back and landed an elbow at her face then a front dropkick that sent Erza crashing to the ground. The black armored girl stood up and saw Kubikichoro flying at her as she blocked it.

Abby was now behind her and gave a kick that sent Erza to get stabbed by the butcher knife on her left shoulder. Abby then removed the sword from Erza as the wound was bleeding. Erza then laughed, "I always forgot when we would spar. We would end up both dead. Maybe that's you're my bane and vice versa."

Abby then said, "Well let's end this with one strike." Abby's clothes changed as her eyes became white and she dropped Kubikichoro. Her sword was emanating this dark aura as the clothes became a black armor that had scales on it.

The armor was from her neck to her toes as her had changed into black, "Berserk." Abby was surrounded in dark aura as everyone could hear cries and screams of pain. Erza then smirked, "Second Origin."

Erza had a short revealing robe that was tied together by an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armo had large pauldrons on each shoulder bearing the image of a lion. She had a large sash which looped above her head and had a large halberd on her right arm, "Nakagami Armor."

Artemis could feel their powers and shuddered in fear as Percy said, "Don't worry about it. Erza's using her strongest armor against Abby." Artemis then looked at Abby, "What's with her?"

"That's her strongest state. We call it the Berserker state. She poses unlimited strength and speed due to Dragonslayer." Artemis was confused, "What do you mean?" Percy sighed, "Well the thing is Dragonslayer is a very special sword since it carries the essence of a dragon that sucked everything it ate because of that became really powerful."

Artemis then said, "So all the things that Abby has killed is in that sword and is now giving her power." Percy nodded as Abby and Erza had not moved.

A leaf then fell behind them as in a flash the two of them were behind each other as their weapons were extended. Erza then fell to the ground as Abby let go of her Berserker Mode. Danica then announced, "Nee-san, wins. Next battle is Ed vs Ash."

Abby grabbed Erza as the scarlet haired girl laughed, "I didn't know you had that." Abby smiled, "You have to show your ace in the card anyway." The two girls disappeared in black smoke as Ed and Ash took the stage.

Ed had his scythe on his head as Ash removed his cloak revealing many scars on his body. Ed then leaped into the air as he threw his scythe in front of Ash as it released dark arms that Ash merely swatted away with his right arm.

Ed was instantly in front of Ash as he sliced him with the scythe but it bounced of his chest as he smiled, "You need to do better than that Ed. Here I thought that you were my bane."

Ed smiled as he then spun around and delivered a kick that caused Ash to fly into the air as Ed was now behind him and started attacking as Ash blocked it with his arms but received no damage. Ash then saw the sun and smiled, "Hakuryu-"

Ed then formed a dark bubble, "-no Hoko!" He then let out a small laser that exploded once it reached his shield but the shield was still there. The shield then dissolved as Ed then tried to slice Ash as the latter did a punch.

Ash was the quicker of the two but snarled when his hand went through Ed and so did the scythe. He growled, "Coward." Ed smiled, "Well at least you have gained brains." Ash gained many angry ticks on his head as he joined the open palms of his hand together.

Light formed in his hands as he released it, "Holy Ray." The light became a giant sphere formed before releasing multiple beams that were headed for Ed. He smiled as dark tendrils came out of the scythe and then attacked the incoming light beams.

Ed's eyes widened, _I forgot that he can do any element._ "Rough Silk." Multiple thin beams of light and shadow pierced Ed's gut as he crashed to the ground. Ash then lunged at the downed man as Ed smiled when he threw his scythe at him, "Cero."

The scythe produced a large black beam that sent Ash flying as the skin on his right arm was burnt and became black. Ed picked up his scythe and continued striking as Ash did as well. The problem was that they couldn't really hit each other in their exchanges.

Ash's strikes would pass through Ed and Ed's attacks would not affect Ash. Multiple dark hands grabbed Ash's foot as Ed then slashed his chest to the left as the contact produced a black energy that cut his chest as it was slightly bleeding.

Ash then smiled, "Looks like we have to be serious after all." Ash then roared as he quickly started to grow bigger as his skin turned black with light blue spirals. His feathery wings came out of his back as the entire place was filled with smoke.

Once the smoke cleared everyone saw Ash in his dragon form as it roared and Ed was surrounded with his own black aura. He then lunged but the dragon simply swatted him away as Ed was bleeding from his mouth due to the impact.

Ed then realized that he was in the air as Ash was now in front of him. The dragon merely hit him with his tail but was blocked by the scythe but the force of the impact caused Ed to crash again to the ground.

Ash opened his mouth as a blue-white beam was forming as Percy unsheathed Riptide, "What is Ash doing? He'll destroy the state of New York with that." A black pillar almost hit Ash as the dragon laughed, " **Looks like I have underestimated you again.** "

Ed now had a black katana on his left arm as black chains wrapped around the arm. Ed's aura had changed to a red-black as the man simply smiled, "Did you get scared as I showed my real weapon?"

Ash laughed, " **Hardly. Let us continue.** " Ed then leaped and the two started attacking as black waves could be seen attacking Ash but were having no effect on him. Percy's fist tightened and Artemis saw that Clive was extending his arm.

"Artemis, stay behind me." Artemis then said, "Why should I?!" Percy sighed, "You don't understand, wherein Ash's attacks can destroy a whole continent if he wanted to. Ed's attacks can cut the Moon in half."

Her eyes widened at this as the black energy began to go to the tip of his sword as Percy yelled, "Get ready!" Ed then yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!" A large crescent shaped moon attack flew forward as Ash didn't have time to react.

His left hand was cut clean off as the attack hadn't dissipated yet. Percy was now in front of the wave as he cleanly cut it in half as Clive had his hands on the two waves, "Crash." The attack dissipated as Clive breathed, "That was close."

Ed and Ash continued their fight as the dragon opened his mouth, " **Dragon's Roar!** " He then released the blue-white beam at Ed as he raised his sword, "Getsuga Tensho!" He then brought it down as a larger wave hit the beam and the two attacks cancelled each other out.

They were about to do it again but their bodies were tied by chains as Danica was in front of them, "This ends in a duel. If you wish to continue then you'll have to fight me." The two had their faces fall, "We understand/ **We understand.** "

Ash then turned back to his human form as his left hand was back and Ed released his form. The two then went back on land. Danica then announced, "Final fight." Percy and Clive were still in the air as they sheepishly laughed.

Artemis was worried as Abby was next to her, "Are you worried about Tou-san?" Artemis nodded, "I don't know. I mean I know he is stronger but Clive has abilities." Abby just laughed, "I'll let you in on something, Lady Artemis."

"Tou-san is really strong so he doesn't have any abilities. He can wipe out armies instantly and was the only one except for Danica to almost beat Tartarus. Tou-san has also done something that no one else has done."

Artemis asked, "What's that?" Abby smiled, "He has mastered aura to such an extent where he can even kill anything with it. I'll show you." She stood up, "Tou-san!" Percy looked at her, "What is it Abby?" She snickered, "Clive flirted with me once."

Percy was enraged as his body was surrounded with a large white aura as Clive started swating nervously, "Wait, wait Percy. Please, you don't understand I... was drunk. Yeah, I thought she was Theia!"

He crushed his hands as the air had multiple wide white cracks as Artemis was shocked, _He can destroy the sky._ Percy was really angry as his eyes turned black, "You will never-" He then uncapped Riptide, "-ever-"

With one swipe he cut the sky in half as there was now a huge white line that separated the sky as Clive sweat dropped as Artemis was also shocked and embarrassed, _The most overprotective father in the world can cut the sky in half._

Percy then said, "You'll die." Clive then removed his cloak as he also cranked his neck, "Looks like I can't escape Zeus the Second."

The two then lunged as the only thing they could see was only when they attacked each other. Artemis then asked, "How come I can't see Percy?" Ash laughed slightly, "You haven't mastered the sight. Don't worry this isn't even Percy's true speed. I would say about half."

Artemis was confused, "I thought Drew was the fastest." Erza had appeared behind her, "The reason why he gave that title to Drew is so that he wouldn't cry about why he could never copy any of Percy's moves."

Percy and Clive were still fighting as it was mostly Clive defending himself as Percy was too fast for him. "I really hate that speed of yours, Percy." He then shortly extended his hand forward, "Crash!"

The invisible force knocked Percy back as he was on one knee but still in mid air, "I hate your magic as well." The two then brawled with each other as they decided to punch and kick each other. Abby sighed, "Another thing I forgot to tell you Milady. Percy's bane is Clive's and vice versa, yet they are so alike."

Artemis then said, "What do you mean?" Danica then said, "They're both idiots." She giggled as all the circles laughed while Percy and Clive both yelled, "Oi, we're not stupid!"

The two of them pointed at each other, "Ha! You lost because you stopped fighting." The two then butted heads, "You're going down." Artemis shook her head, _They're both idiots._

Percy then created several water whips as Clive then blocked it with his armored arm. Water vapor was right in front of him as Percy suddenly appeared as his lower body was gaseous. Percy attempted to pierce Clive's face but he dodged.

Clive let out a small Crash as Percy's body became normal, "Empryean." He then hit a powerful uppercut as Percy flew into the air as Clive instantly began his barrage of kicks and punches. He then landed a knee to Percy's gut and an elbow to his back which caused him to cough out blood.

Percy then crashed to the ground in a large crater as Artemis stood up as she didn't know why but she wanted to go to Percy but the said demigod quickly stood up and wiped the blood off of his mouth, "Don't worry Milady. I'm going to win this."

Gildarts landed in front of him as he laughed, "At least you're still as stubborn as ever." Percy smiled, "Of course, I got it from you." Giladarts sheepishly scratched his head and smiled, "Well... I think that's what you get for training with me for sixty years."

Artemis looked at Erza as she sighed, "When Percy came to Tartarus, he was trained by Clive that is why each of them banes to each other. They know each other's moves too well and both are brawlers and can't exactly kill each other."

Artemis was confused as Erza explained, "Well you see Percy can't exactly use aura to kill Clive since he will just negate it and that he's a tough old man. Another thing is that Clive can't use most of his techniques and that needs aura."

"Percy has developed a technique wherein if he gets hit by any aura attacks, he can just absorb the power and use it as his own." The goddess looked at Abby who sighed, "Ok it was Tou-san that taught me the Berserker Mode."

Percy then said, "Well looks like we should continue." The two then vanished as they both landed a right punch to each other but had no effect on either of them as they started to just punch and kick each other endlessly.

Ash then had popcorn in his hand, "Want some." Erza got it as Artemis asked, "What's with Clive's injuries?" Ash then said, "I caused that." Artemis was shocked, "What do you mean?" Ash sighed, "The thing is when Clive and I fought and I was in my dragon form."

"I did one attack and I think I destroyed his right arm and leg along with an organ. Anyways once he healed and gained the Crash, he still couldn't beat me." Ed then snorted, "Yeah, right." The two then butted heads, "What's it to you? If there's one thing that I hate and that's when a whipped husband talks to me."

Ed only grew angrier, "Hey I'm not whipped! I love Nyx a lot. I also hate when an airhead talks to me." Artemis sighed as she drew her bow at their crotches, "Drop it." They then turned away as Erza smiled at her, "You'll make a good circle."

Back to the fight the two of them panted as they had several bruises over their body. Percy then struck him with Riptide but he merely swiped it away before landing a punch that looked like a lightning bolt, "Ikazuchi!"

The fist hit Percy as he spiraled like a pinwheel before crashing to the ground as Clive sighed, "Looks like its over. Call the match Dan-" Percy was in front of him as Clive was shocked. "First Step." Percy disappeared as there was now a horizontal slash on Clive's gut.

"Second Step." Percy was now in the air as he spinned like a top and delivered a devastating kick to the top of Clive's dome as he crashed to the ground and fell into unconsciousness. Percy then raised his hand as his jaw was broken.

Danica then announced, "Tou-san wins!" Percy smiled, "Well since I won then that means the Ten Circles will fight Olympus' opponents." He then touched his broken jaw, "Damn it." He then looked at the circles that were present as their jaws were on the floor, "Hmm. What's the matter?"

Erza spoke first, "What the hell was that?!" Percy laughed a bit as his jaw still hurt, "Well I would explain but my jaw hurts-" Artemis then yelled, "Apollo! Get your ass here." The sun god was instantly in front of his sister, "Heal Percy." Apollo did so as Ed got Clive on his shoulders and disappeared.

Percy's jaw was healed as Artemis then said, "What in Hades was that?! You literally disappeared and all we saw was that Clive got cut and then knocked to the ground." Abby nodded, "Even I couldn't see you Tou-san."

Percy sighed, "It was meant to be a secret but the thing is that attack is something I created." Drew and Cana had arrived as they also saw Percy's fight. Cana hiccupped, "How'd you do that Perce?"

Percy then explained, "The thing is that you were right that I mastered Aura and this is a result of that." He looked at Artemis, "Milady can you see where my white aura is?" Artemis tilted her head in confusion, "How am I supposed to do that, Percy?"

He smiled, "Just try." She then kept staring at him until multiple white flames were all around his muscles, "There are white flames all around your body." Percy nodded, "That's my aura." Abby then said, "But Tou-san, aura is supposed to only surround your body."

He flashed a grin, "Hehe! I just found a way and because of these white flames, my strength and speed become tenfold." Artemis was shocked, "How strong are you?" Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I still can't beat Danica."

Danica giggled as a camper yelled, "We're under attack." The Olympians and the Circles were now at the entrance of Camp Half Blood as a handful of campers who were still conscious were there. Zeus then said, " **What is the situation?** "

Annabeth then said, "Gaea is attacking. Her army is there." Poseidon yelled, " **What?!** " They all saw the huge army as Ouranos yelled, " **Olympus has fallen on this day. With my army of a hundred thousand, nothing can stop us!** "

The monsters yelled in response as Artemis asked, "Can't you ask them, Percy?" He shook his head, "They don't like listening to me so I think Gaea had offered them something but I don't see any of my allies."

The nine circles were now present as Clive rubbed his head, "That was a hard kick Percy. But at least we'll kill some monsters." Ash then said, "What's the plan boss?" They all looked at Danica who said, "Since Tartarus isn't here then we split each of us will deal with ten thousand of them while I deal with twenty thousand."

They all sighed and then Ed drew his scythe, Ash turned into a dragon, Drew was in his Susanoo, Erza was wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Percy uncapped Riptide, and Cana drank.

Danica then yelled, "The Ten Circles are back baby!" The monster's eyes flashed with utter horror as Ouranos said, " **You have the numbers.** " They all nodded to themselves and charged as so did the circles.

Drew smiled as he had his dual katanas and struck the ones in front of him, "I'm already done on my part." The katanas lifted to reveal a hill of golden dust as Cana whined, "Unfair." She dodged a minotaur's strike.

She then bowed down and pointed her fingers pointed downward and then moved her right hand upwards as the clouds began to become black and circle around. The clouds began to circle rapidly as it looked like a cyclone and the giant meteor fell on the monsters as they were easily crushed.

She smiled as Ed then unleashed a barrage of black wave attacks that killed the ones in front of him too. Ash then let out his dragon roar that also obliterated ten thousand monsters. Clive just lazily extended his arm, "Crash."

The monsters were also killed due to the invisible force as Abby took them down in ten swings of Dragonlayer as Erza was in the air as ten thousand blades were around her, "Dance, my blades!" The blades then went through another ten thousand.

Percy lost his white aura as his eyes turned black, "First Step." In an instant ten thousand monsters easily became gold dust as Ouranos was scared, " **K- K- Kill them!** " The twenty thousand left charged to Danica as she smiled.

They were all tied with orange chains and instantly destroyed as the nine circles were now in front of the Primordial God of the Sky. Danica then said, "Give us a year to prepare. If you do not comply then I will kill every single Primordial."

Ouranos disappeared as Danica yelled, "We won!" The gods were still shocked on their victory as Hermes said, " **Then let's celebrate.** "

 **AN: That's all for this chapter. Next one will reveal the New Circles backstories and Artemis will become a circle and there will be a new one that will join the circles.**

 **Hoped you enjoy, see you guys next time and BYE BYE!**


	9. Afterparties, Revelations and Aura

**AN: Before I begin I am sick of people telling me that I should change this story and quit the anime influences. I say fuck you at least in this pairing it's original. Another thing is that I have a lot of pm's that tell me that I shouldn't make fun of the clichés. That's my humor and someone has to tell people that some stories are cheap even though they're good. I am also horrified that great stories like Titan of the Hunt became cheap because of the split personality despite having a good plot already. I don't mind the author doing it slow and I'm saying this because some people say that this story will never be as great as Titan of the Hunt but who knows.**

 **Anyways what is up sorry for the rant but I needed to get that out of my system and I am back with a brand new chap and the moment that you have all been waiting for is here. I will finally reveal Danica's mom and more shocking truths to what happened when Danica was born.**

 **I will also place a sneak peak of a new Percy Jackson fic called Change the Fates and it will be placed around September. All you need to know is that it will follow the timeline and be different from the Percy Jackson fics that you have seen.**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **WhiteEagle1985: Thanks for finding it awesome and you're awesome.**

 **JustLucky05: I know right.**

 **MiseryWolf97: You got the reference right. I loved the Fishman arc of One Piece because after Marineford I took a long break for two years and did not see One Piece. So when I saw the Strawhat Pirates just easily destroy the New Fishman Pirates. I just knew I had to place this here and thank you for finding the fights awesome, I wonder which your favorite was.**

 **DarkGamer159: Thanks for loving it.**

 **DemonickAngel: Thank you for checking this story out. I'll be doing Akatsuki no Naruto next and I hope you'll enjoy that. Also this is a harem but for the meantime the main pairing is Percy and Artemis.**

 **Elveril: There are strong Fairy Tail, Bleach and Naruto in this story also thank you for liking it.**

 **Anyways enjoy and leave a favorite, a follow and a review. See you later.**

After what had happened against the forces of Gaea, it seemed that the King of Olympus had decided to throw a party in honor of the victory. So everyone who was now conscious and could walk was relaxing and partying in the camp.

Artemis was with her hunters as they were still celebrating their dominant victory against the camp. She sighed as she left her hunters and decided to walk. She then decided to change into her other aspect as Diana had stretched.

She looked up to the full moon as she knew that Artemis was at the moon chariot. _What do I do now? Maybe I'll find Percy._

Diana didn't know what to think of what her other aspect did. She didn't hate Percy, he was different. She had seen what he has done to Artemis since he had come back from Tartarus. She was amazed at his strength and his dedication to being a loving father.

That earned her respect when she saw that Percy had raised two beautiful, nice and strong women. She then saw in the moon chariot, her other aspect and Percy have a beautiful date and have fun as well. _Do I even like him?_

True Percy was different than other men... Ok he was different than most of them. Maybe she liked him but for now it was more on mutual friendship. She then heard her other aspect laugh, _'Don't worry, Diana. He will get to you.'_

She merely sighed, _I forgot that you can see, hear and feel what I do. I also remembered that you we can talk to each other. Also do we have the same powers?_

On the moon chariot, Artemis shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if her progress on aura had also been passed to Diana. She sighed, _I don't know Diana? Maybe you or me will ask Percy later on about aura._

Back in camp, Diana merely nodded as she decided to just walk, "What are you doing here?" She looked behind and saw Cana with a beer bottle in her hand. She was wearing the same clothes as Artemis realized that she was back to where the circles had fought.

Cana then chuckled, "It looks like you are thinking about something. Care to have a drink." Diana thought about it, _Then again what am I going to do._ Diana sighed, "I see why not."

The two then sat down on the cliff as Cana had magically had a beer bottle in her other hand and gave it to Diana, "So you're Diana right?" She just nodded as Cana took a drink, "Never did understand why you have two aspects but whatever."

Diana shrugged her shoulders and took a drink as Cana continued, "So what do you want to learn about?" Diana raised her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?" Cana smiled, "Because you look like you want to learn about stuff that we know."

Diana sighed, "Well true but I don't know what to say." Cana drank again, "Since you are going to be one of us, I'm wondering if you will be the twelfth or the eleventh circle... Maybe the twelfth since I think Percy is going to talk Quinn into joining."

"Who's Quinn?" Cana drank again, "His name is actually Harlequin but I call him Quinn but most of us call him King." Diana nodded, "How strong is he?" Cana shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea but he is able to fight all of us equally."

"But he's just so lazy and he's scared of Erza and Danica because they would just beat him to the ground for what he does." Diana asked, "What does he do?" Cana chuckled, "He does absolutely nothing."

Diana nodded, "Then if I am going to be one of the circles then I think I should get to know more about everyone." Cana took a drink, "Well I think I'll start with Ed."

"Ed is actually a demigod and his father is Thantanos. His birth was actually a spur of the moment and Thantanos did not want to have a child so he cast Ed into Tartarus." Artemis was shocked, "Are you telling me that he survived Tartarus on his own, as a newborn."

Cana shook her head and laughed, "Nope but that would be awesome. As soon as he fell into Tartarus, he was accidentally saved by Pallas. So Pallas took him in and with the help of Nyx grew him to who he is now."

"He fought various monsters in Tartarus and won, everything changed for him when he was suddenly attacked by the Primordial God of Darkness, Erebos. So in their first fight, Erebos was able to beat Ed but was badly injured so he left."

"Ed despite having near fatal injuries crawled through Tartarus while evading monsters, he then found his sword which was the one you saw during his fight against Ash. You see the sword's name is Zangetsu and it is an evil sword."

"But Ed was able to beat the evil of the sword despite his injuries and then fell unconscious. From what he told me, by the time he woke up, he was in a bedroom and standing beside him was Nyx." Artemis nodded, "I thought Nyx and Erebos were consorts to each other, surely she would know that Ed was an enemy."

Cana took another drink, "That's true but during that time it seems that Erebos and her were fighting and the two had a giant rift. Well by rift I mean Erebos trying to kill Nyx." Artemis was going to say something but Cana shook her head.

"I also have no idea why. Anyways the two got closer and then Erebos tried to kill Ed but it didn't work. Ed defeated Erebos in one move. Diana, the truth is Ed is actually a lot stronger than you think. Remember that crescent shaped moon attack."

Diana nodded as Cana continued, "In his sword's real form, he can cut a planet into two." Diana was shocked as Cana chuckled, "After that fight Lord Tartarus assigned him to be his right hand man and Ed accepted and spent more time with Nyx."

"Eventually they had a child and that is when Percy came to him and asked him to join the circles. Percy was the one who came up with the idea. Originally it was him, Tartarus, Ed and Clive but then a few months later we had ten but then Quinn quit so we were now nine."

"Then when Danica became of age, she became the newest circle." Diana nodded, "I always thought that it would be Tartarus that would make the circles." Cana chuckled, "Well anyways Drew was a son of Hecate but she accidentally killed him so he wound up in Tartarus for many crimes because he had to do things to a lot of minor gods to protect his mother."

"He was such an adorable lost puppy when I saw him. So I took him in, he already knew how to do his mother's magic but I refined it and I taught him my magic, the boy was a genius already." They both heard someone crying as Cana smiled.

"He must have been reunited with Hecate and the two are sharing a sappy reunion. Anyways when he graduated as he was one of the two who did. He decided to go around Tartarus, eventually he met with Percy and joined."

Cana and Diana took a drink as the brunnete continued, "Let's see Ash was just a normal human being but it all changed when he accidentally killed many demigods in self defense." Diana was confused, "Wait, you mean self defense."

Cana laughed, "Yeah, that's what he called it. But honestly he actually killed them all because he wanted to. He then said that he had to fight Ares, Apollo and Zeus. They had managed to kill him and he was sent to Tartarus."

"That was when he fought against the dragons and lost. He studied and copied their movements to perfection and then killed a lot of them. That is when he bathed in the blood and became who he is."

Diana took a drink, "So how did he and Ed meet?" Cana took another drink, "The two actually met each other as Ash accidentally fought Danica and was injured badly. Nyx was near him when he was injured and healed him."

"Ed saw Ash and the two immediately fought to the death but were stopped when Nyx both knocked them out." Diana chuckled, "The two argued and argued on who won that original bout so that is how they are still rivals."

Diana then asked, "What about you?" Cana sighed and drank, "Well I'll be the last but let's talk about Clive." The goddess saw her hand grab the bottle tightly, "Is there something wrong?" Cana sighed, "Maybe after hearing this you will understand."

"Clive was a demigod of Zeus and had no one but himself. He lost his mom in a fire and spent the rest of his fourteen years alone. That all changed when he accidentally found the Garden of the Hesperides. He was hungry and decided to eat the apple of the tree."

Diana laughed as Cana continued, "The Hesperides were angry at him but they were shocked that Ladon had not stopped him. They decided to get Ladon and the hundred head dragon suddenly attacked him. Clive was forced to fight it, for only one reason."

"To live." Cana took a drink and chuckled, "He told me he wanted to make some apple cider as even at the age of fourteen he started drinking. He defeated Ladon and accidentally killed it." Diana was shocked, "Are you saying that he killed it barehanded?"

Cana smiled, "Nope, he got a pair of shears and killed cut all the heads." She saw Diana's look and laughed, "Yup, the guy doesn't know how to take it down a notch. So when he realized his mistake, he bowed to the Hesperides to not tell Hera."

"But Clive wasn't so lucky, Hera appeared and was about to kill him but he said that he would protect the tree. Hera had no choice but to accept and made Clive like your hunters. He had spent fifty years there and took care of the tree."

"The Hesperides were surprised to see that the garden had become even more beautiful, the tree became bigger and the apples became tastier. Hera was impressed to see this development and at this time Clive had now looked like a thirty year old."

"Clive had a crush on Hera and would always proclaim his love but the goddess would just ignore, beat and try to kill him but Clive would never give up and would smile and say, 'I know that I just have to tear that hard exterior open and then you'll be mine.'"

Cana took another drink, "Well overtime the two became friends as Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants so every time that happened, Hera would be in the garden and talk to Clive. It took ten years but the two fell in love."

Diana was shocked, _Juno cheated on Jupiter! Although I won't get angry at her as father wouldn't keep his oath._ Cana continued, "So the two spent more time with each other and soon got a baby." Diana noticed that her voice cracked at the mention of baby.

"But Zeus knew and fought Clive. The two were at equal strength but then Hera went into labor and in that moment of weakness, Clive was hit by a lightning bolt and was near death. Clive then crawled his way to Hera and said something before being smited by Zeus and then placed in Tartarus."

Diana asked as she drank again, "What happened to the baby?" Cana answered, "Zeus was about to kill the baby but Hera told him that she would kill it. Anyways, once Clive reached Tartarus everything in that place fell apart."

"He was different. He just killed and killed without any mercy or remorse and then got beaten by Ash in one attack. He then stopped killing and trained and then found the Crash through me since I couldn't even use it and somehow he could do it. After that he beat Ash and decided to wander around."

"He met Percy and took him under his wing and Percy changed him. Once Percy became the king, Clive joined the circles. I think that is-"

Diana then said, "What about you?" Cana sighed as she drank again, "Well since with all the circles except Clive know of my story. I guess I should tell you." She drank the whole bottle and then threw it.

"Well now I'll tell you my life. Originally, I didn't know who my father or mother was but apparently I am a demigod but at that time I didn't know who it was. Anyways I was living in Harlem and going through families faster than I could count."

"Once I was ten, Hecate found me and took me in and taught me magic. I quickly became her right hand. When I reached eighteen, I left and decided to travel the world and that is when I became addicted to alcohol."

"I met Erza before she went to Tartarus for participating in a minor revolt and for destroying Hephaestus' forge." Diana was surprised, "Are you telling me that she caused the original St. Helens eruption."

Cana nodded, "She was able to slay a lot of telkhines and even beat Hephaestus herself but was unable to survive the explosion. If you want to learn about her then you have to talk to her."

"Anyways back to me, I eventually found home here near the camp. I was safe there for months until Hades' goons came in. Back then I didn't know how to fight them so I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. Thankfully I had made my way to Ohio and met my mom-"

"Your mom is Hera isn't it." As soon as Diana stated that, Cana was shocked for a minute and then started laughing, "How did you guess?" Diana took another drink, "Well you tensed at the mentions of Clive and baby. Then you said you were a demigod and you didn't see your mother. I merely guessed that your mother is Hera."

Cana nodded, "You are the first one to guess correctly the first time. Yes I am the only daughter demigod of Hera and I will tell you that it's been honestly hell." Diana asked, "Does Clive know and does Hera visit?"

Cana took a drink, "Nope Clive doesn't even know that he has a daughter because I haven't told him and I asked everyone to not tell it." Diana said, "Why?" Cana smiled, "When I feel that I'm ready is when I'll do it."

They then heard thunder as Cana smiled sadly, "That sounds like Mom, looks like she's here to talk to him. Oh, if you might wanna know is that Hera did visit me but only when it was important. She was the one who told me where I'm supposed to stay in Camp Half Blood and my birthday after I became ten."

The two women heard Drew scream as Cana drank again before standing up, "Well I told you everything now if you'll excuse me. I have to save my foolish apprentice from his wife." Cana then disappeared as Diana drank again and then threw the bottle.

She was about to stand up but then heard Drew's screams as Cana yelled, "Wait, Hemera. Before you kill him, I should tell you that Drew slept with me." She laughed as Drew screamed again and decided to throw the bottle.

"That was very interesting but-" She stopped talking when she felt a familiar prescence, _Percy's near here._ She decided to go where she felt Percy as she had managed to go to an open spot in the forest and saw Percy standing there but was facing away from her.

She was about to emerge from the bushes but then decided to stop when she saw a boy arrive behind him and he was floating, "It's been a while Perce." Perce turned around and then smiled, "That's true King."

Diana was shocked to see the unofficial eleventh circle as she looked closer and saw that King or Quinn was a young boy with orange colored hair and eyes and had thin eyebrows. He also had a high forehead as he was wearing an orange and green sweatshirt with a hood.

He also had navy blue quarter-length pants and buttoned shoes. He was carrying in his hand a leopard patterned pillow. King yawned, "So why did you call me, Perce? I know this isn't simply for catching up." Percy smiled, "Looks like your brain isn't as lazy as you are."

King smirked, "Of course, I will always have to better than you in that department." Percy's left eyebrow twitched, "Well here's the reason why. We are at war, King." King then groaned, "Let me guess you need my help."

Percy nodded, "We are up against the primordials and I need all the help that I can get." King groaned again, "Don't you have Danica. She can just easily beat them all." Percy shook his head, "You are right in that but there's a problem that will need Danica to fight someone who is of equal strength or maybe even more."

Diana saw that King's face became serious, "Are you saying... That's impossible, the sacred tree was supposed to last for a thousand years." Percy sighed, "Take a look at this." He handed a tablet at King as he caught the device and his eyes widened in shock.

Percy then said, "It appears that the cycle of the two has been shortened and now she's coming back." King looked at him, "Is it-" Percy shook his head, "It's the bad one." King sighed, "You will have to tell everyone on what really happened."

For the first time she saw Percy go through several emotions. Percy's face went from anger to desperation to guilt and finally depression. He said weakly, "I- I- can't- do it." King's face turned into anger, "Are you telling me that you didn't tell Danica the truth?"

Diana's eyes widened, _Wait so Percy lied to us._ King continued, "You didn't show the second part of that message." Diana was surprised, _There's a second part._ She saw Percy as he was visibly uncomfortable as his voice was filled with grief, "I... can't show tha-t to her!"

King then head butted Percy on his head as the demigod fell to the ground as Percy looked at his fuming best friend, "Who the hell are you? You're not the Percy, I know. Remember you promised her, you would tell Danica what really happened after she was born."

"You're betraying her even in death." Percy's fist tightened as he stood up and yelled, "Shut the hell up! You don't talk to me about betraying someone you love. I couldn't bear to see Danica's face when I tell her and don't act like you're not like me. You left-"

King punched Percy's face, "Don't you dare say her name. I left to protect her because I was being hunted." Percy then yelled, "Yeah. Don't you think I know what happened next. She was so worried that she followed you and then-"

King answered with another punch to his face as Percy sighed, "Ok I'm sorry for saying about that but you have to realize Quinn. What do you want me to do? Go up to her and tell her that when she was born that I killed her mother. That I stabbed her in the chest with Riptide."

Diana was literally shocked, _Percy killed Danica's mother._ She drew her bow and was about to fire but heard King's loud sigh, "I know. You realize how hard it was to tell Diane's parents that she died. Percy she told you that it wasn't your fault that it happened. You didn't kill Lady Order, you just simply gave her peace."

Diana and her counterpart were shocked, _Danica's mother and Percy's true love was one of the creator of everything._ Percy sighed, "I still killed her, I held the blade. I could have saved-" King then shouted, "You couldn't save her. It was either kill her or let Danica be killed by Lady Chaos."

Percy then gave a sad smile, "Fine, I'll tell her." King smiled, "Don't forget I was the one that drained her life force and sealed her inside a sacred tree." He then groaned, "But I thought that if we killed Lady Order then Lady Chaos wouldn't have showed up."

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I believe that when I was about to kill her, Chaos got in control. That could only explain why the sacred tree's seals are weakening. Judging by the rate then we will be able to see her in six months."

King snapped his fingers as Diana was shocked that the pillow turned into a green bear that carried him, "I'll join but who will be the last circle." Percy smiled, "Well she isn't the same strength as us but she has potential and with my training. She'll be the last circle."

King smiled, "Order will be happy to know that you have moved on to a man hating goddess." He then disappeared as Percy sighed, "You can come out now."

Diana slowly emerged from the bushes as her bow was still on her hand, "Is every-" Percy nodded, "Every word. I did do what he said, if you want to kill me then just do it." Diana sighed as her bow disappeared, "Even if I don't know what happened, I think it would have been best to tell Danica everything."

Percy sighed as he reached out and touched her hand, "Hold onto me and take a deep breath." Diana then held his hand and breath as they were suddenly in an orange room as Diana saw Percy, King and a lovely woman whose belly was bloated.

She could guess that this beautiful woman who had long black hair was Danica's mother or Lady Order. She looked at Percy as he said, "Do not fret Diana, this is merely a flashback to what happened and I wanted you to see this. Is Artemis also watching?"

Diana nodded her head as Order arched her back in pain as she was tightly holding Percy's hand as he attempted to soothe his wife's pain. King was in front of Order's legs, "That must have been the last contraction. I can't see her yet. You may need to push some more."

Percy kissed her forehead, "You can-" Order then yelled, "For my sake! Just shut the hell up and help me push!" Percy nodded as Order pushed again as King then said, "You're doing a good job. I can see the crown of the head. Do it two more times and we're finally done."

She then looked at King as the whole room shook as Percy and the orange haired boy started to sweat nervously, "If you say one more thing, I will pluck out every piece of your fucking body!" She then looked at Percy as she smiled, "I love you so much."

Diana started laughing as she could hear past Percy's thoughts, _Pregnancies are scary._ Order screamed in pain as she decided to push again as King grabbed something, "I got the head and she's almost out." Order then yelled again as she stopped and panted.

The room was then filled with cries as Percy's eyes started to tear when he saw his best friend carry his daughter. King quickly got a spear and cut the umbilical cord and then gave the baby to Percy as he smiled, "No wonder we chose the name Danica, you're beautiful."

He laid a soft kiss on her forehead as Danica smiled as he then slowly gave Danica to a panting Order who started to cry tears of joy, "She's beautiful Percy." She then stopped her tears and gave her baby a kiss on the lips as Danica giggled in response.

She then looked at Percy as he nodded to King as the orange haired boy sighed, "I'll get it ready." He then sat down with his legs crossed as his spear turned into the bear as it was slowly separating. Percy had a look of sadness on his face but disappeared when a soft hand touched his cheek.

He looked down to see Order who had a strained smile, "What is with the sad face? Shouldn't we be happy that our daughter is healthy and alive?" Percy made a sad smile, "Of course I am but you are-" He was interrupted when Order punched him on the head.

Diana snickered as the real Percy glared at her, "You're really finding this funny aren't you." Diana ignored him as she continued to watch the scene unfold. The past Percy was holding his head as Order then pouted, "You're too selfish Percy. You wanted to have a daughter with me, have a family with me and drive away my other half but I told you that you cannot have all of this."

"Besides I am already happy that I was able to experience love with you and have a daughter. Now do me a favor and give me peace." He uncapped Riptide as King sadly said, "It is done." Order nodded and gave a smile to King, "Thank you Harlequin, maybe I shall be able to talk to Diane. I'll be able to tell her everything about you."

King had tears flowing down his cheeks as he bowed, "Thank you for your kindness, Lady Order." Order nodded her head, "I would also like you to be the godfather of Danica and Erza and Cana shall be her godmothers."

King nodded as he had a miniature tree on his left hand as Percy was tearing up, "I will miss you and I still love you." Order laid a gentle kiss on his lips as she then kissed her daughter on the lips, "Remember to be a kind and generous woman. Listen to your stubborn father and above all else, bring peace to this world."

Suddenly Danica was surrounded by an orange aura as it faded and Danica was now asleep. Order then gave Danica to Percy as the demigod then carried his daughter in one hand as he plunged Riptide through Order's chest.

Danica started to cry loudly as King placed the tree on where Riptide had stabbed Order as she smiled, "Thank you Percy, remember to take care of our daughter and tell her when she is of age about what happened."

She then started to fade as her essence and body was being sucked into the tree. Before she disappeared into the tree, Percy saw her gentle smile as he heard her last words, "Move on..." At that she was completely in the tree as it grew bigger.

King then placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "She'll be at rest and we sealed the bad one. She won't get out for a thousand years." Percy was silent as he was still looking at the tree that had sealed his love. Danica started crying as Percy instantly consoled his daughter.

Percy started to walk away as King sighed, "I'll see you around." Suddenly Diana and Percy were back in the real world as she looked to see his emotionless face. She then sighed, "Look I know it's hard for you, but I think you should do what she wanted."

Percy sighed, "I'll do it. I feel like if I don't tell Danica then I fear that she will decide to kill me." He then smiled, "Thank-" Diana then kissed his lips gently, "Shut up and go to her."

Percy then disappeared in a column of smoke as Diana was left alone, ' _So I see that you now like him._ ' Diana sighed, _Do you still love him?_ She then heard nothing from her counterpart and decided to go back to her hunters as Artemis from above looked to the moon and smiled, "Of course."

Morning had come as our favorite demigod was on the roof of the Artemis cabin as the said goddess appeared next to him, "Didn't get much sleep." Percy shook his head, "After I told Danica, she cried and bound me in chains while Abby tried to slice me in half and then Thalia joined in for no reason."

"I decided to escape thus I have been here for the entire night." Artemis chuckled, "Well I hope your senses are still sharp, because we are leaving. We are to stay in the mountains of Colorado." Percy then smiled, "That's good because there will be people joining us."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Is it the circles?" Percy nodded, "Don't worry about your hunters, you have Erza and Abby who will straighten them out and King has only fallen in love once." Artemis then flashed to her tent as her hunters stood up.

She then looked to see Danica who was still sad and Abby who was trying her best to make her feel better. She sighed as she knew that Danica did not take the news well. "Pack up your things, we are leaving and we will be accompanied by the Circles."

She saw that they were going to complain about having more males with them as Artemis raised a silencing hand, "Do not worry, Abby and I will be there to help you." The hunters merely sighed in resignation as they started packing their things.

Danica had slipped past Artemis and was now on the roof as she saw Percy and saw his face that was filled with sadness. He then looked at her and smiled sadly, "I know you can't forgive me for lying to you and taking your mother away from you. But I know you aren't here to say sorry."

Danica nodded, "Why did you do it?" Percy then explained, "It was about five months before you were born when I noticed that your mother had some weird moments. She talked openly about renewing Earth and having the entire universe under our rule."

"Once your mother turned to normal, I noticed that when she had these weird moments, her eyes would turn red instead of her natural color which was black. She then told me that was her other half and that her other half was Lady Chaos."

"You see the two switch every hundred thousand years and the other will have to wait to get control. When your mom was in control, the world had a relative time of peace while when Chaos was in control, planets were destroyed and mass genocides were all around the universe."

"When you were about to be born, your mom told me that Chaos was breaking control and was planning to rule the universe under her rule and have me as her consort and you were to be killed." Danica was surprised.

"Why would she do that? She could have become my mother and influence me." Percy shook his head and pointed at her heart, "You have your mother's will, spirit and heart. Chaos would not be able to corrupt that. She was also scared of you since you are of the same power as her."

"Your mother then decided to make a plan since Chaos was going to take control as soon as you were born. So she asked me and King to seal her but in order for it to work. I had to kill her so that she would be sealed for a thousand years. That was in order for you to be able to get stronger and protect you at the same time."

Danica then disappeared from the roof as Percy sighed, "I wonder what you would have said to Danica."

Artemis and her hunt were now outside the cabin as Percy had arrived next to the goddess. In a flash of smoke the Circles were already there. The Hunt then glared at the floating King who held his pillow in his hand as he sighed, "Nice to see you sexists."

This earned the Hunt to glare at him even more, "My name is King and I have no interest to meddle with you girls. I am now the eleventh circle and I am really strong." Thalia then looked at Percy, "I thought there are ten of you. Why is there an eleventh?"

"Because you need two circles to kill a primordial so I decided to add two more people in the Circles." Zoe then said, "Who is the twelfth?" Percy then smiled, "Well I think you'll enjoy this one. The twelfth and last circle will be Lady Artemis."

The hunt was shocked as the Circles smiled as Clive laughed, "Well she was able to see the battles better than most people. That means she has unlocked sight and she won in the Feast which is no easy task." Drew then placed a finger to his chin as he was deep in thought.

"That's nice Percy but who will train her on how to use Aura." Percy smiled, "Don't worry, I'll teach her and we are going to the Colorado mountains."

Artemis was about to flash them there but was stopped by Abby, "I think you should rest milady, you'll need it." Suddenly Ash turned into a dragon as Percy then said, "All aboard." Ash roared as everyone except Ed who was floating and Drew who was in his perfect Susanoo as Cana was on its shoulders.

They soon flew as Thalia was trying her best not to look down and the rest were amazed at flying on the back of a dragon. Everyone then was in the Colorado mountains as the Hunt quickly got off his back and set up camp.

Ash then slumped as he took a nap while the other circles vanished. Percy then smiled at Artemis, "I think it's time to do your training." Artemis nodded, "Thalia, you are in charge of the hunt until I get back."

Artemis and Percy then flashed as they were now at the forest down the mountain. Percy then sat down on the grass, "Sit down Artemis." Artemis did so as Percy then said, "Now since you have unlocked the first stage of Aura on instinct then you're training will be a bit easy."

"Now I shall tell you what Aura is. Clive and Lord Tartarus are the ones who taught me on how to use Aura. Basically it's the energy within us and around us. You can call it chakra or chi but the difference of Aura is that it changes based on the person."

"That is usually seen on what color the visible Aura has. Mine is white and you saw that everyone else is different. Now I shall tell you that there are two types of Aura. The main one which is invisible Aura and that's the one we use to fight and then the visible Aura which is more to show off on how much power you have."

"Now the invisible Aura is separated into three areas and those are sight, body and spirit." Artemis then said, "Just wanted to ask why spirit." Percy then shook his head as he whined, "Let me explain first. I feel like this will be one of the few times where you think that I am intelligent."

Artemis chuckled, "You're still a Kelp Head now talk." Percy groaned and mumbled something that couldn't be heard but was along the lines of troublesome goddess.

"Now sight is what you already have. You make Aura go to your eyes which allows you to see faster opponents and attacks. There is a second stage to that wherein you figuratively have eyes at the back of your head. What I mean is that you will be able to sense everything around you even with your eyes closed."

"Next is the body, in the same perspective as sight all you have to do is flow it throughout your body. You can even focus it on a certain part to make your blows stronger. With the body, you get better strength, speed, endurance and durability."

"Now last is spirit, this is the ability to use Aura as an attack that is released outside. For example Ed's attack which almost destroyed New York is one or Drew's Susanoo. In order to obtain this, you must combine both sight and body into one."

"I'll tell you that there are masters to this for example. Sight is more of Drew, Lord Tartarus and Erza. The body is more of me and Clive and the rest are spirit." Artemis looked confused, "Wait shouldn't Erza be spirit?"

Percy smiled, "You'll understand and now for the first step towards learning on how to use aura. I need you to relax and close your eyes and try to find something warm on your stomach. Once you find it, just grab it and never let it go. Wait for this warm sensation to spread across your whole body and then stop."

Artemis nodded as she closed her eyes and crossed her legs as she was now sitting in an Indian position. She concentrated very hard and a few minutes in, her patience was wearing out, _Warm? Something warm... My entire body is warm!_

She then noticed something, _What is this? There's something inside my stomach._ She was shocked that she could see that her stomach emitted this silver flame as she immediately knew, _This is the warm feeling that Percy talked about._

It started to decrease as Artemis didn't let it go, _Come on, I'm not letting this get out!_ She held it as she immediately felt something course through her body. She saw the silver flame increase as she could now see it flow throughout every part of her body.

She then opened her eyes and looked to see that her entire body was surrounded by a silver aura. She then saw Percy's smiling face, "I knew that you could do it. Now I think you should remove it since you might make a scene."

She noticed that the silver aura was getting bigger as she then pushed it back to her stomach and the silver aura disappeared. Percy then said, "Well at least you know how to turn off the visible Aura. We need to work on your Aura control."

"Now I have to ask did you see a silver flame go throughout your body like they were connected to the flame." Artemis nodded as Percy continued, "Well we call that your coils. In reality, they are smaller and somehow stronger than our muscles. They make Aura go throughout your body."

"I have to tell you that there is such a thing called Aura fatigue wherein if you lose all of your power then you just die. To prevent that I need you too exercises that will help with your control but we will do that tomorrow. For now I think you should rest."

Artemis and Percy stood up and decided to walk towards the mountains as she kissed his cheek, "Thank you Percy."

 **AN: That is all for this chapter and now for my preview for the next story that I hopefully will do for Percy Jackson and this will be original. This will be a harem but the main pair would most likely be Percy x Artemis. Enjoy the preview it's the beginning of the story called Change the Fates.**

An eight year old Percy was walking through the streets of New York, _Why should I get my own birthday cake? I hate Gabe he just either hurts me or insults mom. This is probably the worst birthday yet._

He then looked at the blue sky, _I hope he's drunk and at least me and mom can get to celebrate peacefully. Maybe I should help mom get a new guy to like and maybe she can be finally happy._

 _Why do I feel like my fate is going to-_ His thoughts were interrupted when he fell down, "That hurt, who-" He then looked and saw a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes. She was now glaring at him as Percy immediately stood up and went towards the girl.

"Are you ok?" The girl did not let go of her glare, "Why did you bump into me?" His face was flushed with embarrassment, "I really did not mean it. I was just so busy thinking of my birthday today that I didn't pay attention."

He then reached out to her but she slapped his hand away and stood up, "You are lucky that you are a boy." Percy was a bit hurt from that statement but was also curious, _What is wrong with her? But why is she talking to me like she's an adult?_

"I'm sorry." The auburn haired girl looked at him and sighed, "Whatever I'll let you go just this once." Percy then smiled as the girl was shocked, _He looks very familiar._ Percy then extended his hand, "The name's Percy Jackson, what's yours?"

"My name is Artemis."


	10. Update

**Hey NigmaShady here,**

 **First I want to say that there will be a long break for this story as originally I had only planned for six chapters so I'm trying to think of what or how the story will progress. I am sorry if you expected to have a new chapter but this is my apology letter.**

 **By no means will I abandon this as I love making this story but it's hard to place ideas into one. Hell the original ending was going to have Artemis be crowned Queen after the Feast of Kings and that's why this one is called Kings and Queens.**

 **Then Artemis would have a child with Percy and they would beat the Primordials but then I thought that I needed to scrap that ending because it would be too simple and you guys should know that I strive to be different from the rest and I don't want to do a cliché ending.**

 **In other news, I have just released my new story which I had promised and teased about. It's called Change the Fates and you guys have the choice to choose which pairing should I do and be passionate about it in a PM or review. It's also different and if you need more from Percy Jackson then come on in to this story.**

 **Thank you for understanding and I will see you guys again.**


End file.
